Sweet Angels
by NMathers
Summary: Ellas eran la luz que la vida de los hermanos Sakamaki necesitaban. Pero todo lo que ahora se encuentra en la luz, tuvo que haber pasado por la oscuridad. Podrán los seis hermanos curar las heridas del triste pasado de las seis chicas? Pero, ellos no son los únicos que pusieron un ojo sobre las chicas, después de todo, su belleza atraía cualquier mirada. (Posible Lemmon)
1. Capítulo 1: Nuevas Alumnas

Capitulo 1: Nuevas alumnas

Llovía, pero ninguna de las cinco chicas hizo ademán de importarle. Bajaron de la limosina atrayendo todas las miradas ''discretas'' de parte de los estudiantes de la escuela. Era totalmente obvio, eran nuevas. No había forma de que aquellas chicas pasaran desapercibidas un cuarto del año escolar.

Algunos silbidos desubicados de parte de algunos chicos no se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo siguieron como si a su alrededor no hubiera nadie.

Ya adentro del instituto, la segunda hija se giró hacia sus hermanas y habló:

-Escuchen, debemos ir por sus horarios y luego quiero que cada una valla a su salón de clases, sin escaparse. Entendido?-preguntó, todas asintieron. Caminaron por los pasillos llamando la atención de todos, como había sucedido anteriormente y llegaron a la dirección.

Toc toc

-Pase…-dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes-dijo segunda hija con elegancia.

-Buenas tardes…-respondió una señorita de aspecto torpe con anteojos gigantes-Supongo que deben ser las nuevas. Mi nombre es Mary, soy la secretaria del director. Está esperándolas, por favor, vengan por aquí- Las guio hasta una puerta y ya adentró, dejo a las chicas en la oficina del director.

La silla del director estaba girada, una silla grande y negra. Se giró con una sonrisa.

-Ehh!-gritó de alegría- Son las nuevas alumnas…-dijo girando una banderita, dándole al pequeño hombre, un aspecto infantil.

-Buenas tardes señor director… sería tan amable…-pero la chica no pudo terminar. El director la interrumpió.

-Basta de formalidades… soy un gran amigo de su padre, me alegra recibir a sus hijas en este instituto-dijo el director, provocando que la mayor se sintiera molesta al ser interrumpida, pero aún así no lo mostró- Lo que sí, no se sus nombres, pero no hay duda que son las mismísimas hijas de mi querido amigo Marshall Mathers.

-Si es así, déjeme presentar a mis hermanas y a mí-dijo chica- Mi nombre es Elizabeth, soy la segunda hija de mi padre, tengo 18 años…-dijo la chica, llamada Elizabeth. Una hermosa chica de cabello castaño oscuro, ondulado. Bellos ojos morado oscuro, anteojos negros, mirada seria y finos labios.

-Ella es la mayor, su nombre es Lucy-dijo señalando a una chica de pelo corto y rubio, ojos turquesa, que miraban a la nada. Parecía estar pensando en algo, ajena a la conversación que tenían los demás.

-Ella es Brittany, tiene 17-dijo señalando a una chica de cabello corto y negro. Ojos rojos que no mostraba ninguna emoción-Y ella es Bree, la gemela de Brittany-dijo señalando a otra chica de los mismos ojos rojos, solo que esta tenía el cabello más largo y lacio y la su miraba mostraba un mar de emociones.

-Pauline, 17 años-señalo a una chica con cabello celeste claro como el agua, un parche en el ojo izquierdo y ojos turquesa. Su rostro aparentaba curiosidad y había una pequeña sonrisa reflejada en sus labios- Y Rose, la menor, 16 años-dijo señalando a una chica de cabello largo, un poco más allá de la cintura. Ojos fucsia que parecían totalmente vacíos, y labios finos.

-Perfecto, mi nombre es Richard Thompson, el director de esta escuela. Como ya lo dije, es un honor tenerlas aquí. Tomen sus horarios, pronto sonara el timbre y comenzaran las clases. Pueden retirarse-dijo entregando algunos papeles a la segunda hija, quien los repartió y le musito un ''Hasta luego'' al director, antes de cruzar la puerta seguida de sus hermanas.

Y así cada una de las chicas se fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Elizabeth POV'S

Comencé a caminar con mi Lucy atrás mío. Ambas íbamos a tercer año, pero distintos salones. Tenía que ir al salón A, mi hermana estaba al lado, en el salón B.

-No llegues tarde-dije seria mirando a mi hermana, quien asintió y siguió de largo a su salón.

Entre al salón, todavía no había demasiada gente. Había al menos, 8 chicos. Había un grupo de 4 chicas con dos chicos hablando en una esquina del salón. Mientras que había dos chicos que llamaron mi atención, estaban sentados en sus asientos, lanzándose miradas discretas y desafiantes. Pero no fue eso lo que me llamo mi atención, si no que, ambos eran pálidos como una hoja y a la distancia se les notaba un aura fría. Acaso ellos eran vampiros?

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, mirando al suelo. Que no noté las miradas de los presentes. Mire mi horario y ubique rápidamente el asiento que me habían asignado. En medio de el chico de cabello morado oscuro y el chico albino con una bufanda cubriendo su boca. Justo en frente del pizarrón. La sala estaba en silencio, pero yo me senté con los libros en mi regazo. Pronto le pediría una explicación a mi padre.

Los vampiros y los ángeles eran unos amigos… interesantes. Dependiendo de qué clase. Los ángeles se dividían en grupos totalmente diferente. Aquellos que creían que nuestra existencia era para salvar a los humanos de su propia destrucción, luego estaban aquellos que pensaban que los humanos y los ángeles eran totalmente diferentes y sin ninguna relación a estrechar. Y por último, los arcángeles, la familia más poderosa de todos los ángeles, los que controlaban a los demás. A cargo de conservar la paz con las demás especies, como los vampiros por ejemplo. Los vampiros era uno de nuestros mayores aliados y la relación era la mejor.

Para los arcángeles, los humanos eran como pequeños bebes que no sabían nada a cerca de ellos mismos. A los que debían dejar que aprendan solos sobre ellos. Y solamente cuidar de que no destruyan el mundo y a la vez evitar de difundir la existencia de otros seres.

Yo pertenecía a la familia de los arcángeles, mi padre Marshall Mathers, rey de los ángeles, mayor arcángel, junto con mis hermanas… algún día controlaríamos el mundo cuando una nueva raza de vampiros y arcángeles se cree. Los híbridos saldrían totalmente poderosos como para controlar el mundo entero y posiblemente crear paz. No me agradaban los humanos, pero no quería un guerra llena de sangre que destruya el mundo que igualmente quedaría en nuestras manos.

El timbre sonó y la mayoría de los chicos entraron corriendo al aula apurados, chocándose.

Nota mental: Siempre llegar antes.

La profesora entro y nos saludo a todos. Comenzó a buscar por su lista.

-Tú debes ser la nueva alumna, Elizabeth Mathers, sí?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Usted está en lo correcto-dije asintiendo levemente.

-Ven, preséntate ante todos-dijo amablemente. Me pare de mi asiento y camine hacia el pizarrón. Me giré y hablé suavemente, pero suficientemente fuerte para que me escucharan.

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Mathers, es un placer conocerlos-dije con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Bien, algo más que quiera decir?-preguntó, negué con la cabeza y volví a mi asiento-Esta bien, quiero presentarte a los delegados del curso. El es Reiji Sakamaki-dijo señalando al chico de mi izquierda- Y el es Carla Tsukinami-dijo señalando al chico de mi derecha.

-Un placer-dijo el de la derecha, estirando su mano-Si necesitas algo, avísame-La tomé y la estreche, pude ver su expresión de sorpresa por un momento, pero luego se calmo.

-Si no lo encuentras, puedes hablar con migo-dijo el de la izquierda acomodándose sus anteojos, estrecho mi mano- Un placer- el segundo también se sorprendió, pero al igual que Carla, Reiji también relajo su expresión y una pequeña sonrisa de labios se paso en su rostro…

Lucy POV'S

Movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro, disfrutando de la música en mis oídos. Notaba que los demás me observaban con curiosidad al principio. Pero después ni siquiera les preste atención. Hace rato me había instalado en mi lugar y algunas chicas ya comentaban sobre, cuan perra era por quitarle a sus novios. Negué con la cabeza. Sin duda los humanos no tenían demasiado cerebro. La profesora entro y se paro en frente. Al igual que su la secretaria del director, esta también tenía aspecto torpe.

-Buenas tardes alumnos-dijo mientras tiraba todo lo que llevaba en sus manos en el escritorio, todos se pararon y la saludaron de manera vaga-Siéntense…-todos le obedecieron- Eh… hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, llamada…-busco en su registro-Lucía Mathers?-preguntó, yo me pare y me sonrió.

-Hola, soy tu nueva profesora, me han hablado mucho de ti y de tus hermanas hoy, los alumnos-dijo soltando una pequeña risita- Puedes presentarte ante tus compañeros.

Fui directo al pizarrón.

-Hola, me llamo Lucía Mathers, pero me dicen Lucy. Es un placer conocerlos-dije sonriendo levemente.

Se oyeron algunos murmullos, provenientes de chicos, pero luego se callaron. Volví a mi asiento. Asshh como odio hacer esto! Pero si no lo hago, Elizabeth me matará y mi padre igual.

Pasaron algunos minutos. La profesora nos había dado ejercicios para hacer, tres hojas. Las resolví rápidamente, aritmética, era un juego de niños. Comencé a dibujar, comencé por un cuerpo femenino, luego una larga cabellera alrededor del cuerpo con un fino violín apoyado en uno de sus hombros. La melodía fluyendo era representada por algunas de las típicas notas musicales.

-Lucy-sentí que llamaron mi nombre. Mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con algo que no estaba ahí antes. En el asiento de al lado había un chico rubio con ojos azules observándome fijamente, como si tratara de adivinar algo, era pálido, por lo que supongo que era un vampiro- El es Shu, no siempre nos honra con su presencia en la clase-dijo con un tono de burla y de reproche- Así que te lo presento.

Shu, extendió su mano algo dudoso, sin decir una palabra. Todos miraron con una expresión de sorpresa cuando lo hizo. Tome su mano, sabiendo que sería fría como hielo. Y la estreche. Sus ojos me miraron con curiosidad.

-Un placer-dijo soltando mi mano.

-Shu hablo!-dijo una chica con desesperación, murmullos se escucharon por todo el salón. Shu se colocó sus auriculares y yo volví a mi mundo…

-Basta chicos…-dijo la profesora- Por cierto, atrás tuyo está Ruki Mukami, el delegado del curso, si necesitas algo, pídeselo a él-dijo sonriendo. Me di la vuelta y vi a un chico de cabello oscuro con las puntas claras y ojos negros grisáceos. Su sonrisa era totalmente sospechosa. Como de seducción?

Bree POV'S

Camine escondida atrás de mis otras dos hermanas. Brittany, Pauline y yo iríamos al mismo curso. Al menos no debería preocuparme de estar sola. Brittany iba callada como siempre mientras que Pauline tarareaba una canción.

Entramos al curso y solamente había tres chicos que rápidamente giraron su vista hacia nosotros. Uno de ellos, tenía el cabello lila y ojos del mismo color, con ojeras debajo de ellos y tenía un oso de peluche en sus brazos. Los otros dos, hace unos momentos se encontraban hablando entre ellos. Uno tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes con sus ropas desacomodas y el otro era castaño de ojos similar al anterior pero llevaba un sombrero. Sus miradas eran tan intensas que me escondí detrás de mi gemela. Pauline, camino dando pequeños saltitos, ignorando las miradas y sentándose en su asiento adelante del chico con el osito. Mi asiento quedaba al lado de ella, así que espere que mi hermana avanzara para que pudiera seguirla como su sombra. Me senté en el medio de Pauline y Brittany.

Sentí pasos hacia nosotros y rápidamente maldije para mis adentros.

-Quienes son ustedes-preguntó.

-Somos nuevas alumnas-dije poniéndome un poco seria- Ellas son mis hermanas, Pauline-dije señalando a mi izquierda y Brittany, mi hermana gemela-dije señalando a mi hermana.

-Mi nombre es Ayato Sakamaki-dijo el pelirrojo señalándose a sí mismo con orgullo- El es Laito y el es Kanato-dijo señalando a los demás.

-Un placer conocerlas, bellas damas-dijo Laito acomodándose su sombrero.

-Teddy…-susurró Kanato-La chica que se sienta enfrente de nosotros… tiene un parche-susurró- Podríamos hacerla tu hermana-dijo sonriendo.

Me giré al chico atrás de Pauline.

-Oye… te escuchamos-dije en la defensiva.

-Teddy… la hermana de tu hermana nos está hablando de una manera no muy agradable, deberíamos contestar?-preguntó- Yo pienso lo mismo-asintió- Se giro hacia mí y me habló-Teddy y yo pensamos que eres tan irritante como mi hermano Ayato.

-Oye, no insultes a ORE-SAMA!-gritó Ayato situándose frente a Kanato.

Ayato se preparo para golpearlo, pero fue interrumpido por Pauline.

-No lo hagas-dijo tranquilamente, Ayato no le prestó atención- Si lo golpeas, llorará, si llora. Un profesor vendrá, si viene, tendrás clases. Si tenemos clases hoy, habrá un examen, si hay un examen, desaprobaras, si desapruebas, tu padre, te castigara-dijo girándose hacia él.

Ayato se giró hacia ella y luego nos miro a mi y a mi gemela.

-Se que no son humanos, pero aún no logró entender, que es lo que son?-preguntó confundido.

-Arcángeles-respondimos las tres al unisonó.

-Nfufu… Brittany-kun puede hablar-dijo Laito sonriendo- Que bonita-dijo deslizando su mano por su cabello, acerco su rostro hacia ella y trato de sentir su aroma, pero la mano de Brittany lo detuvo. No le pegó, solo tomo su rostro con la palma de su mano y lo alejo. Luego lo soltó.

-Mmm… Una chica difícil, eh?-preguntó- Me gustan los retos-susurró en el oído de Brittany pero todos los escuchamos.

Se fue y quedamos nosotros cinco. Me giré hacia Ayato quien estaba a centímetros de rostro.

-Qué?-pregunté. Sonrío

-Me han dicho que la sangre de los Arcángeles es inigualable-dijo relamiendo sus labios.

-Ni se te ocurra-dije negando con la cabeza- No te daré mi sangre.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo sonriendo.

Pauline POV'S

-Nee… Pauline-kun-dijo una voz a mis espaldas, tocándome mi hombro, sin embargo no eran manos humanas, si no que eran las manitos de Teddy. Me giré- Gracias por salvarme del golpe de mi hermano. Teddy y yo estamos agradecidos. Te debo una-dijo sonriendo.

-De nada-dije sonriendo.

-No pude evitar escuchar que eran arcángeles. Qué bonito…-dijo sonriendo- Tu cabello… también es bonito… alguna vez has pensado en convertirte una muñeca?-preguntó- Llegarías a ser, sin duda, la más hermosa-dijo sonriendo sádicamente.

-Mmm… Kanato dijiste que me debes una…-pensé- Bien… lo que te pediré… será simplemente NO… transformarme una muñeca-dije segura.

-Mmm que lastima Teddy-dijo volviéndose a su osito…-Su belleza va a ser desperdiciada-dijo acariciándolo- Ya se nos va a ocurrir una forma de convenserla…-susurró.

Rose POV'S

Entre al curso y no había nadie. Solo había dos chicos peleando entre ellos. Uno era albino con tonos rosados, ojos rojos mientras que el otro era un chico de cabello castaño, atado en una cola de caballo y ojos marrones. Ambos estaban gritando, ninguno noto mi presencia, me fije si este era mi curso, y de hecho lo era. No me había equivocado.

Entre y me senté en el asiento que el papel me había indicado. Saqué mi cuaderno de dibujo y comencé a dibujar lo primero que vino a mi mente.

Yuma POV'S

-Oi, Sakamaki-susurré mirando a la chica que estaba sentada en la esquina frente a la ventana. Subaru y yo estábamos parados discutiendo al lado de nuestros asientos.

-NO CAMBIES DE TEMA!-gritó Subaru, aún sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica. Miró hacia donde yo estaba mirando y se quedo callado- Quien es ella?-susurró.

-No lo sé… tampoco sé en qué momento apareció-seguí susurrando- Me parece extraño, que no hayamos sentido su presencia. No parece un vampiro, pero tampoco es un humano-dije seguro. Nos acercamos a ella por detrás y notamos que tenía auriculares. Nos inclinamos sobre su espalda y observamos lo que dibujaba.

Era un bosque en tonos grises. No había rastros de colores. Había varias rosas blancas y a lo lejos se alzaba un enorme castillo. No había sol, pero tampoco era de noche. Solo se alzaba un cielo gris encima de todo. Daba la impresión de estar lloviendo. Y una mariposa con alas rotas volaba bajo la lluvia.

-Es muy bonito-admití, olvidando que ambos estábamos en inclinados cada uno al lado de ella. Subaru me dio un golpe que ocasionó que callera al suelo y golpeara algunos bancos. La chica se giró y saco sus auriculares.

Hasta entonces, no habíamos visto su rostro. Me levanté rápidamente del suelo y la observé callado. Era la chica más linda que había visto en mi vida. Sus ojos eran fucsias que tenían un brillo especial. Su cabello albino caía como cascada alrededor de su uniforme y su aroma dulce era como caminar en las nubes. Mire a Subaru quien estaba más o menos de la misma manera que yo.

-Eh-eeeh… h-hola-dije como pude, aclare mi voz- Hola.

La chica me miró, ladeo su cabeza y observo con curiosidad.

-Soy Yuma Mukami-dije seguro.

-Subaru Sakamaki-dijo Subaru. Ambos giramos hacia él.

-Mi nombre es Rose Mathers-dijo la chica con una voz suave y dulce.

-Encantado de conocerte-dijimos ambos al unisonó estirando nuestras manos. Parecio mirar nuestras manos un rato pero luego tomo la mano de Subaru y la agito, lo que me molesto pero luego tomo la mía.

-Eres nueva, cierto?-preguntó Subaru.

-Nooo-dije con sarcasmo.

-Le estoy preguntando a ella-contestó enojado.

-Soy nueva-respondió Rose.

-Dibujas bonito-dije tontamente.

-Viste mi dibujo?-preguntó antes de volver a sentarse. Subaru me miró con una sonrisa.

-Eh-eh… sí.. EL TAMBIEN LO VIO-grité mientras señalaba a Subaru.

-Tu comenzaste primero!-gritó Subaru, pero hasta eso Rose ya se había sentado.

Reiji POV'S

Estaba el laboratorio, mezclando algunos ingredientes y pociones para intentar crear un veneno mortal. A veces me distraía mirando lo que la nueva chica estaba haciendo, todavía no sabía lo que intentaba hacer y eso me sacaba de quicio. Se encontraba en la mesa de al lado con algunos tubos de ensayo, y vasos con líquidos de diferentes colores. Obviamente con un delantal blanco de laboratorio, al igual que yo. Y su pelo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo hacia al costado y descansaba en su hombro.

Negué con la cabeza y volví a mi trabajo. Está bien, acido muriático, solo unas pocas gotas. Me concentración fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrío de golpe. No fui el único que giro su cabeza. Elizabeth también lo hizo.

En la puerta se encontraba Ayato y detrás de él venían Shu, Laito y Subaru.

-Reiji!-gritó, camino hacia mi mesa y se sitio en frente con mis hermanos-Hemos recibido una llamada.

-Me alegro por ustedes-dije sin interés.

-De ''ese hombre''-dijo Shu con su tono de aburrido.

-Que dijo?-preguntó. Justo cuando finalize mi pregunta la puerta se abrió lentamente para dejar entrar a una chica de cabello blanco similar al de Subaru y se sentó en frente de Elizabeth, supongo que era una de sus hermanas. Todos nos quedamos en silencio y observamos la escena.

Elizabeth, quien había dejado de mezclar cosas. Miró a su hermana menor con curiosidad. Ambas se miraron, pero ninguna habló. Parecía como si se dijeran todo con la mirada. O al menos, hablaban con la mente. Elizabeth, se paro sobresaltada y luego relajo su expresión y se puso un poco más seria. Acomodo las sustancias, ingredientes sólidos con cuidado y sin equivocarse y se ambas se fueron.

-Qué extraño-comentó Laito canturreando.

-Volvamos a nuestros asuntos… Que fue exactamente lo que les dijo ''ese hombre''-dije serio.

-Nos dijo que luego de la escuela no nos dirigiremos a la mansión, si no que iremos a su castillo a cambiarnos, que debemos estar formalmente vestidos-dijo Subaru con molestia.

-Mmm… eso es raro, ''esa persona'' muy raramente aparece con nosotros. Debe ser algo muy importante.

-También dijo que habría otra persona con él-dijo Shu, asentí, miré mi reloj, ya era hora de irnos- Laito, busca a Kanato, te espero con los demás en la salida-dije mientras ordenaba todo.

Ya en la salida, todos nos subimos a la limosina. Hablé con el conductor que nos dijo que ya estaba informado sobre la nueva dirección. En el camino todos íbamos en silencio.

No sabía qué rayos quería el viejo con nosotros.


	2. Capítulo 2: Papamaki

Capitulo 2: Papamaki

Reiji POV'S

Pasamos por los jardines del castillo y luego llegamos al frente del castillo. Una enorme puerta se alzaba en frente de nosotros, con algunas escaleras.

Ya arriba, en la puerta, Tougo nos esperaba con una sonrisa, al lado de él estaba Cordelia quien también tenía una sonrisa.

Nos bajamos de la limosina y nos paramos frente a ellos.

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, hijos-dijo Tougo con una sonrisa. Ninguno contesto nada.

-Vamos, no se comporten así con su padre, denle un abrazo-dijo Cordelia sonriendo burlonamente. Todos avanzaron ignorando a ella pero al parecer Tougo si la había escuchado.

Primero fui yo, que di un paso al frente y los brazos de mi padre me rodearon, seguí con mi postura derecha y fría, pero luego Tougo me empujo más y dio palmadas en mi espalda.

Luego siguió Shu, quien con pereza contesto y por un momento se quedo dormido en el hombro de mi padre. Luego llego Ayato que aprovecho para darle fuertes golpes en la espalda. Laito quien le saco un poco de dinero del bolsillo sin que se dé cuenta. Kanato quien lo miró con paciencia, esperando dulces, los cuales mi padre le entrego antes de dejarse abrazar. Y por ultimo Subaru quien se notaba que estaba haciendo autocontrol para no golpearlo y se dejo abrazar con los hombros encogidos y la mirada de molestia que lo caracterizaba. Luego en silencio fuimos adentro.

Entramos al living. Un enorme salón con alfombras antiguas, cuadros, donde había una chimenea y en frente había algunos sillones. Nos sentamos ahí y esperamos a que hable.

-Bueno, seguramente, deben estar preguntándose por que están aquí…-dijo Tougo- La razón por la que los traje es que necesito explicarle algunas cosas. Comenzando por la mansión, ya no vivirán allí. Les he asignado otra, allí es donde vivirán otros vampiros que he designado. Segundo, vivirán en otra mansión, mucho más grande, pero con algunas invitadas-dijo, todos se sobresaltaron.

-Que quieres decir?-pregunté serio.

-Vivirán con sus nuevas prometidas, ya las conocen, supongo-Estaba por hablar pero Tougo levanto una mano haciéndome saber que no quería que lo interrumpa-Por otro lado quiero hacer que conozcan a una personita que puede que les responda todas las preguntas…-dijo sonriendo.

Subaru POV'S

-Arya!-gritó Cordelia, no demasiado fuerte. Luego de unos momentos, una pequeña niña corrió hacia donde estábamos con una sonrisa en sus labios. La pequeña tenía cabello castaño corto hasta sus hombros y ojos turquesa.

-Arya, pequeña, ven siéntate aquí-dijo Cordelia señalando un lugar al lado suyo-Ella es Arya Mathers-dijo sonriendo, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran. Supongo que hoy, todos habían escuchado ese apellido.

-Buenas tardes-dijo la pequeña con elegancia-Papamaki, que necesitas?

-Papa…maki?-preguntó Ayato confundido. Tougo rio.

-Por alguna extraña razón, me puso ese apodo. No le veo el lado malo-dijo acariciando a la pequeña.

-Papamaki, eh? Tiene potencial…-dijo Laito con una sonrisa- Que pequeña más adorable…

-Nee, Papamaki, ellos serán los prometidos de mis hermanas?-preguntó, Tougo asintió y sonrío- Son ellos tus hijos?-preguntó, volvió a asentir. La pequeña sonrió y se paro al frente de todos, examino a cada uno de nosotros-Mjuju-soltó una pequeña risa- Ya sé quien es para quien…

Pero luego volvió su vista hacia mí, me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y se acercó. Se paro enfrente mío y me observo.

_-Se que te gusta Rose-dijo una voz en mi cabeza- Se que tú serás el que se comprometerá con ella-dijo la voz de Arya haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran como plato._

_-Q-que estás haciendo en mi mente?-pregunté enojado._

_-Debes salvarla-dijo seria, observe su rostro lleno de lagrimas._

_-Salvarla? De qué?-pregunté._

_-De…de… no puedo explicarlo-dijo- Pronto lo haré, lo prometo._

Y con eso se alejo de mí.

-Bueno, es hora que vayamos yendo-dijo Tougo- Mi amigo nos estará esperando allí, Arya si quieres venir con nosotros ven, así podrás despedirte de tus hermanas-dijo sonriendo. Arya asintió.

Nos subimos a una limosina, esta vez con Tougo y Arya acompañándonos. El castillo era lejos, así que el viaje fue largo. No había demasiado espacio, asi que Arya se sentó en las piernas de Shu, quien aprovecho a la niña y la uso como un oso de peluche mientras dormía en el hombro de la niña que también quedo dormida.

-Aun no entiendo, que hace la pequeña contigo?-preguntó Ayato.

-Ella está de visita, Cordelia se aburría y la pequeña Arya le agrado-dijo extrañado- Los angeles sin duda son criaturas interesantes, aunque ella fue humana una vez. Pero fue adoptada por mi amigo Marshall, el arcángel que tiene poder sobre todos los demás ángeles-dijo observando a Arya.

Reiji asintió y Ayato no volvió a preguntar nada más.

Cuando llegamos había otra limosina al lado. Había un hombre alto y flaco con cabello largo y dorado, ojos celestes y un traje de telas elegantes.

-Buenas tardes Tougo-dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de mi padre. De la limosina salieron 6 chicas, a la última la conocía, era mi nueva compañera, Rose. Se quedaron observándonos y luego giraron la vista a nuestros padres que entablaban una charla entre ellos.

Luego de que las risas de parte de nuestros padres pararan, nos guiaron adentro de la gigante mansión, que tenía un hermoso jardín de rosas blancas en frente y había otras flores alrededor, pero las blancas eran las más llamativas.

Entramos y, como en nuestra antigua mansión, había unas escaleras que daban al segundo piso, pero fuimos a la izquierda y entramos a una gran sala de estar. Nos sentamos en los sillones y nos quedamos en silencio. Mi padre y el señor que nos acompañaba se pusieron delante de nosotros, con ellos estaba Arya a un lado.

-Bueno, hijos-dijo mi padre hablándonos a nosotros- El es el señor Mathers, el es el presidente en el mundo humano, pero también es el arcángel más poderoso, como ya lo dije, y estas son sus hijas-se giró hacia las chicas-Déjenme presentar a mis hijos.

-Shu el mayor-lo señalo al vago que estaba como siempre con una expresión cansada- Reiji, el segundo hijo-dijo señalando a Reiji que acomodo sus anteojos por decima vez- Ayato-dijo señalando a ''Ore-sama'' quien sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo- Laito- señalo al pervertido con sombrero de mi hermano- Kanato-señalo al psicópata con osito- Y Subaru, el menor-dijo señalándome a mí.

-Un placer conocerlos chicos-dijo el hombre, se giró a sus hijas- Chicas, el es Tougo Sakamaki, el rey de los vampiros y bueno, ya presentó a sus hijos, que serán sus prometidos…-se giró hacia nosotros y habló- Ella es Lucy, la mayor-señalo a una chica de pelo rubio y corto, con ojos turquesa- Ella es Elizabeth-dijo señalando a una chica de pelo castaño oscuro ondulado, con ojos morados y anteojos- Ella es Bree-dijo señalando a una chica de pelo largo y negro y ojos rojos sin ninguna expresión- Ella es Brittany, la gemela de Bree-señalo a una chica de pelo corto y negro y ojos rojos- Ella es Pauline- señalo a una chica de ojos turquesa y cabello celeste claro como el agua- Y Rose-señalo a la chica que hoy había conocido en la escuela. Pelo largo y albino y ojos fucsia.

-Pueden ir a acomodar sus cosas, todas sus pertenencias están en sus cuartos-dijo Tougo- Chicos, Cordelia vendrá a cenar esta noche y Marshall y yo nos quedaremos a cenar también. Preparensé.

-Arya, ve a vestirte, traje ropa para que te cambies-dijo el señor Marshall.

-Pero papá! No quiero ponerme un vestido, no me deja moverme cómodamente-chilló.

-Arya, ya hablamos de esto-dijo el señor Mathers- Rose, haz que tu hermana obedezca, por favor-dijo entregándole una bolsa de cartón de una marca de ropa que no pude ver. Rose sonrió, haciendo que mi estomago sienta algo… raro. Tomo la mano de su hermana quien en vez de tomarla, se subió en la espalda de ella y rio. Rose subió las escaleras pero luego se giró.

-No nos dijiste donde están los cuartos-dijo, todos los que caminaban hacia arriba se detuvieron y se giraron.

-Ah, cierto, cada cuarto tiene su nombre así que busquen el suyo-respondió el señor Mathers. Todos siguieron sus caminos. Subimos y algunos se fueron por la izquierda y otros por la derecha.

-Brittany! Vamos hacia allá-chilló Bree llevando a su hermana hacia allá. Rose fue también a su lado y yo igual. Ayato y Laito parece que no encontraron su cuarto por el otro lado y nos siguieron. Doblamos en un pasillo y había varias puertas. _´´Ayato'' ''Laito'' ''Subaru'' _y en el frente estaban los cuartos de las chicas _''Bree'' ''Brittany'' ''Rose''._

Cada uno se metió a su cuarto y comencé a prepararme.

Rose POV'S

Arya bajo de mi espalda y sonrió.

-Yo te ayudo a ordenar!-dijo sonriendo-Que necesitas que te ayude?-preguntó. Pensé un poco.

-Ve a acomodar mis cuadernos de dibujo y yo iré a acomodar mi ropa-dije- Donde está el armario?-pregunté, Arya señalo la puerta- Ya estuviste aquí?-pregunté, volvió a asentir-Que hacías aquí?-pregunté.

- Papamaki y Cordelia me trajeron aquí para verlo-dijo sonriendo.

-Papamaki?... El señor Tougo-pregunté, ella rió.

-Es un señor muy amable-dijo.

-Y Cordelia? Se comporta como una buena madre?-pregunté, ella asintió.

-Ella es muy amable conmigo, pero no parece agradarle sus propios hijos, me preguntó por qué…-dijo pensativa- Pero no importa! Lo que importa ahora son…. LUCHA DE ESPADAS!-gritó y saco su mini espada de su estuche que colgaba del cinturón de su pantalón. Rápidamente tome la mía que se encontraba apoyada en su estuche. Izquierda, derecha. Arya era muy buena. Derecha, Arriba. Aprendió de la mejor. Arriba derecha. La extrañare mucho. Abajo y espadas enfrentadas. Las espadas quedaron quietas en el aire. Sonreímos satisfechas. Arya era la única persona que podía sacarme una sonrisa. No es mi hermana de sangre, pero yo la considero una.

-Debo comenzar a acomodar, Arya-dije con una sonrisa dulce. Ella asintió.

-Mejor, ve a bañarte y yo acomodare la ropa, debemos estar presentables para los caballeros-dijo rodando los ojos- Luego yo me bañare y jugaremos un rato-dijo riendo.

-Está bien, no hagas un desastre-dije mientras me metía en el baño. Era un baño muy moderno. Negro y blanco eran las combinaciones de colores. Me metí en la ducha, y cerré la puerta de vidrio. Agarré el tubo y comencé a mojar mi cuerpo. Lave mi cabello, use shampoo.

El recuerdo de cuando conocí a Arya llego a mi mente:

_Flashback_

_Caminaba por el mundo humano, estaba en un parque. Entre por los caminos que llegaban a una fuente. No había casi nadie, era temprano. Camine hasta que comencé a sentir llantos de una pequeña niña. Luego vi a una chiquita de más o menos 4 años llorando arrodillada en cerca de un árbol. Sentí una puntada en mi pecho. Y por unos segundos recordé la imagen de yo llorando cuando mi madre había muerto en el bosque._

_Me acerqué a la chica y me arrodille frente a ella. Leí sus pensamientos, lloraba por su madre, al igual que yo lo había hecho hace algunos años. La abrasé, no paró de llorar, pero aún así la abrasé, seguí leyendo sus pensamientos… no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, estaba sola. _

_-Estás conmigo-dije suavemente. Y con eso se durmió en mis brazos. La lleve al reino de mi padre, y le pedí que cuidara de ella como su propia hija, que la adoptara, a lo cual cedió. Solo me pidió, que cuando sea grande, me casaría con alguien que él elegiría. Yo era la más difícil de obedecer cuando de relaciones sociales se trataba. Así que yo ya estaba preparada para cualquier cosa._

_Arya vivió con nosotras, se transformo en un ángel luego de beber del agua angelical de nuestro reino. Al principio pensé que no sobreviviría a la transformación y me asuste, pero luego, unas pequeñas alas blancas salieron de su espalda. Tardo días en recuperarse. Y al principio su mirada era inexpresiva, pero luego se volvió más alegre, le di todo el amor que pude y lo sigo haciendo. Porque sé lo que se siente el dolor de una perdida._

Termine de bañarme y salí. No sin antes ponerme una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Mi hermana estaba sentada en la cama leyendo un libro y cuando me vio, corrió al baño pero luego se giró.

-Te he dejado la ropa que te pondrás en la cama!-gritó, asentí y tome la ropa y luego me fui a la habitación donde era mi guardarropas. Era inmenso, en las cuatro paredes había ropa colgada de perchas y abajo estantes con zapatillas y botas. No usaba sandalias ni tacones, me parecían incómodos y ridículos. A demás sabía que si intentaba usar algo de eso, me caería.

La ropa que mi hermana me dejo era simple, una remera negra, suelta pero a la vez corta, una falda fucsia. Mi hermana sabía que odiaba las faldas, ella también las detestaba, pero nuestro padre era muy estricto cuando se debía a la presentación. Y terminamos acostumbrándonos. No tengo nada en contra del fucsia, pero el rosa no. Y si lo uso es solo una prenda y nada más.

Me puse unas botas blancas y peine mi cabello que ahora era más lacio por estar mojado. Mi hermana salió con una toalla y corrió hacia el armario y salió cambiada.

Tenía un vestido celeste que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y botitas blancas. Se sentó a mi lado y me entrego un cepillo, sonreí y cepille su cabello.

Tocaron la puerta, salimos y era Elizabeth con las demás.

-Nos llaman para la cena-dijo acomodándose sus anteojos negros.

-Oh! No hay tiempo de jugar-dijo Arya haciendo puchero y saliendo de la habitación con mala gana.

Todas bajamos y los hermanos Sakamaki ya estaban allí, con una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos verdes, que supuse que era Cordelia.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Marshall, tus hijas son hermosas!-dijo sonriendo- Espero que ustedes se comporten bien con ellas, entienden?-dijo señalando a sus hijos quienes asintieron y observaron a sus nuevas prometidas.

POV NORMAL

Todos se sentaron en la mesa de un gran comedor, en la esquina estaba Tougo con su esposa, y en la otra Marshall con Arya. Y los chicos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa enfrente de las chicas.

La comida fue en silencio, solo a veces se escuchaban los susurros de Bree que le hablaba a su hermana que respondía con cosas corta. O las conversaciones del señor Mathers y Arya, o Tougo y Cordelia.

Cuando terminaron, ninguno se levanto.

-Y? Ya tienen una idea de con quién van a contraer matrimonio?-preguntó Cordelia con una mirada burlona. Shu miro disimuladamente a Lucy, Reiji miro a la ventana sabiendo con quien prefería quedarse. Ayato miro a Bree sádicamente. Laito le dirigió una mirada pervertida a Brittany, Kanato susurraba a Teddy en el oído que prefería a Pauline para ser una muñeca. Y Subaru se aseguró que nadie miraba a Rose, para luego mirarla sin que se dé cuenta. Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas.

-Eh? No decidieron?-preguntó- Yo ya tengo una idea-dijo sonriendo.

-Vengan chicos y chicas-dijo el señor Mathers mientras caminaba al centro del salón. Se formo un círculo. Cordelia se paró en el medio y examino cada cara. Sonrió, mientras miraba a Reiji, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al centro luego tomo a Elizabeth y la llevo con el anterior nombrado. Y es que quizás Elizabeth no eran físicamente parecidos pero al mirar la mirada seria, fría y calculadora de ambos, ocultas tras esos anteojos. Era como ver a la misma persona.

-Arya, ven aquí. Quieres ayudarme?-preguntó Cordelia, la pequeña asintió y fue con ella. Señalo a Shu y luego a Lucy

Cordelia miro a Shu quien dormía plácidamente en el hombro de Lucy. Con una sonrisa los llevo a ambos al centro y los dejo un poco alejados de Reiji y Elizabeth.

Luego Arya señalo a Ayato quien seguía mirando a Bree con la misma expresión que antes, deseo. Arya no estaba segura si juntarlos, pero parecía que Bree sería la única que podría llevarse bien con Ayato, si es que él no lo ponía difícil. Cordelia los llevo y también los dejo separados de las otras dos parejas.

Sin consultar a Arya, Cordelia tomo a Kanato y a Pauline quienes hablaban sobre caramelos y luego pasaron a los libros, y a los libros estúpidos escritos por manos humanas, los llevo al centro y los dejo ahí. Arya asintió en forma de aprobación sabiendo que esos dos se llevarían bien, parecían tener los mismos gustos.

Solo quedaban cuatro chicos, los cuales se pusieron en fila. Laito, Subaru, Brittany y Rose.

-Mmmm…-dijo Cordelia entrecerrando los ojos, miro a Brittany que no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro y luego a Rose que miraba a la nada, Arya estaba por hablar cuando Cordelia la interrumpió- Dejamela a me Arya, quiero ver si adivino-Se volvió a las dos chicas- Me la están poniendo difícil, no se descifrar sus expresiones y no sé como son…-siguió observándolas, luego miro a sus hijos. Subaru estaba empezándose a desesperar y Laito miraba a su madre con expresión divertida y una ceja fruncida- Podría ser que…-tomo la mano de Laito y luego la de Rose, Arya se sobresalto y miró a Subaru. Subaru rápidamente tomo la mano de Rose y tiro de ella haciendo que caiga en sus brazos, Arya suspiró con alivio- Oh, ya veo-dijo Cordelia con burla. Llevo a la pareja hacia donde estaban las demás y las dejo un poco separadas.

-Al parecer, no será tan difícil tenerte conmigo Brittany-kun-dijo Laito susurrando en el oído de Brittany.

-No te acerques demasiado-dijo la voz calmada de Brittany.

-Bien, supongo que es hora del baile-dijo Tougo con una sonrisa, todos los adolescentes lo fulminaron con la mirada. El señor Mathers rio.

-Ven Arya, tú serás mi pareja de baile-dijo haciendo una reverencia, tomo a su hija de ahora 10 años y la dio vuelta por los aires mientras la música sonaba.

Los chicos se pusieron en posición de baile y comenzaron a bailar.

-Shu, muévete-dijo Lucy tratando de que su pareja despertara.

-Hueles a vainilla…-fue lo único que dijo.

-Si lo sé-contestó la chica.

-De alguna manera… me relaja-dijo el chico, llevo una mano la cintura de la chica y la apego más a él. Esta apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Shu aprovecho esto para apoyar su quijada sobre la cabeza de la chica y cerró los ojos.

-Que estabas haciendo hoy en el laboratorio?-preguntó Reiji a la chica mientras se movían de un lado a otro.

-Un antídoto-dijo calmada-Tu?

-Un veneno-dijo sonriendo ante la ironía- Aunque no encuentro manera de hacerlo sin que sea una sustancia espesa.

-Mmm, deberías intentar usar acido, es suficiente si quieres envenenar a alguien, a menos que quieras introducirlo en algún liquido-dijo mirando a su pareja. Reiji asintió.

-Ya lo he pensado, y es exactamente lo que quiero hacer, introducirlo en un liquido-dijo Reiji.

-Si quieres, luego te ayudo, tengo cosas de mi antiguo laboratorio que pueden servirte. Dime cuando necesites algo-dijo la chica sonriendo, Reiji asintió pensativo.

-Ahora le perteneces a Ore-sama, tengo derecho a beber tu sangre-dijo Ayato sonriendo a Bree.

-N-no te pertenezco, no todavía-dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Estas nerviosa?-preguntó Ayato- Debes estar feliz de que quedaste con migo, todas tus hermanas morían por quedar a mi lado-dijo Ayato.

-No es cierto, mis hermanas ni siquiera te miraron-chilló la chica.

-Sí, claro-dijo Ayato con sarcasmo.

-No bromeo, ahora ni siquiera te están prestando atención.

-No importa! Tu eres mía-dijo el chico.

-Nfufufu Brittany-kun eres muy callada-dijo Laito acercando su rostro a su mejilla-Hueles dulce-sonrió- Que debo hacer para que esta princesa me hable?-dijo recorriendo el suave brazo de Brittany con sus manos.

-No me toques demasiado-dijo Brittany.

-No tocarte, oh no puedes pedirme eso. Todos quieren probar algo que se ve delicioso-dijo y luego susurró en su oído- Y tú no eres la excepción.

Dejo un suave y corto beso en los labios de Brittany, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara.

-Oh, qué bonita expresión-dijo Laito en un tono burlón.

-Pauline-kun-dijo la suave voz de Kanato-Que piensas sobre mí?-preguntó.

-Sobre ti?-preguntó la chica- A que te refieres?

-Yo, te parezco malo?-preguntó- Algunas chicas dicen que soy escalofriante y raro…-dijo con los ojos cristalizados- Aunque ellas son simplemente humanas, tú qué dices?

-Tú me pareces lindo y no eres raro (no es raro, su mami dice que es ezpezial XD) Porque lo dicen?-preguntó

-Por que habló con Teddy y no con ellas-dijo sobando, la chica limpio sus lagrimas y añadió.

-No eres raro, eres… lindo-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Kanato.

Subaru seguía avergonzado por lo que hizo, pero no iba a dejar que ese pervertido se quedara con Rose. Laito no la cuidaría sobre eso… que dijo Arya, todavía no me lo había dicho, pero sabía que no lo haría.

Miró a Rose, quien era un poco más baja que él, y se encontraba mirándolo a él, lo que lo puso nervioso y tenso.

-Por que estas nervioso?-preguntó.

-N-no estoy nervioso-negué rápidamente con la cabeza, quizás ya había olvidado.

-Mi hermana, Brittany, no te gusta?-preguntó.

-No es fea, pero somos compañeros y… y Laito es pervertido es mejor que no vayas con él-dije nervioso, ella pareció entender y asintió.

-Te gusto?-preguntó como si no fuera nada.

-Q-que?-pregunté sobresaltado.

-Si te gusto?-volvió a decir restándole importancia.

-N-no-negué con la cabeza, obviamente mintiendo, la chica había tenido mi atención desde que la vi.

-Ya veo-dijo asintiendo. No parecía afectarle, si no que se enojo- No tienes que mentirme, sabes?-dijo, temblando- No me gusta que la gente me mienta-negó.

-Como sabes que me gustas?-dije ruborizado.

-Leí los pensamientos de Arya-dijo tranquilizándose.

-S-si me gustas-dije mirando a otro lado.

-Ya lo sabía, no tenías que mentirme.

Volví a mirar hacia sus ojos y la besé por un momento, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para notar la suavidad de sus labios.

* * *

**Awww...**

**Kanato: Mi mami dice que soy ezpezial XD (no pude evitarlo)**

**OwO Dejen reviews Bitches! No sean fantasmas!**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**No se cuando subiré el proximo capítulo pero... SAYONARA!**


	3. Capítulo 3: El Pasado De Una Rosa

Capitulo 3: El pasado de una rosa

Tougo, Cordelia y Marshall se despidieron de sus hijos y la pequeña Arya se despidió de todos dejando a Rose para el final. Todos se habían quedado para saludar a la pequeña que había ganado el corazón de todos. Hasta a Reiji le agradaba la pequeña. ''Excelentes modales'' había dicho el segundo hijo, lo que sería un cumplido de parte del peli morado.

Arya se paro en frente de Rose y sus ojos se cristalizaron, Rose estaba de rodillas frente a ella, agarrándole una mano. La niña dejo caer las lágrimas y se lanzo contra su hermana. La abrazo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

-N-no quiero irme-dijo llorando.

-Y yo no quiero que te vayas… pero papá te va a cuidar-dijo Rose sonriendo, la niña se quedo callada- Sabes que te voy a extrañar, cierto?-dijo la chica, ella asintió y se separo de ella.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le lanzo una mirada a Subaru.

_-Duerme bien esta noche-fue lo que dijo_

_-Que vas a hacer?-preguntó la voz de Subaru._

_-Solo… duerme, luego entenderás-dijo la pequeña en la mente de Subaru._

Tomo la mano de su padre y atravesaron la puerta de la entrada. La puerta se cerró y el silencio inundo la sala, pero no duro demasiado.

-Ahh-Laito suspiro- Los viejos son cansadores!-dijo dramatizando.

-Tch, tienes razón pervertido-contestó Ayato.

Los demás se dirigieron a sus cuartos en silencio. Hoy era viernes, por lo que no había clases mañana

Subaru POV'S

A que se refería? Dormir bien? Como eso ayudaría a Rose? Me tire en la cama y traté de dormir, pero no podía, seguía recordando el beso que le di a Rose. Fue demasiado? Eso es taaaan no yo. Por que se puso así cuando le mentí y por que Arya le dijo que yo gustaba de ella?! Ashh-cerré los ojos y me propuse dormir, tarde un poco en hacerlo, pero lo hice.

_Abrí los ojos, todo estaba negro. Me senté en la oscuridad, era un vacío. Tch, esto pasa a veces._

_Mire a mi alrededor y me encontré con la mirada de Arya._

_-Así que entraste en mis sueños…-dije entendiendo todo, ella asintió._

_- Ven-dijo tomando mi mano. Caminamos en la oscuridad y pronto habíamos encontrado a una niña, idéntica a Rose, solo que más pequeña. Estaba tirada en el suelo y tenía los ojos cerrados-Ella es Rose de pequeña, voy a despertarla, cuando lo haga desapareceré de tu sueño, déjate guiar por ella, ella te mostrara lo que necesitas-dijo sacando una pequeña luz de sus manos, yo asentí y coloco la luz sobre el pecho de la niña, la luz fue absorbida y Arya fue desapareciendo lentamente mientras Rose despertaba._

_La pequeña Rose me miro con dolor en sus ojos. Podía verlo, su dolor. La ayude a levantarse y tomo mi mano. Camino hacia la derecha. Pronto el camino fue cambiando y fuimos apareciendo en un bosque._

_Una pequeña Rose alegre correteaba y daba vueltas haciendo que su cabello bailase con el viento. Había una pequeña mariposa con ella. Y trataba de seguirla mientras reía, sonreí. Se veía adorable._

_-Rose, Rose!-dijo un niño albino corriendo hacia ella- Vamos, nuestra madre dice que debes prepararte para la fiesta de tu cumpleaños!-chillo el chico similar a ella._

_-Está bien, Thomas!-rio- Vamos, hoy vamos a pasar el día con mamá y papá, no estarán ocupados hoy, podrán estar con nosotros!-dijo Rose agitando sus brazos. El pequeño, llamado Thomas asintió mientras sonreía. Corrieron a el castillo y la pequeña Rose al lado mío tomo mi mano y me tiró para que corriéramos atrás de ellos. _

_Cuando llegamos al castillo. Rose estaba con otra ropa y había una gran fiesta. Gente elegantemente vestidos bailaban de un lado a otro, en el frente del salón había dos tronos blancos donde estaba un hombre que conocía como Marshall Mathers, y al lado de él estaba una mujer parecida a Rose, aunque una versión adulta y feliz. Nos acercamos a ellos para poder escuchar mejor la conversación. Ninguno nos veía._

_-Mami, y esta noche nos contaras un cuento?-preguntó Thomas, ella asintió._

_-Y cantaras para nosotros?-preguntó Rose con sus ojos iluminados, la mujer volvió a asentir. Los niños celebraron mientras bailaban un intento de vals torpe pero a la vez adorable._

_Un sonido de disparo se oyó afuera. Todos se quedaron en silencio._

_-Mami, que fue eso?-preguntó Thomas, que se veía menor que Rose._

_-Mami, quienes están haciendo ese ruido?-preguntó Rose algo nerviosa._

_El señor Mathers se paro sobresaltado._

_-Marissa, lleva a los niños. Corre, huye-dijo desesperado._

_Todos los invitados corrieron asustados. Por la puerta apareció un hombre alto y esbelto de pelo azulado y ojos del mismo color. _

_-Que haces aquí?-preguntó el señor Mathers con firmeza._

_-Oh! Aquí no está lo que busco su alteza. Será mejor que lo encuentre y me vaya-dijo con ironía. El señor Marshall estaba a punto de hablar cuando el hombre lo callo- Disculpe mi alteza, pero debo quitarlo de mi camino-dijo el hombre mientras lanzaba una clase de hechizo, haciendo que el señor Mathers se quedara quieto, sin hablar ni poder moverse. _

_Luego se fue. Seguimos por donde Rose se había ido con su madre. Regresamos al bosque. _

_-Corran niños, no se detengan-dijo la mujer._

_-Mami, a que estamos jugando?-preguntó Thomas_

_-A las escondidas, cariño, no nos deben encontrar o si no perdemos-dijo agitada. Sacó unas grandes alas y abrazo a los dos niños y comenzó a volar, fue difícil seguirlos pero lo hicimos. _

_Cuando se detuvieron más adelante, la mujer ya no podía respirar bien. Se quedo allí y les habló a sus niños- Chicos, ya no puedo… deben irse ahora… corran hacia el castillo y busquen a su padre-dijo._

_-Pero mamá, que sucede?-preguntó Rose._

_-Váyanse, corran-grito, a lo lejos se veía al hombre que había aparecido hace unos momentos. _

_-Oh Marissa, Marissa. Tanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo en hombre con una sonrisa- El arcángel más hermoso, y supongo que esos dos son tus preciados hijos-dijo mirando a los pequeños- Aw, debo admitir que son hermosos, aunque pienso que los nuestros habrían salido aún más preciosos-dijo fingiendo tristeza. Avanzo hacia ellos._

_-Que quieres de mí?-preguntó la mujer._

_-Que quiero?-preguntó- O mejor dicho, que quería…? Comencemos por decir que quería poder… luego una hermosa mujer con la quien compartirlo pero parece que esa mujer decidió compartirlo con otro hombre-dijo- Ahora, exactamente ahora, lo que quiero es quitarle todo a tu estúpida familia. Y digamos que he preferido comenzar con ustedes-dijo sonriendo. En el momento en que comenzó con un conjuro. La mujer desesperada abrazo sus hijos y abrió sus alas cubriéndolos con ellas. Le dio la espalda al hombre y se arrodillo frente a sus hijos._

_-Recuerden que los quiero-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos esperando lo que sea que venía. Un grito desgarrador se oyó, proveniente de la boca de la mujer. Los niños cayeron horrorizados hacia atrás. El niño, Thomas, no tardo en llorar y abrazar a su hermana que estaba en estado de shock._

_-Oh, ahora siguen ustedes dos, pequeñas linduras. Quien será el primero?-preguntó- Será la niña? O el bebe llorón que extraña a su mami?-dijo haciendo un puchero en forma de burla._

_-Ni se te ocurra-dijo un hombre apareciendo de detrás de los árboles, apuntando con una pistola._

_-Oh, veo que tenemos un invitado aquí-dijo el hombre imitando sorpresa- Nada más y nada menos que mi hermano menor. Y hoy, jugaras el papel de héroe?-preguntó- Mira a estos dos niños. No son los hijos de la mujer que amabas? Que ambos amábamos?-preguntó._

_-Todo el mundo quería a Marissa, genio! Tú la mataste!-dijo el hombre desesperado apuntando con la pistola- Matt! Llevate a los niños!-gritó el hombre sujetando la pistola, de los arbustos salió otro hombre alto de cabello dorado y ojos rojos. Alzo a los niños como a dos bolsas de papa._

_-Mama!-gritó Rose llorando, alzando un brazo en un intento inútil de tomar a su madre quien yacía en el suelo, muerta._

_-Quiero ir con mamá!-gritaba Thomas pataleando. El hombre, llamado Matt no hizo caso omiso. Su expresión era de total comprensión a lo que los dos pequeños estaban pasando. _

_Mire a la niña que me acompañaba y a la que sujetaba de la mano. Había lágrimas en sus ojos pero no lloró. Seguimos a los niños que eran cargados de vuelta al castillo en contra de su voluntad. _

_Cuando llegaron al castillo, el señor Mathers estaba recuperado y agradecido de ver a sus hijos, al verlos solos, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, con solo ver a los niños llorar era suficiente. Los abrazó y lo que ocurrió fue inesperado. El niño, Thomas, salió corriendo de vuelta al bosque. _

_Su padre y su hermana lo siguieron desesperados. Cuando llegaron a fuera, lo habían perdido de vista, el pequeño no estaba. Avanzaron a paso apurado. No había nadie alrededor, y todo estaba en silencio. _

_Lo divisaron a lo lejos en uno de los arbustos. Su hermana, desesperada corrió hacia el._

_-Hija! No!-gritó su padre, demasiado tarde._

_Rose abrió los arbustos con sus manos y encontró a su hermano con un cuchillo clavado en su ojo derecho. Y un brazo cortado. Cayo al suelo, como antes lo había hecho. Una risa malvada se escucho en el castillo. El padre tomo a su hija y la alzo, esta no se negó, mientras se alejaba siguió viendo el cadáver de su hermano con la mirada perdida. Sus ojos estaban vacios como los de una muñeca sin alma._

_La niña al lado mío rompió en llanto, soltó mi mano y se tiro de rodillas al suelo. Su mano acariciaba sus ojos tratando inútilmente de borrar las lágrimas que caían como una cascada. Me arrodille en frente a ella y la abrasé fuerte, como Arya había abrazado a Rose cuando se despidieron, la abrasé como… como Arya me había contado que Rose lo había hecho cuando encontró a la niña desamparada en el parque. La noche desapareció y el sol subió en cosas de segundos. Rose al lado de su madre, todo estaba desierto, en el castillo ya no quedaba nadie y lo único que había era el cuerpo de su madre. Se acostó al lado de ella y tomo su mano. Comenzó a tararear una canción, una melodía triste y melancólica, beso la fría mejilla de su madre y se fue. _

_Mientras se alejaba, todo volvió a cambiar. Encontré a una Rose de más o menos unos 10 años. Se encontraba en su habitación, sola mirando a la nada. Sentada en el rincón más oscuro de su habitación, abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba a la nada._

_-Querida…-dijo una voz dulce desde la puerta, me giré hacia el sr. Mathers-Te traje helado…-dijo acercándose a ella, se arrodillo y dejo el helado en frente de ella, luego tomo asiento al lado de ella, tomo su mano y volvió a hablar- Yo la amaba… la amaba a tu madre y a tu hermano-dijo tratando de no llorar- Ya los había perdido… no había nada que hacer… no quería perder a alguien más…-dijo agachando su cabeza._

_-No te odio…-dijo Rose sin ninguna expresión, mirando el helado._

_Su padre abrazo a la chica y lloró, pero la chica no hizo nada solo se dedico a observar el helado. Unas voces al lado de la otra puerta se escucharon. Atravesé la puerta y encontré a una sirvienta al lado de alguien quien parecía un doctor._

_-No puede hacer esto…-susurró la sirvienta con desesperación- No mejorara, el sr. Mathers no es demasiado fuerte cuando se trata de emociones. Y su hija… solo es una niña. Detenga esto por favor._

_-Por favor, vuelva a su trabajo y déjeme hacer el mío-dijo el hombre molesto. Cuando la mujer bajo las escaleras, volvió a cambiar, era una habitación más grande, y una Rose de más o menos 15 o 16 años. Era luna llena y ella se encontraba mirando la luna desde la ventana de su habitación. Tomo un cuaderno de dibujo y lo abrió, en ella se encontraba un dibujo de su madre, junto a su padre, hermano y ella. Todos estaban sonriendo._

_-Feliz cumpleaños para mí-susurró. Y todo se volvió oscuro. La niña cayó de mis brazos. Y desapareció, ya nada me rodeaba, solo oscuridad._

Me levanté sobresaltado, mire a mi alrededor y me encontraba en mi habitación, era de día. Me levanté y cerré rápidamente las ventanas, el sol me molestaba demasiado.

Y ahora... ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Me di un baño, me vestí y rápidamente fui al cuarto de Rose para preguntarle sobre Arya, si había alguna posibilidad de que viera a la pequeña.

Toqué la puerta de la habitación, y la puerta se abrió, no salió quien esperaba que lo hiciera. Elizabeth me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-Que necesitas?-preguntó.

-Quiero hablar con Rose-dije inclinando mi cabeza por la puerta, pero Elizabeth tapo el paso.

-No puedes-dijo seria.

-Por qué no puedo?-pregunté mirándola fijamente.

-Porque ahora está durmiendo-dijo segura. Decidí retirarme, pero cuando di un paso recordé algo y me giré rápidamente, justo antes que la puerta se cerrara, tome el borde de la puerta y miré a Elizabeth quien me miraba estática.

-Rose volvió a su cuarto a la misma hora que yo, y que tú-dije-Tú estás despierta, porque no lo estaría ella?-pregunté, Elizabeth se acomodo sus anteojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-Eso es porque…-no deje que hable y la empuje, no muy brutamente y pase a su habitación.

-Empujar a una señorita es muy grosero de tu parte-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, sí como sea. Lo siento-dije restándole importancia.

Miré hacia la cama y vi a Rose durmiendo.

-Tsk-anteojitos tenía razón. Fruncí el ceño y mi cerebro volvió a trabajar-Que le hiciste?-pregunté.

Después de todo, ella era una versión femenina de Reiji y sabía que a él le gustaba experimentar con cosas. No estaba seguro si ella compartía ese gusto también con él. Ella sonrió, pero no contesto.

Enojado, tomé el cuerpo de Rose y lo llevé a mi habitación. Cuando entre, todo mi cuarto ya estaba acomodado, lo cual me sorprendió.

-Que rápido-susurré, pero luego volví a lo mío y acomodé a Rose en mi cama. Me senté al lado de ella y la observé. Su respiración era relajada y parecía tranquila.

No sé que hizo esa demente, pero más vale que no sea nada malo. La puerta de mi habitación sonó y abrí la puerta. Elizabeth se encontraba ahí con una sonrisa.

-No hice nada malo-dijo- Lo que hice es para ayudarla.

-Aún no me dices que le hiciste-dije molesto.

-Solo le di una bebida para dormir un rato-dijo- Puedo pasar? No puedo dejar que mis hermanas escuchen demasiado…-asentí y la deje pasar.

Dio unos pasos, y cerré la puerta me giré y espere a que hablara.

-Rose no puede dormir por las noches-dijo- Tiene miedo de dormir, las pesadillas la acosan y se siente demasiado insegura-dijo mirando a Rose durmiendo- He observado algunos documentos del doctor de ella. Sus inseguridades y miedos pueden llevarla a la locura. Sería un problema sin solución, un laberinto oscuro sin salidas ni una luz que pueda guiarte.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, como podía decirlo con tanta tranquilidad.

-No tengo intenciones de dejar que eso suceda, Subaru-dijo naturalmente-Pero necesito que trates de hacer lo que puedas-dijo la chica, la mire con el ceño fruncida.

-Que puedo hacer yo?-pregunté.

-Es muy complicado. Por un lado, sería normal pedirte que la enamores de ti para poder distraerla, pero eso sería una mentira. Y por otro lado, es la única idea que se me ocurre. Pero, por ahora lo único que puedes hacer es acercarte a ella cuando quieras, no porque te lo digo, solo acércate a ella porque es lo que tú quieres, tiene que ser algo sincero. Rose es muy delicada con las mentiras…-dijo yéndose.

-No entiendo…-dije confundido, Elizabeth suspiro.

-Si tú te acercaras, con intenciones de enamorarla para intentar distraerla por qué piensas que es la única manera de ayudarla, sería una mentira, porque tú lo harías por qué piensas que es lo correcto. En cambio, si tú te acercas a ella por qué quieres, y de verdad QUIERES conocerla, sería sincero, una relación sincera, y por lo tanto ella se sentiría mejor. Pero Subaru, si realmente te gusta mi hermana, nunca le mientas-dijo algo preocupada- Si no te gusta, o piensas que es demasiado para ti, lo entiendo, puedo decirle a mi padre que te cambie por otro vampiro. Estoy segura que mi padre haría cualquier cosa por el bien de una de sus hijas y Tougo es un amigo intimo de mi padre, el también lo entendería.

-No lo hagas-dije- Yo quiero estar con ella- dije seguro, ella me miro por unos segundos y luego asintió- Pero lo que aún no entiendo… es porque Rose es delicada con las mentiras.

-Estoy un 98% segura de que Arya te mostro el pasado de Rose-dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Asentí incomodo- Lo que no te mostro es que el hombre que asesino a la madre de Rose, era nuestro tío, hermano de mi padre, el estaba enamorado de mi madre y la quería para él. Trató de violar a la madre de Rose y cuando nuestro padre se entero, lo corrió del reino.

-El día del cumpleaños de Rose, mi tío había aparecido en el bosque mientras ella jugaba sola. Él le había entregado una hermosa mariposa de colores. Ella la acepto, pero no sabía que parte del alma de mi madre se encontraba atrapada en la mariposa. Así que cuando mi tío mato a mi madre, no lo hizo con un hechizo, si no que lo único que hizo fue aplastar la mariposa. Estoy segura que jamás viste llegar algún hechizo de parte de mi tío, en el momento que murió la madre de Rose.

-Mientras Rose trataba de recuperarse, se dio cuenta de aquello. Se dio cuenta de la mentira de mi tío y pensó que era su culpa.

-Pero fue solo una mentira, ella no sabía no hay forma de que sea su culpa-dije pero Elizabeth me interrumpió.

-No fue solo una mentira, fue la mentira que le quito la mayor parte de lo que ella amaba. Admiro a Rose, de que pueda seguir con vida, no cualquiera lo aguanta. Ver a tu madre y a tu hermano pequeño morir frente a tus ojos, el día de su propio cumpleaños, es algo horrible...-dijo la chica negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón-asentí.

Si un corazón pudiese romperse en mil pedazos, el mío ya lo habría hecho.

-Bien, debo irme. Rose va a tardar algunas horas en despertarse, no te preocupes, mientras duerme con la bebida, no tendrá pesadillas-dijo, asentí-Adiós-dijo retirándose por la puerta.

Volví a sentarme al lado de Rose y la observé dormir.

Pasaron las horas y no me di cuenta de que me quede dormido. Unas suaves manos acariciaban mi cabello, supe de quienes eran esas manos pero no quería levantarme.

-Que hago en tu habitación?-preguntó.

-Larga historia-dije- Pensé que tu hermana te había envenenado o algo así-contesté.

-Ya veo…-dijo, sus manos soltaron mi cabello y abrí los ojos. Me encontré con los ojos fucsias de Rose observándome con curiosidad.

Deposito un beso en mi mejilla, provocando que un mini sonrojo se posara en mis mejillas.

-Gracias de todas maneras-dijo.

Y con eso se levanto de mi cama. La observe mientras salía de la habitación, me quede sin nada que hacer, suspiré.

Al menos ya no necesitaba saber el paradero de Arya, aunque la pequeña sería de gran ayuda. Luego vino a mi cabeza la imagen de Thomas, el hermanito de Rose, supongo que él era menor que ella. Debió sentirse culpable por no proteger a su hermano y pienso que quizás, Rose intenta que Arya ocupe el vacío que Thomas dejo en su corazón.

Puede que ese vacío no se vuelva a ocupar, puede que Arya logré hacerlo, quien sabe. Arya sabe que ella misma está intentando ocupar ese espacio, Rose también lo sabe, pero sabe que lo hace sinceramente, porque esta agradecida de lo que Rose hizo por ella.

El lugar de una madre nadie lo puede ocupar, al igual que el amor de una madre no se puede reemplazar. Pero yo no soy una madre, soy su prometido y si tengo que destronar a su madre de su corazón, si tengo que ocupar ese lugar, lo haré. Porque yo, Subaru Sakamaki, amo sinceramente a Rose Mathers.

* * *

**Capitulo Triste! Lloré escribiendo este capítulo. Soy sentimental, lo sé. NO ME JUZGUEN!**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus opiniones Por favor!**

**Y también acepto que dejen consejos para los próximos capítulos**

**SAYONARA!**

**Cuando tenga tiempo, subo otro capítulo**


	4. Capítulo 4: Juego de Seducción

**ADVERTENCIA: Capitulo perver (NO LEMMON) Algo perver.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Juego de seducción.

La puerta se abrió, los jóvenes y las jóvenes que habitaban la mansión aparecieron rápidamente en la sala principal. Se miraron entre ellos y esperaron a que la persona quien había abierto la puerta, entre.

Por ella entro Cordelia, madre de los trillizos.

-Pero bueno, bueno, bueno. Todos me estaban esperando-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Puedo preguntar que necesitas?-preguntó Reiji acomodándose los anteojos- No estaba informado sobre ninguna visita hoy-dijo el joven.

-Oh pues, si estas interesado, tu padre me envió para preguntar cómo andan las cosas por aquí-dijo como si no fuera nada.

-Eso es extraño, no suele interesarse demasiado en nuestro bienestar-contestó Reiji entrecerrando los ojos.

-Quizás tengas razón. Pero es un caso especial, no están solos. Tienen bellas damas viviendo con ustedes, quienes son sus prometidas. Deben atenderlas bien, para eso estoy aquí. Voy a enseñarles a tratarse bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tú?-preguntó Ayato con ironía.

Sí! Yo-contestó Cordelia enojada. Su humor cambio repentinamente y se giró hacia las damas quienes estaban calladas observando la conversación- Comenzaremos primero con las damas.

-Es usted conciente de que mañana tenemos que asistir al colegio?-preguntó Elizabeth fríamente.

-Oh, sí. Pues, no iran-dijo sonriendo.

-Sí!-dijo Ayato con triunfo.

La cara de Reiji y Elizabeth mostraban sorpresa y luego enojo.

-No podemos faltar-protestó Reiji-Sería una mancha a mi asistencia perfecta, y además las señoritas quizás deben aprender algo importante.

-Las SEÑORITAS, van adelantadas-recalcó Cordelia-Y en cuanto a ustedes, eres el único que tiene interés en asistir al colegio-dijo sonriendo.

Y era verdad. Kanato, Laito y Ayato tenían una sonrisa en su rostro. Shu dormía plácidamente y una mueca divertida había en sus labios. En cuanto a Subaru, la escuela le daba totalmente igual. Sus calificaciones eran altas al igual que las de sus hermanos y la asistencia no le importaba.

Nadie protesto nada.

-Bien, damas-dijo Cordelia juntando sus manos- Síganme-dijo mientras subía las escaleras. Todas se miraron entre ellas y las siguieron.

Ya en un cuarto grande, apartado de las habitaciones, entraron todas y se ubicaron en los sillones.

-Mmmm… por donde empezamos-dijo Cordelia pensativa- Ya se, vamos a ver sus personalidades- Bien, háblenme de ustedes. Comencemos por la mayor, Lucía, verdad? La chica asintió.

-Habla sobre ti-dijo Cordelia sentándose en una silla con las piernas cruzadas, su codo apoyado en el posa brazos y su cabeza descansaba en su mano.

La chica miró a sus hermanas, quienes la miraban atentamente. Luego miró a Cordelia. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Me están hablando… a mí?-preguntó señalándose a sí misma. Elizabeth golpeo su frente en una señal de frustración.

-Es demasiado distraída-negó Elizabeth con la cabeza- Siempre está en su mundo y no presta demasiada atención a los demás, a menos que llame su atención-continuó- Lo único que hace es encerrarse en su cuarto y realmente no sé qué es lo que hace allí todo el tiempo-dijo Lucy.

-Ya veo… y tú Elizabeth?-preguntó. La chica se enderezo y entrecerró los ojos.

-Dime una pregunta en concreto-dijo- No puedo decir que es lo que exactamente quieres saber.

-Dime, que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre-dijo.

-Leo libros-contestó.

-Y cuando no estás leyendo libros?-preguntó Cordelia.

-Experimento-contestó.

-Y que haces cuando NO estás leyendo libros o experimentando-preguntó Cordelia con aburrimiento. La chica no contesto.

-Siempre estoy leyendo libros o experimentando. A menos que se refiera a hacer las tareas de la escuela y encargarme de mis hermanas-contesto al fin.

-Ash! Eres anormal!-dijo Cordelia- Dejaras de leer libros y harás otras cosas.

-Como qué?-preguntó.

-Ya corregiremos los errores más tarde-dijo Cordelia- Ahora sigamos con Bree.

-A mi… a mí me gusta cantar-dijo mirando hacia otra lado- Si, eso.

-Ahaaa-dijo Cordelia no muy segura- Que más?

-Eh… me gusta… jugar videojuegos…-contestó- Na-nada más-negó con la cabeza.

-Y tú?-preguntó a la hermana de Bree, Brittany-Que haces?-la chica se dedico a mirarla con ninguna expresión en el rostro. La mirada profunda de la chica le dio un escalofríos a Cordelia.

-No habla mucho-dijo su hermana gemela- Pero algo que le gusta hacer, es tocar instrumentos musicales. Ella siempre toca mientras yo cantó-dijo sonriendo.

-Ya veo…-asintió Cordelia-Pauline. Que te gusta hacer?-preguntó.

-Me gustan… me gustan los pasteles-fue lo único que dijo. Cordelia le lanzo una mirada de ''Enserio?''-Todo tipos de dulces y también me gusta hacer pasteles y dulces. Aunque cuando no hago eso. Leo libros-dijo algo tímida.

-Que tienes debajo de tu parche?-preguntó Cordelia- Que te sucedió en el ojo?-preguntó.

-Na-nada-contestó la chica tomando con una mano su parche negro- No me gusta, quitármelo.

-Por qué?-preguntó Cordelia.

-No me preguntes!-dijo desesperada la chica mirando hacia abajo.

-No le gusta hablar sobre eso-contestó Elizabeth seria-Prosigue…

-Rose, háblame de ti, que te gusta hacer?-preguntó.

-Dibujar-fue lo único que contesto.

-Y nada más?-preguntó.

-Rose también canta-dijo Bree-Al igual que Lucy siempre toca algún instrumento para ella y ella canta-contestó Bree. Cordelia asintió.

-Ok, terminamos con ese tema. Ahora corregiremos todo lo que deben tener en cuenta. Ahora párense y formen una línea. De menor a mayor-dijo Cordelia parándose de su asiento y yendo en frente de las chicas que estaban formadas frente a una mini ventana que daba a otra habitación de la mansión. Las examino, examino sus ropas, sus cuerpos (lo cual puso nerviosa a cada una de las chicas aunque no lo demostraran) y sus rostros.

-Esperen aquí-dijo Cordelia mientras desaparecía de la sala.

-Que trata de hacer?-preguntó Brittany, sorprendiendo a todas de que hablara.

-No lo sé-contestó Elizabeth poniendo una mano en su frente, frustrada. Cordelia volvió a aparecer y todas volvieron a sus lugares. Esta vez, con ella había traído varias bolsas de tiendas de ropa femenina y les entrego una a cada una.

No les dio tiempo de ver lo que había cuando empujo a todas a la habitación de detrás y las obligo a cambiarse.

Luego de unos minutos todas salieron a regañadientes de la habitación.

-Parecemos prostitutas!-chilló Bree señalando su ropa.

-Es-esto es incomodo-dijo Pauline intentando bajar su falda.

-Esto no me gusta-dijo Brittany calmada.

-Totalmente inapropiado, demasiado inapropiado-se quejo Elizabeth.

-Quiero ser un chico-dijo la mayor maldiciendo su existencia.

-Pienso lo mismo-dijo Rose mirando a su hermana mayor.

-Se visten como monjas! Mostrar algo de piel no es un crimen, y si lo fuera… que? No somos humanos-se quejo Cordelia.

Las chicas de miraron entre ellas. Todas se sentían incomodas vestidas de esa manera. Elizabeth se encontraba con una pollera negra corta que dejaba a la vista sus piernas largas y delgadas. Llevaba una camisa blanca, desabrochada arriba la cual marcaba sus pechos y hacía sentir a la chica al descubierto. Lucy llevaba una pollera corta y turquesa, resaltando sus ojos. Una remera beige con cuello de V y al igual que su hermana, con algunos botones abiertos.

Bree se encontraba con una remera negra con escote, un mini chaleco rojo con cuadros negros y mini shorts rojos. Brittany llevaba una pollera negra. Musculosa Rosa y un chaleco completamente negro con una mini rosa roja. Pauline llevaba una papera blanca que dejaba ver su ombligo, un chalequito celeste y una pollera turquesa. La chica se escondió detrás de sus hermanas, asustada.

Rose por ultimo llevaba una pollera fucsia con cadenas de plata que cruzaban hacia el costado. Una musculosa blanca y un chaleco negro.

-Se ven bien-dijo Cordelia sonriendo.

Un suspiro se escucho en la otra sala, seguido de eso, algunos gruñidos y sonidos de golpes. Cordelia silenciosamente se acerco a la ventana oscura y la abrió. Revelando a los seis hermanos Sakamaki dándole golpes en la espalda a Laito quien derramaba sangre por la nariz. Al darse cuenta de que ahora eran ellos los que eran observados, se quedaron quietos.

Sus expresiones eran totalmente graciosas. Lucy estaba con los ojos abiertos como a un niño que lo atrapan haciendo algo que no debía, Reiji estaba haciendo una mueca, y giró su cabeza hacia otro lado con un notable sonrojo escondiéndolo con sus manos. Ayato estaba maldiciendo a su hermano. Kanato trataba de echar toda la culpa a Laito y hacerse el inocente. Laito tenía una cara de estar en las nubes mientras la sangre caía como una cascada de su nariz mientras miraba a las hermanas. Subaru, quien se encontraba encima de Laito tratando de golpearlo, se avergonzó de sí mismo y rápidamente de alejo de Laito y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Que pervertidos habían resultado ser los hermanos Sakamaki-dijo en un tono de burla- Desde hace cuando están aquí?-preguntó, nadie contesto- Supongo que desde el principio-dijo, pero nadie contestó- Su silencio habla por ustedes… pero ahora que estamos todos juntos, porque no comenzamos un juego-dijo Cordelia con un gran sonrisa.

Laito quien salió de su trance se colocó detrás de Brittany, ignorando a su madre.

-Oh Brittany-kun, lo que logras esconder debajo de esa larga pollera del colegio-dijo acariciando los brazos de su prometida-Con solo verte con esa ropa, me enciende-dijo sonrojado.

-Sí, si Laito, eso lo dejas para después-dijo Cordelia empujando a su hijo- Ahora, todos, pónganse en línea, sus prometidos y prometidos al frente-hicieron lo que les pidieron a regañadientes y esperaron las siguientes instrucciones- Chicos siéntense en el sillón-dijo ordenando a los chicos, quienes retrocedieron como si fueran piezas de ajedrez, Shu, Reiji y Ayato se sentaron en un sillón, quedando al frente de sus prometidas, luego Kanato, Laito y Subaru se sentaron en el otro. También quedando frente de sus prometidas. Los sillones estaban enfrentados, por lo tanto, Lucy, Elizabeth y Bree estaban dando la espalda a Pauline, Brittany y Rose. Ya todos acomodados. Cordelia paso por el espacio que había entre las hermanas mayores y menores.

Lucy, quien estaba perdida en su mundo, otra vez, fue la primera en caer. Cordelia la empujo bruscamente hacia el frente haciendo que caiga sobre su prometido de una manera no muy cómoda. Despertando al chico quien dormía hasta entonces plácidamente en el sillón. El chico tardó en entender lo que pasaba, pero se concentro en los pechos de su prometida que estaban sobre su cara. Aprovecho eso y recostó su cabeza sobre sus pechos.

-Ahh-suspiro-Son… como almohadas… comodas….. almohadas-dijo acomodando su cabeza.

-Que estas hac…-pero Elizabeth no pudo terminar, fue la segunda en caer. Cayó al sofá, sobre Reiji, sus caras estaban enfrentadas.

-Lo siento…-dijo avergonzada, buscando en algún lado los anteojos que habían caído. Los encontró entre el pecho de Reiji y se lo colocó, solo para darse cuenta de que sus rostros estaban a exactamente cinco centímetros.

-N-no importa-dijo Reiji sin saber qué cara poner.

Bree, quien miraba a todos lados, sabiendo que era la siguiente, se propuso escapar, pero fue demasiado tarde, ni bien dio el primer paso, Ayato puso su pie para que tropezara, lo que hizo que Bree retrocediera un paso y fue cuando Cordelia aprovecho para empujarla.

Bree, al igual que sus hermanas cayó sobre su prometido, pero cayo demasiado bajo. Su rostro se encontraba en el estomago de su prometido, trato de levantarse y cuando lo hizo Ayato volvió a empujarla sobre él.

-Me gusta este juego-dijo con una sonrisa perfecta. Bree estaba ahora a la altura de Ayato, un poquito más arriba ya que se encontraba sobre sus piernas.

Ayato acercó su nariz hacia el cuello de la chica y sintió su aroma.

-Que dulce aroma-suspiró con los ojos cerrados- No olvides que eres de Ore-sama y nadie de la escuela puede tocarte-dijo enojado.

Brittany quien pensaba una forma de escapar de aquel juego. Quiso caminar silenciosamente hacia la puerta, pero se dio cuenta de algo. Tenía atada una cadena, no demasiado apretada, siguió la cadena hasta que llego a unas manos. Las manos de Laito, sujetaban la cadena y en su rostro una sonrisa de violador del bosque oscuro ((XD no pude evitarlo)). El chico tiró de la cadena haciendo que la chica se sobresaltara y caminara hacia a él antes de que el la hiciera tropezar.

No fue necesario un empujón, Laito acerco más la cadena. Brittany cayó sobre Laito, en una posición totalmente inadecuada para ella. Con las piernas separadas sobre las piernas de Laito.

-Uhmm… Mi chica casi escapa-dijo fingiendo tristeza- Suerte que te atrapé, si no me quedaría solo y sin cariños-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero ahora estás conmigo-dijo- Cuantas cosas se me ocurren ahora-dijo susurrando en el oído- Y no son cosas sanas, o cosas lindas-dijo delineando sus labios- Aunque claro, si tu quieres cosas lindas, te daré lo que quieras-dijo sintiendo su aroma.

Brittany no dijo nada, giró su cabeza hacia su hermana quien la miraba con cara de ''Socorro''.

-No es suficiente vestirnos como prostitutas? Ahora quieres un prostíbulo?-se quejo Bree, enojada.

Cordelia rió y siguió con Pauline, quien temblaba rogando que nunca llegue su turno pero llego tan rápido que ni lo vio venir.

Cayó encima de Kanato, sentada sobre él. Aplastando a Teddy, Kanato no dijo nada ni mostro una sola expresión. Pero luego de unos segundos de observarla, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y lloró como un niño sin caramelo.

-Me golpeaste-sollozo- A mí y a Teddy-siguió llorando. La chica no sabía qué hacer- Consolamé!-gritó Kanato enojado. Pauline le pareció tierno aquello y acaricio la mejilla de Kanato. Kanato dejo de llorar y dejo a Teddy al lado. Pauline siguió acariciando su mejilla y luego paró. Kanato dio señales de que volvería a llorar. La chica rápidamente lo abrazo y recostó su cabeza en hombro del chico. Kanato aprovecho su cercanía y rozo su piel con la de la chica, acariciándola. Lo que produjo que los pelos de la chica de erizaran.

-Tienes una piel muy suave, Pauline-kun-dijo la voz calmada de Kanato- Es como de porcelana-dijo sonriendo. Luego tomo su corto cabello que le llegaba hasta el final de la barbilla-Y tu cabello, tiene un dulce aroma-dijo rozando su nariz con el cabello de la chica, la cual, al ser corto, estaba cerca de su rostro. Luego miro sus labios. Kanato se acerco a ellos y rozo sus labios con los de ella- Tus labios también son finos-susurró- Me preguntó si son igual de suaves, como tu piel.

Subaru estaba alarmado y nervioso. Nunca había estado con una chica en esa posición extremadamente sexual. Y cuando menos lo esperaba. Rose cayó encima del. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos como platos y su miembro estaba justo debajo de la pollera de Rose. Al instante se sonrojo y trato de acomodarse, sin moverse demasiado para incomodar a la chica, que estaba en una clase de shock. El chico escondió la cara en el cuello de la chica y suspiro al sentir su aroma.

-Que divertido!-dijo Cordelia sentándose en la silla que había en medio de los dos sillones.

-Te diviertes con estas escenas?-preguntó Reiji- Que mujer tan pervertida.

-Oh, Reiji, yo aquí no soy la pervertida-dijo sonriendo- Me causa gracia ver sus expresiones. Son tan inocentes-dijo mirando a las chicas.

Todas las chicas estaban avergonzadas de las posiciones en la que se encontraban, nadie habló.

-Y que es lo que quieres lograr con esto?-preguntó Elizabeth volviendo a estar seria, lista para levantarse. Pero Cordelia no dejo que lo hiciera. Así que Elizabeth se quedo quieta.

-Que quiero lograr con esto?-preguntó Cordelia con una sonrisa- Quiero que manifiesten sus deseos por el otro-dijo clavando su mirada en todos.

Todos, excepto unos cuantos, quedaron en Shock.

-Q-que dices?-preguntó Subaru.

-Es exactamente lo que están pensando. Haré que lleguen a sentir deseos, por el otro-dijo sonriendo, como si no fuera nada.

-Ahora, eso es todo por hoy, chicos- Pueden irse a sus habitaciones.

-Tú te quedaras?-preguntó Elizabeth, Cordelia asintió.

-Por cuanto?-preguntó Reiji.

-Una semana-dijo Cordelia.

-Una semana sin colegio-dijo Ayato celebrando.

Todas las chicas ya se habían parado de sus lugares. Y trataban de acomodarse la ropa de modo que tapara lo más posible.

Elizabeth y Reiji transformaron sus expresiones a enojo, pero no dijeron nada y se fueron sin protestar.

Los únicos que fueron caballeros en acompañar a sus prometidas a sus respectivos cuartos fueron Kanato, Laito y Subaru.

Pauline había prometido dormir con Kanato y Teddy, debido a que Kanato quería saber que se siente dormir con alguien en una cama ((No piensen mal, el capítulo ya fue demasiado pervertido, dejen de pensar en eso)) Y podía ver que Teddy y la chica eran similares. Quizás, pronto, Pauline reemplazaría a Teddy… nunca se sabe…

Laito solo quería seguir observando a la chica, antes que se cambiara de ropa. Y Subaru ofreció su chaqueta para que tapara lo que la ropa que Rose llevaba puesta, no tapaba.

Esa sería una larga semana para los hermanos Sakamaki y las hermanas Mathers.

* * *

**En este capítulo deje un poco de lado a Rose y a Subaru ya que tenían demasiado protagonismo y quería también centrarme en los demás. Así que... lalala. Bueno, quería decir que todas las chicas tienen un pasado triste, los cuales descubrirán a lo largo del fic.  
**

**Otra cosa de la que quiero hablar es sobre el Lemmon, más adelante cuando los compromisos de los personajes se lleven a cabo, no se si poner lemmon o no, déjenme su opinión por que quiero saberla. Nunca escribí un lemmon, pero siempre hay una primera vez XD. Le pediré ayuda a una de mis amigas, pero eso es solo si ustedes quieren.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Este es el ultimo capítulo que subiré ESTA SEMANA... verán, estoy en semana de exámenes trimestrales y necesito estudiar así que ya ven. Puede que la semana que viene siga con otro capítulo. Pero hasta entonces... Sayonara!**


	5. Capítulo 5: Muñeca Rota (Parte 1)

Capítulo 5: Muñeca Rota (Parte 1)

_Había una vez, tres muñecas_

_Tres hermosas muñecas. _

_Pero entre todas ellas, una destacaba._

_ La menor, tanto por su adorable rostro, sus finos labios, su piel de porcelana, su hermoso y largo cabello. Sus profundos ojos turquesas capaces de atravesar cualquier alma._

_La creadora de las muñecas, una hermosa dama, encargada de cuidarlas y enseñarles la perfección. _

_A pesar de su aspecto de una buena señora, esta mujer era mala, cruel y exigente._

_La perfección lo era todo para ella, cualquier imperfección era un crimen. Las muñecas sufrían demasiado a cargo de esa mujer, excepto una, la muñeca menor._

_Las dos muñecas mayores estaban celosas de su hermana menor, no la querían, veía como su creadora la trataba amablemente, entregándole cariño y amor. _

_''Aprendan de ella'' decía la mujer señalando a la muñeca. La muñeca trataba de simpatizar con sus hermanas y a menudo trataba de cometer errores así su madre la tratara como a ellas. Eso era lo justo. _

_Pero allí solo había injusticia. La mujer se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer su hija y fue peor, la idolatro más._

_''Amabilidad, algo hermoso en una muñeca, algo que aumenta su nivel de perfección, la inocencia…'' y así continuaba todos los días. Sus hermanas, varias veces se deprimían, pues no llegaban a ser como la pequeña. _

_Por eso justamente, decidieron que no serían como ella. Quizás encontraban algo más que superara a su hermana, o quizás, hacía falta una cosa para superarla. Romperla…_

_Y por eso las hermanas mayores intimidaban a su hermana menor cuando su madre no las observaba y ella no podía hacer nada._

_Si hablaba, su madre las trataría peor…_

_''Amabilidad'' les recordaría con dureza._

_La muñeca menor, intimidada por sus hermanas, le pidió a su madre que pensara en las demás, le dijo que ella no era la única hija que ella tenía, pero su madre no la escucho, no escucho ni una sola palabra de lo que su muñeca favorita dijo._

_''Te comprare hermosos vestidos para que los uses''-decía sin escuchar a su hija- Los más hermosos para la más hermosa muñeca- Y fue cuando abandono su hogar._

_Las muñecas mayores que quisieron aprovechar la ausencia de su madre, decidieron que ese momento sería el fin para su pequeña hermana…_

Pauline POV'S

Imperfección…

Imperfección era lo que había en este pastel.

Me senté en un banco alto en la mesada de la cocina, miré el pastel en frente mío. Se veía… aburrido… como lo dije antes, imperfecto.

Puse uno de mis dedos sobre mis labios y pensé, me giré hacia los muebles de la gran cocina… tiene que haber algo…

_''Algo que a esta muñeca le falte''-_escucho esa chillona voz en su mente. Negó con la cabeza para apartar aquellos horribles recuerdos…

Concéntrate en el pastel.

Encontré crema, frutillas y mermelada de chocolate. Sonreí, tome todo y lo lleve a la mesa. Saque cucharas, y una manga pastelera para poner la crema. Fui a buscar un cuchillo y encontré un tazón trasparente con pequeños bolitas de chocolate, con distintos colores. Lleve todo a la mesa.

Comencé cubriendo el pastel con chocolate. Luego puse algo de crema y sobre ella las frutillas. Sentí que el horno hacía un sonido agudo y fino, avisándome que los cupcakes ya estaban listos. Corrí hacia el otro lado de la cocina y saqué lo que había preparado.

Los deje a un lado y seguí con el pastel. Me puse un guante blanco y puse algunas bolitas de chocolate.

De la nada, Kanato apareció sentado frente mío, sosteniendo a Teddy en una de sus manos, me quito el guante y se lo coloco al mismo. Bajo mi atónica mirada, agarro todas las bolitas de chocolate que cabían en su mano y las tiro como lluvia sobre el pastel. Sonreía al ver la lluvia de chocolate.

Suspiró como si nada y luego me observo con su sonrisa tranquila.

-Sírveme-dijo señalando el pastel. Suspiré pesadamente mientras le servía un trozo de pastel. No comería, aún no era el momento. Puse el pastel frente a él y apoye mis brazos en la mesa y sobre mis brazos mi cabeza, pensando en que Kanato sería la única compañía que tendría ahora. _Arya_ era una de mis amigas, pero ahora no estaba.

Kanato no comía, solo miraba el plato. Luego me miró a mí.

-Aliméntame!-dijo enojado.

-No soy tu sirvienta-dije enojada. Kanato apareció al lado mío y me agarró del brazo.

-Tú me quieres! Tú me alimentas!-gritó, me llevo a su silla y me sentó en sus piernas.

Me quede quieta y miré el pastel que estaba al lado mío, giré mi cabeza y vi a Kanato entregándome su tenedor. Lo tomé enojada y saque un trozo de pastel. El rostro de Kanato se ilumino y lleve el tenedor a su boca. La imagen de la sombra siendo alimentada por más sombras vino a mi mente. Temblé por un instante pero Kanato no lo notó.

-Teddy… está… delicioso-dijo mientras comía. Haciéndome olvidar de mis pensamientos.

-Pauline-me llamó Kanato- No vas a comer?-preguntó.

-No aún-negué. Kanato hizo un puchero.

-Come- Tomo el tenedor de mis manos y acerco un trozo de pastel. Lo llevo a mis labios y lo comí mientras lo miraba confundida, Kanato sonrió y luego me entrego el tenedor. Seguí llevando el tenedor con pastel a su boca hasta que no quedo más en el plato.

Baje de la silla en la que estábamos Kanato y yo. Y me paré frente a los cupcakes que estaban en la mesada.

Comencé a decorarlos con crema y chocolate bajo la mirada atenta de Kanato. Por la puerta entró Cordelia con una grande sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

-Pauline, Kanato-dijo mientras caminaba hacia nosotros y se sentaba en una de las sillas.

-Jum-dijo Kanato con molestia y miro a otro lado.

Tomo uno de los cupcakes y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Deliciosos-asintió con la boca llena- Nee, solo venía a avisarles que volverán a la escuela mañana-contesto. Kanato miró a su madre.

-Pensé que faltaríamos esta semana-dijo Kanato.

-Oh, pero parece que sus hermanos mayores no ven las horas de volver a clases, y por mayores me refiero a Reiji-dijo señalando a Kanato- Y a Elizabeth- y por ultimo me señalo a mí.

-A que te refieres?-pregunté confundida.

-Los dos, se mandaron una travesura-fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

Kanato parecía molesto con su madre, al parecer por la falta de detalles. Y desapareció.

Cordelia no me agradaba, pero de alguna manera, preferiría a ella entes de que a mi madre.

Su imagen vino a mi mente, provocando en mi rostro una mueca. Provocando que llevara una mano a mi cabeza.

Luego la imagen de aquellas personas, ellas, cerré los ojos con fuerza y sentí la incomodidad en mi ojo izquierdo.

Miré hacia ambos lados, y cerré los ojos tratando de sentir alguna presencia de alguno de los hermanos Sakamaki, pero nada.

Volví a abrir los ojos y lentamente llevé una de mis manos hacia debajo de mi parche y acaricie lo lo que estaba oculto.

La sentí, no se había ido, seguía allí.

Porque nunca se fue, y sabía que jamás se iría.

Al igual que las demás, jamás se marcharían de mí, no me dejarían sola. No quieren que olvide, no quieren que olvide nada de lo que paso ese día…

-Ashh-la chica cerró su libro y echo una mirada a su habitación. Se levanto de la silla y camino por su cuarto. Cuanto tiempo tendría que quedarse aquí?

Luego miró a la estantería, ya no quedaban libros para leer.

Esto era injusto. Si ella quería, podía ir a clases, podía hacerlo.

Solo había ido una clase, y Cordelia quería que faltara toda la semana… No, no lo haría, eso sería una mancha en su asistencia. Miró el reloj de su brazo izquierdo. Eran las siete, la escuela comenzaba a las nueve, tendría tiempo.

Se bañó lo más rápido que pudo, lo que le tomó media hora. Se puso el uniforme, se arreglo, presentablemente y bajo todo lo posible su falda.

Miró su reloj, quedaba una hora, usaría media hora para planear todo. Podría dejar la puerta cerrada con llave.

Sacó su teléfono y llamo al chofer. Sonrío triunfadora.

Elizabeth POV'S

Abrí las ventanas dejando que el viento entrara a mi habitación y jugará con mi cabello, me encogí un poco y me agarré del marco de la ventana. Miré hacia abajo, unos cuantos metros, 6 metros diría yo.

Cerré los ojos, le di la espalda al patio y me lancé hacia la noche. Mis alas se abrieron y paré, lentamente pise el suelo y miré hacia arriba, volar ahora no me ayudaría, Cordelia podría verme, mis alas eran blancas, serían demasiado llamativas en la noche oscura. Atravesé los árboles que rodeaban el jardín y llegué a la puerta, la abrí, emitiendo un suave chirrido y la abrí.

Unos metros más allá, se encontraba la limosina negra con iníciales doradas. Mathers. Camine hacia ella y entre. Una sonrisa traviesa se colocó en mis labios mientras cerraba los ojos y acomodaba mis anteojos.

Luego miré hacia la ventana del frente y admiré el paisaje.

Esto es tan no propio de mí, lo sé, pero sería peor no asistir al colegio. Jamás en mi vida he faltado al colegio, ni una sola vez. Y esta no sería la primera vez.

Me tensé un poco, no quería que Cordelia me descubriera, lo haría tarde o temprano, o quizás, ni cuenta se haya dado. Supongo que Reiji se enojaría con migo por asistir y él no. Pero qué más da.

Sin darme cuenta la limosina llegó al colegio. Cuando salí de la limosina, las miradas se colocaron sobre mí, me sentía de alguna manera, incomoda. Jamás había asistido al colegio sin alguna de mis hermanas, siempre éramos nosotras.

Me bajé y sin detenerme, caminé hacia mi curso.

Cuando llegué vi el asiento vació de Reiji y sonreí mentalmente, que estaría haciendo ahora? De todas formas, esos asuntos no me incumbían. Me senté en mi asiento y espere a que llegara la profesora.

Sentí una mirada profunda, me giré hacia la derecha y miré a mi compañero, Carla era su nombre. Nos miramos fijamente, ambos reflejando la misma mirada fría. Estaba por preguntarle por que se encontraba mirándome fijamente, cuando algo interrumpió mis palabras, o más bien, alguien.

Reiji entro al curso, al parecer frustrado. Cuando me vio, sonrio y rápidamente se sentó a mi lado.

-Veo que también escapaste de aquella mujer-dijo acomodándose sus anteojos, asentí.

-No podía permitirme una falta…-negué con la cabeza.

Carla se levantó de su asiento y se paró en frente de Reiji.

-Buenas noches Reiji-san-dijo mientras le extendía una mano a Reiji, la cual tomo y agitó algo confundido- Elizabeth-san-dijo mientras estiraba una mano, lo miré con el ceño fruncido y tomé su mano.

Un saludo de manos, eso era lo que esperaba. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que hizo, el joven albino quien usaba una bufanda cubriendo su boca, se agacho y besó mi mano. Mis ojos se abrieron mientras miraba la escena en la que yo era presente. Cuando Carla se levantó del suelo, pude ver en sus ojos algo de diversión. Sabía que el idiota estaba sonriendo.

-Mh…-dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Luego de unos segundos volví a mi posición, miré a Reiji quien tenía un brazo apoyado en su escritorio y miraba hacia otro lado. Luego miré mi reloj, las nueve en punto. La profesora debería haber llegado, sentí de nuevo la mirada de Carla pero la ignoré. La profesora llegó luego de cinco minutos y nos saludó a todos.

Comenzó a dar teoría y me apuré en copiar todo lo del pizarrón y tomar apuntes para mi hermana que también tenía con esta profesora. Y así paso la clase.

Al toque del receso, guarde todo y me levanté de mi asiento preparada para salir, pero una mano tomo mi brazo. Me giré y vi a Reiji quien me miraba de nuevo, frustrado.

-Yo te acompaño-dijo mientras le echaba una rápida mirada a Carla. Asentí y fui a mi casillero seguida de Reiji.

-Puedo preguntar, porque es que repentinamente se te ocurrió la idea de acompañarme hasta mi casillero?-pregunté. Reiji fue a su casillero que quedaba unos cuantos casilleros más alejados. Dejo sus libros y recogió unos cuantos más.

Pareció pensarlo un poco, abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar, luego cerro su casillero y me miró. Camino silenciosamente hacia mí y me tomo del brazo. Estabamos por seguir derecho cuando Carla apareció en el pasillo, no había advertido nuestra presencia aún. Reiji me empujo hacia el armario del conserje que era una pequeña habitación con elementos de limpieza.

Estaba incomoda aunque no lo demostré, miré a Reiji quien estaba a centímetros mio, nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados y no veía casi nada por la oscuridad, Reiji predio la luz y la incomodidad aumentó.

-Carla está tramando algo-dijo finalmente Reiji. Lo miré pensativa por unos segundos.

-No conozco bien a Carla, pero si actúa extraño-respondí.

-No sé qué está haciendo, pero algo está planeando-dijo frustrado, asentí lentamente y me quede callada.

Reiji estiró su brazo para abrir la puerta y casi me caigo pero me enderece, por un momento me distraje y vi que Reiji no podía abrir la puerta, me alarmé.

-La cerradura… está rota-dijo bajo y luego se cruzo de brazos.

Maldije para mis adentros e intente apoyarme en la pared pero había unos trapos y casi vuelvo a caerme, pero Reiji me sostuvo por la cintura, mire a Reiji quien entrecerraba sus ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio y Reiji estaba a punto de besarme, cuando la puerta se abrió, ambos nos giramos y vimos a Carla.

-Reiji-san, te estaba buscando-dijo Carla, seguramente sonriendo. Reiji no contesto. Se separo de mí y tiro de mi brazo. Carla abrió paso y nos dejo salir. Entramos a nuestro curso y no dijimos ni una sola palabra más.

Cuando salimos de la escuela decidimos ir en una sola limosina para llamar menos la atención. Llegamos a la mansión y entramos por el portón, cruzamos los árboles y nos situamos enfrente de la puerta de la mansión.

-No sabemos dónde está esa mujer-dijo Reiji acomodándose sus anteojos- Si abrimos la puerta, puede que nos descubra-dijo.

-Hay que arriesgarnos-dije encogiéndome de hombros, Reiji pareció dudar pero luego abrió la puerta despacio.

No había nadie en la entrada. Caminamos despacio, cuidándonos de no hacer ningún ruido. Seguimos hasta nuestras habitaciones y todo terminó ese día. Entre a mi habitación tranquila y rápidamente me cambie el uniforme escolar.

Me acosté rápidamente y miré al techo. Sentí una pequeña risita. Rapidamente me senté en la cama, levanté la mirada y me encontré a Cordelia agarrando a Reiji por el hombro.

-Asi que ustedes dos se escaparon a la escuela…-dijo riendo- Sin duda son un par de anormales destinados a estar juntos-dijo exagerando todo. Miré a Reiji quien aún seguía en su uniforme escolar.

-Cuando llegue a mi habitación, ella ya estaba allí-se justificó.

-Oh pero no se preocupen-dijo Cordelia- No habrá castigo por desobedecer las órdenes-dijo- De alguna manera, eso los hace más… normales…-dijo sonriendo. Reiji y yo nos miramos confundidos.

-Eso significa que no hay castigo?-preguntó Reiji.

-Oh Reiji, pronto tendrán suficiente castigo, no solo ustedes, si no que todos…-contestó Cordelia.

-Que hicieron los demás?-preguntó Elizabeth.

-Nada…nada-negó con la cabeza- Es solo que… pronto no serán los únicos viviendo en esta mansión.

-A que te refieres?-preguntaron ambos adolescentes al mismo tiempo.

La mujer no contestó, se río y se fue dejando a ambos con intriga. Reiji se retiró de la habitación, aún pensativo.

-Que está tramando esta mujer?-Lo oí murmurar. Me acerque a la puerta y cerré, apoye mi espalda en la puerta y mire hacia la ventana, sonreí.

Era la primera vez, que hacía algo… así…

Debo aceptar, que fue divertido…

Reiji POV'S

Entre a mi habitación, me senté en un sillón que había en la ventana y comencé a pensar.

Sé que Carla está tramando algo, pero… no sé que es.

Por que se comporta así con Elizabeth? Jamás vi que se comportará así con otra chica, porque tiene que ser ella?

Sabrá los planes que tiene ''Ese Hombre'' para nosotros? Que asuntos tiene con Elizabeth? Debería advertirle que es mi prometida?

Suspiré pesadamente.

Demasiadas preguntas, mi mente no solía aterrorizarme con tantas preguntas a la vez. Qué curioso… Todas aquellas preguntas tienen que ver con Elizabeth…

Sera esa cosa… que los humanos llaman celos?

No soy muy consciente de los sentimientos humanos, pero sé que los humanos denominan celos aquellos sentimientos que surgían cuando se percibía una amenaza hacia algo que considera propio.

-Pero… yo considero a Elizabeth como parte de mi propiedad?-pregunté casi en un susurró.

No, debo estar confundido con otra cosa. Cerré mis ojos y sonreí levemente.

Toc toc

-Mañana hay clases para todos-dijo la voz de Cordelia desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Mi pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció. Al notar esto me confundí.

Acaso yo no estaba feliz de volver a asistir a clases sin necesidad de escaparme?

Claro que no estaba feliz.

Por primera vez, no quería volver. No quiero ver el estúpido rostro de Carla. No quiero que se acerque a mi prometida. Es algo que pronto va a pertenecerme y un hombre debe cuidar lo que es suyo. No?

* * *

**LES DEJO ESTE CAPÍTULO!**

**Bueno... quería avisar que ahora voy a concentrarme en las historias de las chicas... **

**Puede que algunos personajes de los chicos salgan Ooc. Pero es necesario, para que siga la historia. **

**Siento no haber subido antes, eran los exámenes de mi escuela y tuve que estudiar (no estudie nada) y bue... desaprobé matemáticas T.T soy un queso en matemáticas... y literalmente todo el curso se lleva matemáticas excepto 3 chicos, yo estaba como ''perros, que hicieron, brujerías?''**

**Volviendo al tema, déjenme sus opiniones y les dejo una pregunta ¿Voy muy rápido con el tema de las relaciones?**

**DEJEN REVIEWS, Quiero saber sus opiniones para seguir el fic, por que no se que es exactamente lo que les gustaría.**

**SAYONARA**


	6. Capítulo 6: Muñeca Rota (Parte 2)

Capitulo 6: Muñeca Rota (Parte 2)

_Mis hermanas me miraron con una sonrisa maligna._

_Primero comenzaron con mi vestido, yo solo me asuste._

_Con un cuchillo, abrieron una herida en mi brazo derecho, provocando que lágrimas comenzaran a salir de mis ojos, y un líquido dorado brotara de la herida._

_ Mi vestido estaba totalmente rasgado, dejando descubiertas mis piernas… Y abrieron otra herida en una de ellas. Hice una mueca, y más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos._

_Me abrieron más heridas con aquel filoso y frio cuchillo. En el estomago, en mi espalda y también debajo de mi cuello, cerca de mi pecho. Yo seguía implorando que paren, pero jamás lo hicieron._

_Mis hermanas se reían y disfrutaban de mi llanto y las muecas que hacía. No pararon. Y fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Un grupo de cinco chicas de con un aura brillante entraron por la puerta. _

_No entendía nada…_

_Dos de las chicas que recién entraron se abalanzaron sobre mis hermanas quienes miraban a las demás muñecas confundidas. Mi hermana mayor, en un acto de desesperación trato de lastímame aún más. Abrió otra herida en mi ojo, chillé. Esta vez, no solo lágrimas caían de mi ojo, sino que también cayó más sangre dorada…_

_El dolor provocó que me desmaye, pero de alguna manera, me sentía segura…_

Pauline POV'S

Llegamos a nuestro curso. Bree se apresuro en llegar a su asiento y Brittany camino tranquila hacia el suyo. No ví a Kanato, tampoco a Ayato o Laito. Supongo que se han retrasado, o quizás nosotras llegamos temprano. Me senté en mi asiento.

Íbamos en limosinas separadas, para evitar todo tipo de problemas o retrasos. Vi a cuatro chicos, que nos estaban observando mientras hablaban. Uno, al parecer el mayor, tenía cabello negro con las puntas grises y ojos del mismo color. Otro, que estaba vestido llamativamente, tenía el cabello rubio y ojos claros. Luego estaba un chico que tenía cabello oscuro con puntas grises y ojos del mismo color, que se veía triste, tenía una cicatriz sobre su nariz y llevaba un gorro en su cabeza. Ellos tres se encontraban hablando con un último chico que tenía cabello rojizo, llevaba un parche y en el otro lado llevaba anteojos. Al último si lo conocía, Shin Tsukinami, se la pasaba coqueteando con Bree, lo cual molestaba a Ayato.

-NO VIENE EL MAESTRO!-gritó un chico desde la puerta, con los brazos levantados. Luego corría por los pasillos, aún adentro en el curso, se lo escuchaba gritar de alegría.

Bree sonrió con ganas y arrastró a Brittany hacia la salida. Pasando entre los chicos que las miraban como si planearan algo. Tres de los chicos se fueron, detrás de ellas, dejándome sola con el chico de la cicatriz.

Me levante rápidamente, aquellos chicos eran vampiros, arremangue las mangas de mi chaqueta escolar, en caso de que tenga que hacer algo para defenderme. Sé que tenían un plan, iban tras mis hermanas, pero, para qué?

Camine hacia la puerta, todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar al lado del chico sin que me detuviera. Cuando llegue a la puerta, lo que no quería que pasara, pasó.

Sentí como una mano tiro de mi brazo, rápidamente me giré hacia el chico.

El chico estaba observando mi brazo, o mejor dicho, observaba con curiosidad la cicatriz que había en mi brazo.

-Q-que haces?-pregunté mientras tiraba con fuerza mi brazo, volví a bajar mis mangas.

-Observaba tu cicatriz-respondió calmadamente. Decidí alejarme e irme, pero volvió a tirarme del brazo y esta vez me empujo a la pared.

-Me llamo Azusa Mukami… cómo te llamas tú?-preguntó algo timido.

-Pauline Mathers-respondí con firmeza, y traté de irme, pero fallé de nuevo, comencé a molestarme.

-Esas cicatrices, son muy… bonitas-dijo mientras se acercaba hacía a mí, me apoye más a la pared- Te gustan ese tipo de cosas?-preguntó- Te gusta… el dolor?

Negué con la cabeza mientras me encogía en la pared para que no se acercara más a mí. No lo hizo, se quedo allí observándome, aproveche eso para salir corriendo.

Corrí por los corredores sin que nadie me viera. Y encontré a Kanato sentado a un costado de los pasillos, con Teddy en sus piernas y dulces en sus manos.

-Nee… Pauline, el profesor va a volver a faltar-dijo, yo asentí levemente, mirando hacia todos lados- Que sucede?-pregunté.

-Nada-negué rápidamente. Kanato se paró enojado.

-Mientes!-gritó mientras me tomo del brazo. Miré como mi cicatriz quedaba a la luz. Kanato siguió mi mirada y miro la cicatriz.

-Una cicatriz-dijo suavemente, y me soltó el brazo. Su cara no tenía ninguna expresión- Pobre…-dijo- Ya no podrá ser una muñeca…-susurró despacio mientras se iba hablando con Teddy.

Auch…

Eso… dolió…

Yo no quiero ser una de sus muñecas… pero…

Aún así dolió.

No lloraría, no.

Volví al curso con los ojos llorosos y evite a Azusa que hacía no se qué…

Lo primero que hice fue sentarme en mi asiento y hundir mi cabeza en mis brazos que se encontraban apoyados en la mesa.

Suspiré, no lloraría, me convencí que no lloraría.

Podía soportarlo, ya habían pasado años, y de una vez debía superarlo.

Y así me dormí.

Fui despertada por unos pequeños gemidos, me levanté asustada. Miré hacia mi costado y encontré a Azusa cortándose con un cuchillo el brazo. Camine hacia a él y me senté frente a él.

-Que crees que haces?-pregunté viendo como la sangre caía al suelo. Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa y hizo un corte en mi brazo. Lo mire sorprendida.

Azusa se sorprendió al ver la sangre de un arcángel. Era extremadamente rara, de color dorado, parecía oro y resplandecía de la herida.

Me paré inmediatamente con la sangre derramándose.

-Por que lo hiciste?-pregunté alarmada.

-Pensé que lo disfrutabas tanto como yo-dijo con su voz inocente, parecía un niño. Un niño que observaba la sangre entretenido.

Azusa se paro y me empujo a la pared, repitiendo lo que había pasado anteriormente. Lo miré suplicante.

-Dime… que es lo que quieres de mí?-pregunté- Que es lo que quieren tus hermanos de mis hermanas?-pregunté ahora enojada.

El chico no me respondió, tomo mi brazo y lamio la sangre que se derramaba por él.

-Aahh… deliciosa-dijo casi en un gemido.

Y clavo sus colmillos en mi cuello. Rápidamente lo empuje, enojada. Tomé el cuchillo y lo miré mientras se paraba.

-Hazlo si quieres, no me molesta-dijo- Hazme un corte aquí, así como hiciste tus cortes, hazlos perfectamente-dijo, hice una mueca y baje mi cabeza, el mi flequillo hacia el costado tapaba mi rostro.

Yo no me hice esos cortes.

Bueno… no fui la primera que lo empezó…

Fueron ellas. ''Sus muñecas'' como mi madre nos llamaba a mí y a nuestras hermanas.

Miré la cicatriz que Azusa había hecho en mi brazo.

-Que fea… cicatriz-dije enojada.

Recordé lo que Kanato dijo, ya no era más su muñeca, pero me importaba un comino. Sabía que yo no podía aceptar una imperfección.

Después de todo… así me crio ella.

Tomé el cuchillo con fuerza y empareje mi cicatriz. Haciendo una perfecta línea sobre ella. Ya no era fea más ahora era… perfecta.

Sí, perfecta.

Suspiré pesadamente y puse el cuchillo en manos de Azusa quien me miraba expectante. Azusa tomo mi brazo de nuevo y chupo la sangre. Deje que lo hiciera y luego se alejo.

-Seamos amigos-dijo estirando su mano. La miré por unos segundos.

Yo estaba sola. No quería estar sola…

Si aceptaba su mano, tendría un amigo, un raro amigo, pero sería alguien con quien compartir algo de mi pena.

Acepte su mano y sonreí, el sonrió también.

-Vi lo que te dijo Kanato hace unos momentos-dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había armado. Mi sonrisa se borró.

-Yo creo que eres perfecta… al igual que tus cicatrices-dijo inocentemente.

-No me conoces-dije sentándome, el se sentó a mi lado.

-Me harías… unas cicatrices?-preguntó- Tengo tres cicatrices especiales para mí, Justin, Christina y Melissa-dijo levantándose la remera para mostrarme su ombligo, rápidamente lo detuve.

-No es necesario mostrármelas-dije levemente sonrojada.

-Y… que dices?-preguntó- Me harás una?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Pensé que éramos amigos-dijo entregándome su brazo- Hazme una-dijo con voz suplicante.

Miré a Azusa una vez.

-Eres… feliz?-pregunté. El no contestó.

-El dolor…-dijo- me gusta… mucho.

Tomé el cuchillo y luego su brazo, si él era feliz… cual era el lado malo?

Me acerqué más a él para poder hacerlo bien. Su brazo quedo frente mío. Y con el cuchillo le hice un pequeño corte. El soltó un leve gemido

-No hagas ese ruido-dije sonrojada- Es incomodo.

Y así fue como hice tres cortes en su piel, al final me sentí culpable, pero luego vi su sonrisa y la culpa se esfumo. Estaba feliz, y yo también.

-El suelo está manchado de sangre-dijo, miré al suelo y si.

Cerré mis ojos y me relaje, luego con mi mente, despeje toda la sangre del suelo. Y tomé a Azusa para limpiar la sangre que caían de sus heridas. Lo llevé al baño de mujeres y cerré la puerta con seguro.

-Espera, debemos limpiar esto-dije mientras pensaba cómo hacer para parar la sangre. Azusa saco vendas de sus pantalones y me las entrego tímidamente.

Las tome y cuidadosamente vendé las heridas. Luego acomode la ropa de Azusa quien se quedaba ahí parado como si fuera un muñeco al que podías manejar.

-Que amable eres…-dijo- Preocupándote por mí y ayudándome con mis cortes.

Iba a responder, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a unos centímetros de mi rostro. Miré a sus ojos grises y por un momento me perdí en ellos. Pero, la imagen de Kanato vino a mi mente, el no me quiere? Aún así, no puedo rechazarlo, es mi prometido y el compromiso está arreglado por mi padre, no podía desobedecerlo.

Azusa me dio un corto beso en la mejilla y por un instante me relaje. Salimos sigilosamente del baño de chicas y afortunadamente nadie nos vio.

Salimos y llegamos al patio por alguna casualidad. Ambos nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas en medio del patio. Miré al cielo, hoy era una hermosa noche, como siempre.

-Puedes mostrarme tus cicatrices?-preguntó. Le mostré mi brazo algo avergonzada- Tienes más?-preguntó, asentí levemente-Muéstramelas-dijo, me sonroje al instante.

-No puedo… no puedo mostrártelas-el me miro confundido- Están debajo de mi ropa- y allí entendió todo. Besó la cicatriz y me quede estática. Azusa sonrió dulcemente.

Pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando una piedra lo golpeó en su cabeza. Azusa cayó al suelo mientras sangre se derramaba de su frente, alarmada me tiré sobre Azusa con la esperanza de que este bien.

-Azusa-dije mientras lo agitaba- Azusa…

-Oh…-dijo una voz atrás mío, me giré y vi a Kanato abrazando a Teddy- Teddy no quiso hacerlo y de verdad lo siente…-dijo.

Con gran enojo trate de tomar a Azusa en mis brazos y cargarlo pero solo pude arrastrarlo.

-Pienso que estas siendo grosera al irte con él-dijo enojado- Deberías estar conmigo-dijo ahora sollozando- Ya no me quieres?-preguntó. Me detuve, deje de cargar a Azusa y lo deje en el césped, sería más rápido si yo lo curara. Pero aún así pensé en la pregunta que Kanato hizo, Quería yo a Kanato? Alguna vez lo quise? Me quería él a mí?

-No lo sé-contesté, los sollozos de Kanato se detuvieron.

-A que te refieres?-preguntó.

-Tú me quieres?-pregunté y ahora el quedo callado. Decidí hacer como si nada había pasado y curé a Azusa rápidamente. Pero aún no despertaba.

Me quede arrodillada frente a él y luego quede mirando hacia el árbol con la mirada perdida. No habían pasado más de dos segundos cuando sentí una respiración en mi cuello. Mi giré hacia atrás y vi los grandes y violáceos ojos de Kanato.

Se acerco y me beso en los labios, provocando que mis ojos se abrieran como platos. Y-yo no estaba preparada para mi primer beso…

Caí al suelo, encima de Azusa y Kanato cayó sobre mí. Siguió besándome, traté de levantarme rápidamente pero no podía.

-Eh?-preguntó la voz de Azusa, Kanato se detuvo y se paró, yo también me paré.

-Así que ya despertaste-dijo la voz despreocupada de Kanato.

-Lo siento-dije mientras me ponía de pie. Azusa negó con la cabeza.

-Que me paso?-preguntó. Estaba por responder cuando Kanato me interrumpió.

-Teddy te lanzó una piedra-dijo como si nada, lo miré enojada.

-Oh…pues Kanato, dale las gracias a Teddy-dijo parándose.

-Le diré-contestó sonriendo- Pauline-kun vámonos-dijo agarrándome del brazo. Azusa miró a Pauline antes de desaparecer. Pauline fue arrastrada por Kanato. Ambos se sentaron debajo de un árbol.

Cerré los ojos.

_Mis hermanas fueron aquellas que me salvaron, y fue allí cuando conocí a mi padre, un hombre amable y justo, nada comparado a la mujer con la que se había casado. _

_Me llevaron al castillo de mi padre. Y también conocí a mis hermanas, aunque no éramos de la misma madre, éramos del mismo padre._

_Mis hermanas fueron condenadas a muerte. Yo lo dije, mi padre era un hombre justo. Jamás aprobé aquello pero si era necesario para mantenernos a salvo… _

_Mis nuevas hermanas me trataron agradablemente, se podía decir que nos llevábamos bien. Aunque, todas tenían una personalidad definida, quizás por algún acontecimiento en sus vidas._

_Lucía o Lucy, la mayor, distraída, encerrada en su propio mundo._

_Elizabeth, hermana menor de Lucy, seria y fría._

_Bree, una de las gemelas, insegura y hiperactiva._

_Brittany, gemela de Bree, callada y sin emociones._

_Rose, la menor, al igual que Brittany y Lucy, ella también era callada, parecía en cualquier lugar menos la tierra y su rostro no mostraba emociones pero sus demostraban tristeza._

Sentí los labios de Kanato sobre los míos, y me sonroje, pero continúe el beso.

Bree POV'S

Mire hacia ambos lados en los corredores, mi hermana no estaba. Hice un puchero mientras caminaba, abrí el tremendo chocolate que compre en la cafetería. Y comencé a comerlo mientras pasaba por las aulas y casilleros. Todos estaban en clases menos nuestro salón, al parecer el profesor siempre faltaba.

-BUH-gritó alguien mientras saltaba detrás mío, pegué un pequeño gritó mientras casi aplasto mi chocolate con mi mano.

Vi a Shin sonriendo como idiota y puse los ojos en blanco y me dedique a seguir mi camino. Sentí los pasos de Shin detrás mio y me giré.

-Que quieres?-pregunté

-Yo? Nada-negó con la cabeza- Es eso chocolate?-preguntó señalando- Que bien, quería algo de comer-dijo quitándomelo.

-Oye-grité tratando de tomar mi chocolate.

-Lo quieres? Lo quieres?-dijo mientras alzaba su brazo y levantaba el chocolate, comencé a saltar, tratando de alcanzar el chocolate, no podía usar mis poderes en público y aunque no haya nadie, era por seguridad.

Pise el fuertemente el pie de Shin y tome mi chocolate mientras salía corriendo, lo cual era idiota, así que me detuve cuando Shin apareció en frente mío. Me empujo hacia los casilleros y lo miré confundida.

-Que haces?-pregunté.

No contestó nada y se acercó a mí. Me levanto del suelo y me cargó como una bolsa de papas.

-N-no, se me verá todo-dije mientras comenzaba a golpearlo.

-Auch, deja del golpear-dijo soltándome, haciendo que cayera de pie frente suyo y golpeara mi cabeza en su pecho. Miré arriba y me encontré con su único ojo que llevaba la mitad de un anteojo mientras que el otro lo cubría un parche negro.

Sonrió con burla y acercó su rostro al mío, estaba a punto de besarme. Traté de irme pero no pude, justo cuando decidí que debería usar mis poderes, alguien nos interrumpió.

-Oye-dijo una voz detrás de Shin, me soltó enojado y se giró para ver quien fue.

Ayato, se encontraba con una mirada seria y fría.

-Aléjate de ella-dijo.

-Oh, lo siento, no sabía que ella te pertenecía-dijo con ironía.

-De hecho, sí, es mía-dijo apareciendo a mi lado y arrastrándome a uno de los salones.

Cerró la puerta y me miró con enojo.

-Que hacías con él?-preguntó mientras me acorralaba a la pared.

-Nada-conteste rápidamente- Me siguió e intento llevarme y cuando me bajo quiso besarme-dije explicándole, aunque Ayato no me creyo y se acercó aún más a mí y me señalo.

-No quiero verte con él, no quiero que te acerques, ni lo roces, ni lo mires. Entendiste?-preguntó- Eres solo de Ore-sama, vas a quererme y desearme, solo a mí-dijo- Yo seré el primero en todo, incluyendo tu primera vez-dijo- Aunque no sé si ya diste tu primer beso…-dijo y luego preguntó-Diste tu primer beso?

Avergonzada no conteste, jamás di mi primer beso. De hecho, antes no hablábamos con otros chicos que no fueran los sirvientes de la mansión o del castillo. Y Ayato estaba ahora aún más cerca, sonriendo.

-No diste tu primer beso, cierto?-preguntó- No lo entiendo, tienes pechos grandes-dijo tocándolos y jugando con ellos como si fueran pelotas, aún más avergonzada me los tape- Eh? No tienes porque tapártelos-dijo quitando mis manos- Ahora vamos a lo que importa.

Y así se acercó a mí, yo nerviosa miré a todos lados, que hago? Qué hago?

Fue estúpido…

Qué?

Que… estoy haciendo?

Fue lo más estúpido que podría haber hecho.

Y ahí estaba yo, abrazando a Ayato fuertemente, ocultando mi cara en su pecho.

Ayato POV'S

-Q-que?-fue lo único que salió de mi boca cuando la tuve entre mis brazos.

Estaba tenso, no me lo esperaba, baje mi vista y la vi encogida sobre mi pecho, el aroma dulce de sus cabellos llego hacía mí y me relaje, respondí su abrazo.

No sé que sentía, era algo raro. No bebería su sangre porque mi padre lo prohibió hasta el matrimonio, no la haría mía por que ahora tampoco podía y no podía besarla porque me estaba abrazando.

Qué raro.

Jamás me había sentido… en paz…

Y así quedamos abrazados en el salón, ni una sola palabra salió de nuestras bocas.

Por primera vez no era el egoísta, ególatra o pervertido Ayato, esta vez era solo y simplemente… Ayato…

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Pues el capítulo de hoy. Espero que les haya gustado**

**...**

**Etto, Ah, sí! Para los que no saben quienes son Shin y Carla, ellos son los nuevos vampiros de Diabolik Lovers Dark Fake! No se muy bien sus personalidades pero trato de hacerlo como los describen en los comentarios del juego.D**

**Dejen reviews bitches! Las quiero.**

**SAYONARA**


	7. Capítulo 7: Club de Fans

Capítulo 7: Club de Fans

Kou POV'S

Ruki y yo íbamos caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Ruki había salido de su clase para poder hablar con nosotros sobre el plan, Yuma estaba en clases y Azusa y yo teníamos hora libre al igual que Shin Tsukinami. Shin hace unos momentos había desaparecido para ir tras Bree mientras Ruki me explicaba las cosas.

-Su nombre es Brittany, es la hermana gemela de Bree. Cabello corto, ojos rojos. Lo único que se dé su personalidad es que es callada-dijo susurrando- Debo irme a mi clase, continua con el plan.

Asentí, con la mejor sonrisa comencé a caminar, pero también sigiloso, con miedo de que mis fans me encuentren. Ya tendría tiempo para mis chicas.

Giré por varios pasillos hasta encontrarla. Me quede estático por unos momentos observándola. Era lindaaa, coincidía con la descripción que Ruki me dio. Ahora se encontraba comiendo unas galletas y comía pequeños trocitos, sonreí aún más imaginándomela con orejas y cola de gatito.

Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, lo más cerca que pude. Parecía ignorarme. Así que se me ocurrió sacar las orejas de gato que una de mis fans me había regalado. Eran negras y se la puse en su cabello.

- ~Nfufu, eres una linda neko-susurré en su oído pero aún así me ignoraba- Oye, no seas así conmigo…-comencé a morder su oreja, lo único que recibí fue un codazo de parte de ella. Caí al suelo con los ojos abiertos, pero aún así volví a sonreír y sentarme a su lado- Oh neko-chan, eres muy traviesa-dije haciendo círculos en su mejilla con mi dedo, olvidando lo que acababa de hacer, perdonándola solo por su buen cuerpo.

-Nee, no me ignores-dije haciéndole todo tipo de cariños, pero aún así, no se movía. Así que decidí pasar al plan B.

Me levanté y me paré frente a ella. Tiré de sus brazos fuertemente, haciendo que caiga en mi pecho. Hice que me mirara a la cara, miré a ambos lados y me metí con ella en el baño de chicas.

Bajo su mirada de aburrimiento la empuje hacia la pared y me acerqué a ella.

-Ahora quieres prestarme atención?-pregunté riendo y comencé a besarla mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, hasta que me empujo fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Salí volando por la puerta hacia el pasillo.

-Agh-fue lo único que logré decir, me levante enfadado, listo para volver a atacar, cuando sentí unos aplausos.

Brittany salió por la puerta, y se giró hacia Laito quien seguía aplaudiendo, paro y me miró fríamente, la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su rostro ya no estaba, y ahora fui yo el que sonreí.

-Hola Laito-dije burlón- Necesitas algo?

Laito volvio a sonreír.

-~Buscaba a mi gatita-dijo mientras caminaba hacia Brittany, se puso detrás de ella y abrazó todo lo que pudo, lamio su mejilla en frente mío y la tomo de la mano, mientras la chica seguía con su expresión de aburrimiento y se dejaba guiar por el chico. Cuando estaban por girar, Laito se giró hacia mí y me miro fríamente mientras me lanzaba las orejas de neko-chan.

-Hm-me queje molesto- Yo no comparto chicas, por se deja con Laito, soy más hermoso que él-pensé. Ruki tendría que explicármelo cual son las relaciones entre las chicas y los Sakamakis, sabía que estaban viviendo juntos pero, son novios?

Brittany POV'S

Mis galletas ya se habían acabado, así que mire a Laito quien seguía observando, pensando en quien sabe que. Miré a mi alrededor y estábamos en el patio de atrás, había árboles y estaba algo oscuro, pronto nos iríamos a casa.

Laito estaba sentado frente mío, apoyando su espalda en un árbol mientras que yo estaba arrodillada frente a él.

-Ahh-suspiró-Brittany-kun se veía adorable comiendo galletas-dijo, suspiré, ya las había acabado y aún tenía hambre- Hm? Tienes hambre?-preguntó Laito

Asentí lentamente, sonrió aún más. Sacó de su chaqueta un chocolate, mis ojos brillaron.

-Nfufu… voy a dártelo si te sientas encima mío y me alimentas-dijo estirando el chocolate lejos de mis manos.

Lo miré por unos segundos, quería el chocolate… se me aguaba la boca de solo verlo. Así que rápidamente, separe mis piernas y me senté sobre las piernas de Laito. Tomé rápidamente el chocolate y sonreí levemente, casi invisible, luego mire a Laito quien parecía sorprendido pero luego volvió a sonreír.

-Así que te gustan los dulces…-dijo pasando una mano por mi cabello. Yo asentí y abrí el chocolate. Comí un poco y luego metí el chocolate en la boca de Laito, luego de que comió, lo retiré y comí yo. Y así seguimos hasta que quedo un pedazo pequeño de chocolate, Laito me lo entrego y me lo metí en la boca. No me esperaba que luego me besara e intentara quitármelo. Me besaba desesperadamente tratando de tomar el poco chocolate que quedaba.

Pero me negaba a dárselo, así que seguí la lucha. Termine el chocolate y Laito lentamente se separó de mí algo agitado.

-Ah-gimió levemente- Eres egoísta Brittany-kun- note que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas y su nariz se rozaba con la mía, yo también estaba agitada.

Intento acercarse aún más, así que me incline hacia atrás, pero yo aún seguía sentada en las piernas de Laito y tenía mis manos en su pecho mientras que el me sostenía de la cintura. Casi caigo hacia atrás pero volvió a sostenerme y a besarme lentamente.

Seguí el beso mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban, no sé como terminamos recostados en el césped, el sobre mí.

-Ah Brittany-kun-suspiró- No sé porque… pero… me gustas muucho-dijo acariciándome.

Me sonroje al instante, lo cual era raro en mí. Que era lo que pasaba?

Lucy POV'S

-Lindas bragas-dijo una voz al lado mío, automáticamente salí de mi mundo y me giré hacia Shu quien dormía en el suelo al lado de mi banco, rápidamente me acomodé la falda del uniforme y me senté bien.

-Shu-san vio la ropa interior de Lucy-susurró una de las chicas.

-Qué?-preguntó uno de los chicos, también susurrando-Yo también quiero verlas.

Suspiré y miré por la ventana.

Acosadores sexuales. Ash, como los odiaba. Odiaba que sigan con la vista a las mujeres como si fueran alimento. Que les sucedía? Los humanos son unos asquerosos. La situación con los ángeles era parecida, por eso también me quejaba.

Miré mi uniforme, la falda, era tan corta. Y mis piernas eran algo largas. Era demaciaado corta. Alguien debería cambiarla.

Enojada me di vuelta para hablar con Ruki.

-Ruki-lo llamé- Se puede cambiar el uniforme? Esta falda no me agrada.

-Quieres una más corta?-preguntó sonriendo, ignoré su comentario estúpido comentario y lo miré con cara de 'Enserio'?

El chico negó con la cabeza y de su mochila sacó un pequeño libro.

-El manual de la escuela-dijo-Veamos si hay algo que pueda ayudar-dijo y luego comenzó a buscar, me miró por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza-Aquí dice que el uniforme solo puede ser cambiado por la institución-dijo.

-Préstamelo-y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, lo tomé de sus manos y comenzé a buscar, tenía razón. Diablos.

Una idea se me cruzó por la mente, y en el timbre fui la primera en salir. Corrí hacia la secretaría y pedí a la secretaría lo que quería.

Salí con una bolsa en mis manos. Y me encontré a Ruki en el pasillo.

-Que hiciste?-preguntó tratando de ver en la bolsa, aunque no lo deje, se acercó más con una sonrisa, esta vez, sin interés en la bolsa. Lo miré confundida por su actitud tan extraña.

Justo cuando estábamos a más o menos 10 cm, Shu, mi salvador, se metió entre nosotros empujando torpemente a Ruki y tomándome por el brazo.

-Lo siento… no te vi-dijo Shu mientras caminaba vagamente. Ruki, en el suelo, lo miró enojado pero se paro y puso su rostro serio como siempre.

Shu me condujo al salón de música. Y se tiró en el suelo, un ruido fuerte se escucho al caer al suelo, pero parecía no haberle afectado.

-No te acerques a los Mukami… especialmente a Ruki-dijo, yo asentí, sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo. Me levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentada y rodee el cuerpo de Shu para poder irme, pero este me agarró del tobillo y no me soltó, me giré hacia él, quien sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

Y me tiró al suelo, caí recostada al lado de él.

-Idiota-murmuré con una mueca y ojos cerrados por el impacto. Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme a Shu encima mío. Paso sus manos por mi cuello, lentamente.

-Tú me perteneces, mujer-susurró, y se acercó a mi oído- Lo único que me detiene ahora de tomar tu sangre son las ordenes de mi padre, pero recuerda que en el día de nuestro compromiso… tomaré toda la que quiera… luego de… hacerte mía-dijo susurrando cerca de mi oído, lo cual provoco que sintiera un cosquilleo en mi estomago.

Sentí los suaves labios de Shu sobre los míos y abrí mis ojos más grandes de lo usual, pero luego los cerré y seguí el beso.

La lengua de Shu entro en mi boca y luego hizo un camino hasta mi cuello.

-Hmh… sabes bien… que suerte que seremos los primeros, no veo las horas de probar tu sangre-dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero luego se tiró pesadamente sobre mí y cerró los ojos.

-Puedes irte…-dijo acomodándose sobre mi cuerpo.

-Estas sobre mí-dije molesta.

-Puedes irte, si puedes salir-contestó.

Frustrada, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas. Shu rodo en el suelo y vi como aún estaba aquella sonrisa estúpida en su rostro y fue cuando decidí irme.

Rose POV'S

Tocó el timbre y todos nuestros compañeros salieron. Subaru, Yuma y yo fuimos los últimos en salir, de hecho, todavía estábamos adentro del salón de clases.

Ambos se encontraban en frente mío, esperando a que guardase los últimos útiles que me faltaban.

Ambos me siguieron hasta la el pasillo donde generalmente nos reuníamos mis hermanas y los Sakamaki para irnos. Pero esta vez, encontramos a nuestros hermanos y hermanas, hablando con los Mukami y los Tsukinami. Conocía sus apellidos, eran populares, al igual que los Sakamaki. Oí también que cada uno tenía un club de fans. Algo exagerado, pero bueno.

Mis hermanas y yo al encontrarnos, decidimos que iríamos yendo, mientras que los Sakamaki hablaban con los Mukami y Tsukinami, porque al parecer querían arreglar algo.

Abrimos la puerta de la escuela para salir, preguntándonos por que todo estaba tan silencioso.

Ahí estaba la respuesta, una multitud de adolescentes, tanto chicos como chicas, se encontraban afuera gritando y agitando rosas, chocolates.

-Oh, mierda…-dijo Lucy viendo a algunos chicos sosteniendo su foto, sin ninguna idea de cómo habían conseguido eso.

-No uses ese vocabulario-dijo Elizabeth mientras le daba un codazo suave en el estomago de su hermana- Tendré que recordarte los modales que nuestro padre nos enseño-dijo acomodándose sus anteojos.

-ENSEÑAME MODALES, ELIZABETH-SAN!-gritó un chico desde la multitud, agitando sus brazos hacia arriba.

-Primero, no grites-respondía la chica señalándolo.

-Me hablo! Me hablo!-dijo con una mano en su pecho, los chicos que estaban con el, lo rodearon, dándole palmadas en la espalda con una sonrisa.

-Suertudo-se escuchaba como decían.

-Lucy! Lucy! Déjame llevar la bolsa por ti!-dijo un chico tratando de acercarse lo más posible a ella.

-Elizabeth! Quien te gusta más? Reiji o Carla?!-preguntó una chica mostrándole las fotos de ambos.

-Brittany! Te compre dulces!-gritó un chico tirando dulces por los aires. Brittany, aun con su expresión de aburrimiento, levanto sus manos para atrapar un gran chocolate y se lo llevo a la boca.

-Gracias…-mordió el chocolate- Cómo te llamas?-preguntó mi hermana al chico del quien había recibido el chocolate. El chico, quien nadaba en el mar de estudiantes, empujo a todos para pasar al frente.

-To-tomás-dijo el chico algo nervioso.

-Es rico…-dijo mi hermana saboreando el chocolate- Donde lo compraste?-preguntó.

-Lo… lo hice y-yo-dijo el chico tartamudeando.

-Delicioso-dijo mi hermana pasando la mano por la mejilla del chico, quien calló desmayado en el suelo- Eh?-preguntó mi hermana mientras se inclinaba hacia el.

Pero el chico seguía en el suelo, con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su nariz y una expresión de tonto enamorado en su rostro.

-Bree! Quieres salir conmigo?!-preguntó un chico, siendo empujado por otro.

-Bree! Bree! Que shampoo usas!?-preguntó.

-Pauline-kun es muy Kawaii-dijo una chica tomando un sinfín de fotos.

-Ey! Yo también quiero una foto-dijo un chico tratando de tomar las fotos que salían de las cámaras.

-TE AMO!-gritó el chico que había algunas fotos a la chica.

-Rose! Rose! Aquí-gritó un chico, me giré hacia el, al mismo tiempo que un ramo de rosas volaba por los aires, rápidamente los atrapé y miré las rosas, al mismo tiempo que deje que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en mis labios.

El chico gritó frenético mientras corría en círculos.

El gentío seguía gritando y lanzando cosas. Hasta que la puerta detrás de nosotros volvió a abrirse.

Algunos gritos femeninos se oyeron en los aires al mismo tiempo que abucheos de parte de los chicos se escuchaban.

-Shuu-san!-gritó una chica gritando al cielo! Y así continuaron los gritos de parte de todas las fan girls.

-Gays!-gritaban algunos chicos, pero luego eran callados por los golpes que las chicas le daban.

-Hmh! Ya verás como Elizabeth-san será mía Reiji!... y para ti también Carla!-gritaba un chico al mismo tiempo que era fulminado con la mirada de los anteriormente nombrados.

-Que está sucediendo aquí?-preguntó Reiji.

Elizabeth se giró a él y puso una mano en sus caderas inclinándose hacia él en una distancia apropiada.

-Esto es así todos los días?-preguntó, Reiji pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Bueno… de hecho, no-negó el chico- Cuando llegamos a esta escuela, se formaron los club de fans que nos molestaron por unos meses, pero luego dejaron de seguirnos, aun que sabemos que todavía están-afirmó.

-Puede que sus fans las molesten por unas semanas, pero todo va a calmarse-dijo Carla.

Todos asintieron. Y se giraron a la multitud.

-Como haremos para cruzar la multitud sin que nos desnuden?-preguntó Lucy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lucy!-se quejo Elizabeth.

-Que hehe?-preguntó la chica divertida- Sabes que tengo razón.

Elizabeth se acomodó los anteojos y miró a los Sakamaki, Mukami y Tsukinami.

-Alguna idea?-preguntó.

Todos levantaron la mano menos Shu y Reiji. Shu parecía no importarle mientras que Reiji miró confundido a todos.

-Que idea puede habérseles ocurrido que no se me haya ocurrido a mí?-preguntó algo ofendido. Shu soltó una pequeña risa y Reiji lo miró molesto pero no dijo nada.

-Podemos cargar a las chicas-dijo Yuma sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Oh, no, no-se quejo Bree negando con la cabeza-Se va a ver todo debajo de la pollera.

-Sí. Solo Ore-Sama puede ver debajo de las polleras-se quejo Ayato.

-Tu cállate!-gritó Bree señalando con el dedo mientras Ayato le sacaba la lengua con burla.

-Bien, Elizabeth…-se acercó Carla pero Reiji lo detuvo.

-Yo puedo solo-dijo Reiji acomodando sus ropas, parándose frente a Elizabeth, quien lo miró confundida.

-Enserio piensas que es la única forma?-preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-También estoy de acuerdo a que es una locura levantar a una dama tan delicada como tú, Elizabeth-san, pero parece ser la única forma-dijo Carla las puntas del cabello de Elizabeth, pero Elizabeth le dio un golpe en la mano.

-No me toques-dijo enojada. Suspiró frustrada y asintió-Esta bien, hagamos esto.

Reiji rápidamente levanto a Elizabeth antes que Carla pudiera recogerla y miró a la multitud de chicos que estaban preparados para abalanzársele y chicas quienes estaban rojas como tomates alzando las manos para intentar tocarlo. Reiji bajo los escalones hasta el patio en frente del portón del cuerpo, intentando pasar por la multitud de chico.

-Reiji-san! Aquí!-gritaban algunas chicas.

-Elizabeth-san necesito clases de apoyo en… en… todas las materias-decía un chico mientras corría detrás de Reiji, mirando a la chica que este cargaba.

-Puedes ir a clases de apoyo-contestó la chica cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Reiji buscando caminos para atravesar a la gente y empujarlos... amablemente.

-Puedes ir por allí-dijo Elizabeth señalando un sendero por donde había menos gente. Reiji asintió y en lo que iban caminando, una chica tiró del cabello de Elizabeth provocando que casi callera. Elizabeth se agarró firmemente del pecho de Reiji, sobresaltada y algo incomoda.

La paciencia de Reiji se agotó y dejo delicadamente a Elizabeth en el suelo, se giró con enojo a la chica que había tirado del cabello de su prometida. Y tomo a Elizabeth de la cintura para que nadie intentara algo indebido.

-No crees que es algo inapropiado para una dama, tirar del cabello de otra? Por supuesto, al parecer, tú no eres una dama. No tienes modales. Pienso que Elizabeth merece una disculpa de tu parte-dijo Reiji cruzándose de brazos.

Todo el mundo quedo callado.

-Y-yo….-dijo la chica mirando a todos lados y luego rompió en llanto- LO SIENTO!-chilló- No quería hacerlo, lo siento Elizabeth-dijo desesperada.

Elizabeth la miro por unos segundos sin ninguna expresión pero luego hizo una mueca, lo más parecida a una sonrisa, cerró sus ojos y acomodó sus anteojos.

-Está bien, estas perdonada-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Todos aplaudieron y la chica sonrio con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Elizabeth-san… Elizabeth-san-susurró un chico detrás de ella, con miedo de tocarla, Elizabeth se giró y el chico se tensó- T-tu h-h-ueles mu-muy b-bien-dijo nervioso, todo sonrojado.

-Gracias, muy amable de tu parte-dijo la chica.

-Elizabeth le habló a Matt-susurró una chica.

-Sí, si. Tch, suertudo-dijo un chico al lado.

Todos se hicieron hacia atrás, dejándole el camino libre a los chicos para pasar en modo de respeto. Ambos chicos acomodaron su ropa y pasaron, pero la paz no duro mucho cuando escucharon las voces de sus hermanos atrás.

-Apúrense antes de que todo se vuelva un lio-sintio la voz de Ayato, Reiji y Elizabeth se giraron hacia atrás y vieron como Ayato tiraba de la mano de Bree mientras era seguido por Shin. Raito alzaba a Brittany como una princesa, Lucy levantó a Shu y lo llevó en su espalda mientras Ruki los seguía, asombrado por la fuerza de la chica, al igual que Shu, quien no se esperaba aquello. Kanato tomaba delicadamente la mano de Pauline y abrazaba a Teddy para luego correr como si estuvieran en un campo de rosas. Y Azusa los seguía torpemente, Yuma y Subaru comenzaron a golpearse para ver quien llevaba a Rose, pero esta ya se había preparado y ahora empujaba a ambos para que corran.

El lío volvió a comenzar una vez que los chicos comenzaron a pasar entre la gente.

Gritos desesperados, tratando de tocar todo lo que pudieran. Cuando lograron salir, cada clan de hermanos se separó corriendo.

-Nos vemos!-gritó Shin corriendo al lado de Carla. Mientras que los Mukami corrieron hacia su limosina dándose la vuelta para guiñar el ojo a las hermanas Mathers, provocando que los hermanos Sakamaki se enfadaran e invitaran gentilmente a las chicas a pasar a su propia limosina.

Una vez, ya las chicas adentro, los Sakamaki se dirigieron a su limosina (van en limosinas diferentes)

Y así termino el atareado día de los hermanos y hermanas.

-Que locura-negó Elizabeth mientras acomodaba sus ropas.

Todas se observaron, tenían las ropas arrugadas y parecía que habían salido de un remolino. Algunas risitas se escucharon en la limosina de parte de las chicas, realmente había sido una locura. Elizabeth, Brittany y Rose se limitaron a sonreír, había que aceptarlo, había sido divertido y pocas veces, casi nunca, se divertían entre ellas.

En la limosina de los Sakamaki sucedió lo mismo. Pero solamente Reiji, Shu y Subaru sonrieron, hacia tanto que no sonreían. Mientras que Ayato, Laito y Kanato reían sobre las expresiones de sus prometidas cuando prácticamente eran desnudadas en frente de todos.

Fans…

-FLASHBACK-

_''LAS HERMANAS HAN NACIDO!'' un gritó de alegría se escucho en todo el gran castillo. Todos los sirvientes se apresuraron por felicitar a la madre, quien dormía plácidamente al lado de sus hijas recién nacidas. Las tres damas dormían __plácidamente al lado de su madre. Pero nadie esperaba que aquellas sonrisas, luego de unos años desaparecerían._

* * *

**LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!**

**SE QUE NO ACTUALIZO HACE MUCHO, PERO ES QUE LA ESCUELA Y LAS MATEMATICAS Y LOS PONYCORNIOS QUE ME HABLAN DE VOMITAR ARCOIRIS XD... Okno**

**Pero bueno, les dejo este capítulo, sinceramente no me llegaba la inspiración, aunque lo de la escuela y matemáticas es cierto. Soy un pan en mates.**

**Les dejo este capítulo y díganme ¿Les gusta la historia? ¿Esta dejando de ser interesante?**

**Si les parece, en los próximos capítulos seguiré con el pasado de las gemelas. Espero que les guste!**

**Dejen reviews! Se los ruego**

**Sin más que decir. Chau! :D**

**SAYONARA**


	8. Capítulo 8: La perdida de la Tercera

Capítulo 8: La perdida de la tercera...

_Tres hermanas, idénticas, ni una sola diferencia. Tres hermanas, alegres, ni un solo sentimiento de tristeza. Tres hermanas, inseparables._

_Las tres, tomadas de las manos, saltaban alegremente, todo parecía ir bien en las vidas de las niñas pequeñas, pero todo cambio cuando llegaron a la edad de los 10 años._

_Las tres pequeñas eran totalmente inquietas y necesitaban de alguien que les enseñe sobre la vida. May, la hermana mayor de las tres fue la elegida para cuidar a sus hermanas y guiarlas en el buen camino._

_Pero los padres no vieron el problema que se avecinaba tras su petición, no vieron la presión que dejaron en los hombros de una pequeña niña de diez años._

**Brittany POV'S**

-Brittany!-y como todas las mañanas escuche el grito proveniente de mi hermana, para despertarme. Me levante como un muerto lo haría de su tumba y miré el atardecer por la ventana.

Sin duda no nos había costado nada acostumbrarnos al horario de vampiros. Me senté en la cama y miré a mi hermana al frente.

La mirada nerviosa e hiperactiva no faltaba en su rostro de muñeca y me sonrió como todos los días lo hacía.

-Hola Bree-dije con mi tono de voz neutro, como siempre.

-Hoy iremos a la ciudad con Ayato…-dijo algo sonrojada- Quieres venir con migo? Laito irá también…-dijo, yo negué con la cabeza, su cuerpo se tensó-Pauline y Kanato también irán-dijo como si eso me convencería, pero volví a negar con la cabeza.

-Tráeme algunos dulces, por favor-dije suplicante.

-P-pero… por qué no vienes conmigo?-preguntó- Acaso…-pero la interrumpí negando con la cabeza- Entonces yo tampoco iré-dijo cruzándose de brazos, haciendo un puchero.

El cuarto quedo en silencio por varios minutos.

-Sabes… que no podremos estar juntas siempre… verdad?-pregunté rompiendo el silencio. Bree me miró por unos segundos y luego se lanzo hacia mí para abrazarme.

-Siempre juntas…-susurró- Eso fue lo que ella nos dijo…

Yo no volví a contestar.

-Iré-fue lo único que dije. Ella se separó con una gran sonrisa.

-Luego de la escuela iremos!-dijo agitando sus manos- Por cierto, prepárate, pronto será la hora de irnos a la escuela!-y con eso dejo mi habitación.

Esta vez, me paré de la cama y me puse mi uniforme, me arregle vagamente y peine el corto cabello que tenía.

Salí afuera y suspiré con cansancio. Otro día más…

**Bree POV'S**

Mi hermana a veces me asusta, mi hermana a veces no quiere estar conmigo, lo sé. Porque…? Que hago para molestarla?

Ella está molesta conmigo? Realmente me quiere…? Y allí es cuando la inseguridad ataca. No puedo descifrar sus expresiones, no sé si está enojada, feliz, triste o solamente aburrida. Todo eso me frustra…

Desearía que ella volviera a ser la niña que era antes, la Brittany que conocía.

Pero… parece que esa Brittany ya se fue… parece que ya está muy lejos…

Parece que está muerta… o que nunca existió.

Y puede que lo que más me doliera... era que sabía que jamás volvería. Pero al menos, lo entendía.

Me detuve en el pasillo sin darme cuenta y Ayato apareció en frente mío.

-Oi… pareces distraída-dijo Ayato algo molesto moviendo las manos frente mío.

-Ahora no Ayato!-contesté molesta, Ayato se sorprendió un poco y yo seguí caminando a mi habitación.

Ayato entro detrás de mí y me miró confundido, pero no dijo nada.

-Vete, necesito cambiarme-dije señalándole la puerta.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso-dijo sonriente, yo le lancé una almohada y la esquivo. Apareció otra vez frente mío con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Ni se te ocurra-negué rápidamente con la cabeza, mientras entraba al baño para cambiarme y le cerraba la puerta en la cara a Ayato-No entres!-grité, oí un bufido de detrás de la puerta y comencé a cambiarme.

Cuando termine de arreglarme salí y encontré a Ayato tirado en la cama.

-Tardas mucho!-dijo entre dientes.

-Yo no te dije que me esperaras-contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Ayato miró la hora en el reloj y se levantó de un salo.

-Vamos que Reiji se enojara con nosotros si no partimos a tiempo-dijo tomándome del brazo, arrastrándome hasta abajo donde ya estaban todos.

Rápidamente fui con mis hermanas y Ayato con sus hermanos.

Íbamos en silencio cuando Elizabeth cerró su libro y habló.

-Nuestro padre les ha dado permiso a ustedes tres para salir luego de la escuela, también me dijo que les entregué sus tarjetas y que la usen con responsabilidad. Brittany, por favor, trata de cuidar a tus hermanas, que no hagan nada irresponsablemente fuera. No se acerquen mucho a los humanos-dijo mientras sacaba de su pequeña mochila tres tarjetas de crédito y nos las entregó-No tengo nada más que decir…

-No haremos nada todo, Elizabeth-san-dije sonriendo- Porque ustedes no vienen?-pregunté.

Rose, Lucy ni Elizabeth contestaron

-Debo terminar de leer un libro-contestó Elizabeth. Miré a Rose quien estaba al lado de Brittany, quien negó con la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Lucy miraba al techo con una sonrisa.

Sonreí instantáneamente. Mi hermana mayor era una persona con la que era divertido pasar el tiempo.

-Lucy-dije agitando sus hombros para que saliera de su mundo- Vendrás con nosotras a la ciudad?-pregunté, la chica se puso un dedo en sus labios y pensó.

-Puede que vaya…-dijo pensativa- Elizabeth, iras?-preguntó, la chica negó con la cabeza- Vamos Elizabeth-dijo mientras ponía un brazo en los hombros de su hermana-Debes divertirte un poco.

-Pensé que a ti también te gustaba pasar el tiempo encerrada en tu habitación-dijo confundida acomodando sus anteojos.

-Necesito entretenimiento-se encogió de hombros-Iré a comprar videojuegos-dijo con sus ojos brillantes.

-Ya estas demasiado…

-NUNCA SE ES DEMACIADO GRANDE PARA LOS VIDEOJUEGOS-dijo callando a su hermana con un dedo en los labios. La castaña negó con la cabeza y volvió a posar sus brillantes ojos verdes en su libro.

-Nos acompañaras?-preguntó Lucy sonriendo, pero Elizabeth volvió a negar con la cabeza- Oh, que lastima...-dijo la rubia fingiendo pena-…bueno chicas iré con ustedes y vamos a joder a los humanos!-dijo levantando sus brazos divertidamente. Pauline y yo le seguimos el juego y aplaudimos sonrientes.

Elizabeth, enojada, cerró su libro y habló indignada.

-No puedo creerlo, Lucy, eres la mayor, deberías comportarte como tal-dijo frustrada.

-Eso es un sí?-preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Sí-contestó volviendo a su libro. Todas sonreímos y aguantamos nuestras ganas de celebrar. Seguimos con la menor.

-Rose, ven con nosotras-dijo Brittany hablando. Rose no dijo nada y volvió a negar con la cabeza, Brittany puso una mano en el hombro de Rose y la miró esperando una respuesta- Ven…

Era obvio que estaba enojada, sí, yo estaba enojada. Porque mi hermana se llevaba mejor con Rose?! Yo era su hermana gemela. Miré a otro lado molesta y Pauline lo notó, soltó una pequeña risita y coloco una mano en mi hombro. Me calmé un poco y sonreí, Pauline era como una hermana para mí, para mí y Brittany. La considerábamos una de nosotras, como si fuéramos trillizas. Tratando de reemplazar aquella que habíamos perdido hace mucho…

_-Eh? May? Que te sucede?-preguntó Brittany abrazando a su hermana, pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella. May nos miraba a ambas con la mirada perdida y se movía con pereza por los pasillos del castillo. _

_-No se separen de mi-dijo la chica suavemente._

_-Por que lo dices?-pregunté._

_-Solo… no se separen de mí-gritó temblando, con lagrimas en sus ojos. Brittany y yo nos miramos, confundidas por la actitud de nuestra hermana._

_-Está bien-dijimos ambas abrazándola, May no paraba de temblar y llorar, nosotras no sabíamos que hacer… que le sucedía a nuestra hermana? Por que lloraba demasiado? Porque…_

_Por qué… había sangre…debajo de su vestido?_

-Esta bien, Iré-la voz de Rose interrumpió mis recuerdos y todas asentimos.

Aún recuerdo ''eso'', recuerdo cuando mi hermana mayor nos había contado lo que había sucedido.

_-Y…y el-dijo llorando- Me quito la ropa y co-comenzó a-a…-no pudo continuar, comenzó a temblar y lloraba desesperadamente._

_Brittany y yo estábamos asustadas, jamás nos habríamos imaginado que había sucedido, no a esa edad de pura inocencia._

_-Q-que hizo?-pregunté desesperada._

_-M-me tocó y luego e-el comenzó a h-hacer cosas m-malas-dijo abrazándose a sí misma- Quiero a mi mamá… dond-donde esta?-preguntó._

_-E-ella se fue-dije apenada, no sabiendo que hacer._

_-Vamos a contarle a alguien!-gritó Brittany tomando de la mano a May- Alguien tiene que ayudarnos-dijo agitando sus brazos, llorando con su hermana. Y como cualquier niña lo haría, lloré con ellas, porque, si ellas lloraban, yo debía hacer lo mismo…_

_Era obvio que ni Brittany ni yo entendíamos lo que nuestra hermana nos contaba, de hecho, nuestra imaginación, solo llego hasta la visión de mi hermana siendo golpeada por el hombre, pero era más que eso._

_May negó con la cabeza y tomo la mano de su hermana._

_-N-no lo hagas-dijo- E-es peligroso._

_-A que te refieres?-preguntó Brittany, secando sus lagrimas._

_-Podría hac-hacerles daño a ustedes-dijo- Le prometí a padre que las cuidaría._

_Apenada miré hacia abajo. May no podía cuidarse sola, como iba a poder cuidarnos a nosotras? Aún así me guarde mi pensamiento para mí misma._

_Nos encerramos en nuestra habitación. Nunca más salimos, solo queríamos quedarnos a dentro. Las sirvientas nos traían comida a dentro, pensando que, queríamos comer en nuestra habitación solo por capricho. _

Pero no era un simple capricho, May jamás lo pensó así. Ella jamás volvió a ser la misma de siempre…

Miré a Brittany, quien estaba sentada a mi izquierda, y observé su rostro sin emociones, luego pase mi vista al rostro de Rose. Ambas tenían esa característica en común, sin emociones.

Y supongo que es por eso que se entendían, ambas habían visto con sus ojos la muerte de un ser querido.

Realmente agradezco no haber visto, lo que mi hermana logró ver.

**Brittany POV'S**

Podía sentir los pensamientos de mi hermana sobre mí, sabía que estaba enojada, y al mismo tiempo, sabía que ella entendía, de alguna manera como me sentía.

También sabía que ella estaba agradecida de no haber visto lo que paso ese día. Era algo que envidiaba de ella…

_Corrí por donde una de las sirvientas me indicó. Ella había visto a mi hermana correr por los pasillos, con una bolsa en sus manos. Una soga…_

_Qué locura estaba por cometer mi hermana? Escaparía del castillo? Iría en busca de mi padre? Mi padre… encontraría a aquel hombre?_

_Tantas preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza al tiempo que corría, mis piernas dolían, pero no quería que mi hermana estuviera asustada por más tiempo._

_Desde que aquel hombre abuso de ella, no quería que la dejáramos sola. Lo hacíamos todo juntas, las tres. Nunca separadas, nos bañábamos, comíamos, dormíamos, todo juntas._

_Vi la puerta a lo lejos. Suspiré aliviada. Pero cuando entre no había pensado que me habría encontrado con eso._

_Allí estaba mi hermana, en medio de la habitación. Flotando…_

_O más bien, colgando de una soga, atada al techo. Su mirada estaba posada en el suelo y había sangre en su cuello, que caía por todo su vestido. Mientras giraba, sus ojos sin vida dieron con los míos, que no expresaban nada más que shock._

_Caí al suelo, mientras la puerta se cerraba. Desesperadamente comencé a arrastrarme hacía atrás. Mi vista estaba nublada, no sabía qué hacer, intente gritar, pero ningún gritó salió de mis labios._

_…_

Pero eso no fue todo… luego de que sucediera aquello, fue cuando lo que marco mi vida para siempre sucedió.

…

_-Dónde estoy?-pregunté mientras abría los ojos, estaba en mi habitación, sana y salva-Todo había sido un sueño. Bree estaba a mi lado, mirándome preocupadamente._

_-Que me sucedió?-preguntó_

_-Te desmayaste-contestó._

_-Y May?-pregunté. Se encogió de hombros- Una sirvienta la vio correr por no sé donde, estaba esperándote para que vayamos a buscarla._

_Asentí levemente y me levanté rápidamente, me puse las zapatillas y salimos._

_-Yo a la izquierda, tu a la derecha-dijo, volví a asentir y nos separamos._

_Solo espero…_

_Que todo haya sido un sueño. No busque en todas las habitaciones, estaba desesperada por llegar a la habitación en la que había creído ver a mi hermana muerta. Pero todas mis esperanzas murieron cuando abrí la puerta._

_No era un sueño. _

_Ella seguía allí._

_Nadie la había descubierto._

_La escena pareció repetirse y volví a caer al suelo, solo que esta vez no me desmaye. Sentí pasos y desesperadamente me metí debajo de la cama, escondiéndome de quien sea._

_-Vaya… vaya-dijo una voz desconocida- Quien hubiese pensado que llegarías a esto?-preguntó con un tono de burla- Bueno… que importa…-dijo caminando hacia el centro. Podía ver sus finos zapatos caminar hacia el pequeño charco de sangre dorada que había en el centro de la habitación. Sentí como el cuerpo de mi hermana cayo y me sobresalte un poco. _

_Que estaba por hacer?-pensé_

_Vi el cuerpo de mi hermana acostado en el suelo y aguante mis ganas de llorar. Cerré los ojos, evitando las lágrimas._

_Pero extraños ruidos me hicieron abrir mis ojos._

_-Ah,ah-sentí aquellos extraños sonidos._

_Para cuando abrí los ojos, encontré lo que un niño jamás habría imaginado. _

_El hombre, estaba tocando todo el cuerpo de mi hermana mientras metía… lo que los hombres tenían en las partes prohibidas de mi hermana._

_Tape mi boca con una mano, mis lágrimas caían silenciosamente por mis ojos mientras observaba la escena._

_Las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes, pero lloraba desesperadamente debajo de la cama, el hombre parecía no escucharme, pues él seguía haciendo esos ruidos extraños y asquerosos._

_Lloraba y lloraba, no aguantaba más, la escena, seguía encogida debajo de la cama, el hombre cambio de posición y quitó toda lo ropa de mi hermana, continuo haciendo su trabajo._

_No aguante más, pegué un grito desesperado mientras rápidamente salía debajo de la cama. El hombre se asusto por un momento y luego se giró hacia mí. Sonrió ''amablemente'' mientras caminaba hacia mí._

_-Un nuevo juguete-dijo mientras se subía sus pantalones. Grité mientras corría hacia la puerta, pero cuando llegué, estaba cerrada. Seguí gritando mientras daba vueltas en la habitación, por un momento tropecé con mi hermana. Seguía llorando, y gritando, no quería ver nada más._

_Sentí como la puerta era golpeada, una grieta se formo, luego otra, pero no se abrió. Una espada atravesó la madera y pude ver los blancos cabellos de mi hermana menor, Rose._

_Logró abrir la puerta._

_-Rose!-sentí la voz de Elizabeth junto con la de Lucy._

_Las tres entraron corriendo, seguidas de algunos sirvientes. Todos quedaron quietos por unos momentos._

_Pero en de un segundo a otro, los sirvientes se apartaron con respeto, dejando entrar a mi padre._

_Mi padre miró con odio al hombre en los ojos, el amante de mi madre no hizo nada más que asustarse, por aquella fría y oscura mirada._

_En un segundo a otro, el hombre estaba muerto. Caí de rodillas al suelo y Bree corrió hacía mi para abrazarme._

_-Brittany-lloró-Brittany! Siento haber llegado tarde! No estuve aquí cuando sucedió-siguió llorando- Estas herida? Te duele algo?-siguió preguntando. Mi padre la aparto con una sonrisa triste, la mirada baja y se arrodillo ante mí. Me abrazo fuertemente, me sentía segura en sus brazos. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos, y de los míos también, o no?_

_Porque… no sentía el calor de las lagrimas en mis mejillas?_

_Miré a Bree que lloraba al lado de May mientras era abrazada por Rose. Rose, quien primero miró a May, se giró hacia mí para decir con su mirada un ''sé lo que se siente'' e internamente, me sentía feliz, de que alguien entendiera lo que se sentía ver a alguien morir, después de todo el hermano menor de Rose falleció hace unos años…_

_Y así nos quedamos esa noche, todos en silencio en una habitación, mientras llantos y lloriqueos se escuchaban en la habitación que apestaba a tristeza, muerte y desesperación.._

Sin darme cuenta, ya habíamos llegado a la escuela. Había mucha gente afuera esperando nuestra llegada. Pasamos por entre la gente gritando, acompañadas de los hermanos Sakamaki que se encontraban al lado tratando de buscar un camino para pasar.

Mire a Laito, quien se encontraba al lado mío. Preguntándome si él sería capaz de abusar de una chica…

Pero por alguna razón, Laito me agradaba de una manera que no llegaba a entender…

Miré a Rose detrás mio, quien era acompañada por Subaru, ambos iban agarrados de la mano, supuse que Subaru era un buen chico. Luego miré adelante, mire a Bree quien iba nerviosa por los gritos alrededor de ella, y luego miré a Ayato, esperando que jamás intente algo con mi hermana que ella no quiera. Sentí la mano de Laito agitando la mía.

-Brittany-kun… no mires a mi hermano que me pongo celoso…-dijo, asentí levemente y seguí observándolo. Esta vez preguntándome si Laito sería capaz de abusar de una chica…

Era un pervertido, lo sé, muchas chicas querían tener alguna que otra relación con él, por lo que creo que no haya alguna que se negase a pasar aunque sea una noche con él. Pero si alguna se negará, sería capaz… de hacer tal cosa…

Por alguna razón, pensé que eso no sería posible…

Laito me agradaba de una forma que no lograba entender.

Y me di cuenta, de que no sabía nada sobre él…

Y esperaba… conocer una nueva faceta detrás de aquella personalidad pervertida… Y esperaba que sea esta noche…

* * *

**Hola! Se que hace mucho no actualizo... y les dejo este capítulo.**

**Sinceramente, cuando cree el fic, la idea era que Rose sea la personaje principal, pero luego dije, no, los demás se merecen un momento de fama (?. Y cree así a las hermanas Mathers, sinceramente, la historia de Rose es la que más triste me parece, y debo decir que me inspiré en la vida de alguien cercano a mí, que se que no va a leer este fic, pero aún así la dejamos anonimamente. Me dio permiso para usar su historia (no piensen que soy una hija de bitch que cuenta la vida de otros) la edité y use su personalidad, realmente la persona ''X'' me recuerda mucho a Subaru. Sus personalidades son similares y ambos son unos dementes amantes de romper cosas... XD**

**Espero también, no haberlas deprimido, o traumatizado ._.**

**Les aviso que el proximo capítulo se tratara del punto de vista de Bree y algo de su relacion con Ayato. Y tambien habrá BrittanyxLaito, Brittaito, Brittalaito(? Laitany(?)**

**Supongo que me quedo con Laitany XD**

**Me gustaría pedirles, un REVIEW! Por que últimamente tengo la sensación de que le escribo a la nada... y me incomoda ._.  
**

**Sin más que decir...**

**SAYONARA**


	9. Capítulo 9: Noche en la Ciudad (Parte 1)

Capítulo 9: Noche en la ciudad Parte (1)

**Bree POV'S**

Todos estos años, he estado tratando de entender a mi hermana. Puedo entender por lo que ha pasado, pero lamentablemente, no sé el tamaño de las cicatrices que ha dejado.

Al mismo tiempo, pienso que es gracioso…

Acaso no les parece gracioso?

Como las cosas cambian tan rápido?

Un momento estás jugando, alegremente con tus hermanas, al otro, una de ellas muere y la otra queda totalmente shockeada, cambiada… pérdida…

También es gracioso… porque… cuando era pequeña, conocí a una de las amigas de mi hermana, era humana y nos enseño que creía en un señor, llamado ''Dios'', según ella, Dios había sido el creador de este mundo. Por todo lo que nos contó sobre él, parecía un señor bueno.

Pero…

Porque él no estuvo cuando mi hermana murió?… o cuando fue abusada por aquel hombre?… Donde esta ese señor cuando los humanos están muriendo en una calle, hundidos en su propio de charco de sangre cuando un auto los atropella?… o donde esta ese señor cuando aquellas criaturas inocentes descansan en una cama en un hospital, dependiendo de un hilo de vida, rodeados de gente llorando…

Donde esta… ''Dios''? Tu no existes…

Porque puedo jurar, que si realmente existe ese señor tan misterioso llamado ''Dios'', solamente es un señor, que juega con nosotros, como si fuéramos pequeños muñecos con los que puede divertirse, somos sus peones en un simple juego de ajedrez, un juego en el que… realmente no importa cuántas piezas caigan…

Pronto me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, quizás Dios realmente no existe, quizás solo fue un invento de los humanos para darle sentido al mundo, hace muchos años atrás, cuando nadie sabía el origen de la tierra… Porque después de todo… porque alguien crearía algo que no tiene sentido?

Y con esto no me refiero a _''Ok, la vida no tiene sentido, debería tirarme por un puente'' _porque, puede que la vida no tenga sentido, pero tirarse por un puente, tampoco tiene sentido, y quitarse la vida no le dará un sentido a la vida. Ósea que realmente pienso que no tiene sentido, pero… habrá que buscarle uno, no?

-Oi-sentí un susurró, me giré a Ayato mientras procuraba que el maestro no nos observase, me entrego un papel y rápidamente volví a mi posición normal.

_''Mis hermanos vendrán con nosotros a la ciudad'' _

Miré el papel y me giré cuando el profesor había salido del salón de clases, para irse a otro curso.

-Mis hermanas también-susurré a Ayato.

-Oi, Kanato-dijo Ayato, hablándole a su hermano- Tu novia irá también.

-ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!-gritó Kanato, llamando la atención de todos los alumnos en el salón, pero se volvieron a sus actividades luego de la mirada asesina que les mandó el peli morado- Ella no es mi novia…-habló esta vez más bajito, sonrojado al mismo tiempo, dándole el aspecto de un niño.

Pauline se encogió en su asiento, algo sonrojada y miró hacia el frente. Sonreí por la actitud infantil de mi hermana y comencé a jugar con la lapicera.

Al fin había asistido nuestro profesor, parece que tiende a faltar mucho….

La campana sonó y todos los alumnos se levantaron con un grito de festejo. Incluyendo a Laito y Ayato. Salieron corriendo como una manada de búfalos. Unos cuantos normales se quedaron guardando sus cosas.

-Salgamos de esta cosa…-dijo Ayato mientras me tomaba del brazo y caminaba, me giré para ver a mi hermana pera Laito ya estaba con ella, volví a girarme hacia adelante algo deprimida.

Supongo que tenía razón, no podríamos estar juntas para siempre, pero… que paso con lo que May nos dijo?

Tenía miedo de que algo le sucediera a Brittany, uno nunca sabe… Y al mismo tiempo, me sentía culpable y al mismo tiempo sentía lastima por ella, porque no había estado con ella en ese momento… En ese momento tan difícil para ella, en el momento que marco su vida para siempre… yo la había dejado sola. Obviamente no fue intencional, pero nunca debí separarme de ella.

Siempre juntas era lo que había dicho May, que nos había repetido tantas veces y habíamos ignorado… por que…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe, una pared quizás…

Miré hacia arriba y encontré el pecho de Ayato, retrocedí un poco y lo miré con el ceño fruncido, mis hermanas no estaban, estábamos solos en un salón que no reconocía.

-Ore-sama está molesto, lo ignoras demasiado-dijo cruzándose de brazos-Debes prestarme más atención!

-Es que…-dije tratando de explicar, miré a Ayato quien parecía interesado en lo que iba a decir- No entenderías…

Ayato estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Kanato que había aparecido en la puerta de la mano de Pauline.

-Ayato!-gritó el chico enojado-Reiji se enojara si llegamos tarde. Pauline soltó un pequeño gritito, parece que Kanato estaba apretando su mano muy fuerte, el chico se giró hacia la chica y suavizó su agarre- Lo siento-dijo acariciando su mejilla, Pauline se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y sonreí instantáneamente.

-Permiso que Ore-sama está pasando-dijo Ayato mientras atravesaba la puerta, separando a la rara pareja en la puerta, lo seguí, disculpándome con los chicos por separarlos, ambos nos siguieron y llegamos a la puerta, afuera se oían gritos.

-No otra vez, esos estúpidos fans-dijo- Recuerda que tu perteneces

-A Ore-sama, si si, ya sé-dije cansada mientras caminaba.

-Me alegro que entiendas. Y observa…-dijo abriendo las puertas, dando a ver a nuestros hermanos en las escaleras que bajaban hacia el patio lleno de gente. Parecían estar ansiosos de salir de allí- Allí…-dijo señalando algunas chicas- Hay chicas que valoran a Ore-sama, así que deberías aprender de ellas-dijo.

Tomé la nariz de Ayato con una de mis manos y la apreté fuerte hasta que una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro.

-Escúchame niño caprichoso-dije sonriendo triunfadora- Deja de ser tan posesivo y puede que haga todo lo que quieras…

-S-si-dijo retorciéndose, casi arrodillándose.

-Así me gusta-sonreí mientras lo soltaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Aaauch-dijo tomando su nariz. Di un pequeño beso en su nariz, provocando que se sonrojara levemente y unos gritos se oyeran afuera. Alcé mi vista hacia la multitud y vi algunos carteles con fotografías de mi y Ayato.

_''Bree X Ayato'' _se leía con grandes letras, me sonroje un poco y Ayato me tomo de la cintura.

-Nos aman-dijo orgulloso.

-Si, si, ya entendemos, ahora vámonos-dijo Subaru sacándonos de nuestro mundo. Asentimos mientras Ayato saltaba hacia el público y alguna gente retrocedía para darle espacio. Un camino se abrió ante nosotros y pasamos.

Íbamos caminando a paso lento, observando cuidadosamente por si planeaban algo. Observe a mis hermanas que iban atrás, parecían ser populares entre los chicos, negué con la cabeza y miré adelante, me encontré a un chico de aspecto tímido, tenía pelo negro y ojos azules.

-B-bree-san-dijo mirando hacia abajo- Y-yo solo quería darte, e-esto-dijo entregándome una cajita negra. Ayato miro hacia otro lado, enojado y me empujo un poco hacia adelante, hasta que perdí de vista al chico. Me giré y traté de buscarlo, parecía triste… luego era molestado por otros chicos, sentía como lo avergonzaban en frente de todos.

Me separé de Ayato y caminé entre la gente, con una gran sonrisa. Le quité a uno de los matones el celular del chico y rápidamente me saqué una foto con él, le di un beso en la mejilla y le entregué tu celular.

-No creo que vuelvan a molestarte-dije sonriendo, mientras el rostro del chico se volvía rojo como un tomate- Como te llamas?-pregunté.

-J-james-contestó (Mentira, se llama Juan Perez, okno)

-Es un bonito nombre James, me acordaré de el-dije guiñándole un ojo- Debo irme porque Ayato se enojara-aclaré señalando al pelirrojo que me observaba desde la puerta de entrada. Podía ver su mirada asesina desde atrás. El chico pareció desilusionarse por un momento y me dí cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lo tomé de la mano y le di un beso cerca de la boca- Hasta ahí puedo llegar, no más-dije- Pero seremos amigos, lo prometo-dije extendiéndole un meñique, el lo acepto con una sonrisa y extendió su meñique- Oficialmente somos amigos, James-dije- Pero ahora debo irme… Chau-dije corriendo hacia Ayato.

Cuando llegué hacia el pelirrojo, este me miró con molestia y no dijo nada. Lo miré sorprendida, pensaba que me retaría o algo, pero no dijo nada.

Ya se le pasará-fue lo que pensé cuando llegamos a la limosina. Me despedí con ''Hasta luego'' de Ayato, pero este me ignoró y entro a la limosina con sus hermanos.

Entré y encontré a Brittany y todas mis hermanas a dentro. Como siempre me senté al lado de Brittany y fuimos en silencio.

Primero fuimos a la mansión para cambiarnos y salimos rápido a la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad, había muchos humanos, todas las luces estaban encendidas y había niños por todos lados.

Era de noche, pero hoy era Viernes, así que los negocios estaban abiertos hasta la madrugada. Cuando salimos de la limosina todos nos observaron con curiosidad por un momento pero luego siguieron haciendo sus quehaceres.

-Supongo que nos encontramos aquí a las 2 a.m-dijo mirando su reloj.

-Y luego podemos ir a un restaurant-dijo Elizabeth-Tienen dos horas para hacer lo que quieran-dijo girándose a nosotros- No quiero que causen ningún problema, hagan algo indebido, molesten a humanos, explotar, incendiar y inundar cosas… entendido?-preguntó.

-Que aburrido…-se quejo Lucy- Por eso nunca te prestó atención-dijo ahora sonriendo, provocando que Elizabeth se girara molesta- Mentira, mentira, si te escucho, Onee-san-dijo imitando a un niña inocente.

Me reí por un momento, Elizabeth negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, parecía haberle causado gracia la imitación de Lucy.

-Fuera de mi vista-dijo señalando la calle. Lucy estaba a punto de correr cuando alguien la interrumpió. Era Reiji.

-Alguien vio a mi hermano?-preguntó.

Miré por todos lados buscando al prometido de mi hermana pero no lo encontré, me encogí de hombros y todos negaron con la cabeza. Reiji parecía frustrado y de alguna manera me recordaba a Elizabeth con Lucy.

Se dio cuenta de que su limosina, aún no había partido a otro lugar, se suponía que el chofer debería irse para buscarlos más tarde, entró con el ceño fruncido.

Luego de unos minutos salió enojado y se cruzo de brazos.

-El bueno para nada no se despierta-dijo- Parece la estúpida historia de la ''Bella durmiente''

-Acaso le diste un beso, Reiji?-preguntó Lucy provocando que todos rieran y recibiera un golpe de parte de Elizabeth.

-Disculpa a mi hermana Reiji-dijo Elizabeth entre dientes.

Reiji solo asintió.

-Yo lo despertaré-dijo la chica subiendo a la limosina.

**Lucy POV'S**

Subí a la limosina de los Sakamaki y allí lo encontré tirado en el asiento, durmiendo plácidamente como si el asiento de cuero fuera un lecho de rosas. Me arrodille frente a él y comencé a tratar de despertarlo.

-Shu… Shu… Shu…-dije moviéndolo de un lado a otro, pero el rubio no despertaba.

-Shu…Shu…Shu…

-Eres muy molesta-dijo el rubio abriendo un ojo.

-Al fin-dije exagerando- Ya llegamos, levántate vago…

-Realmente me sorprende que puedas dormir tanto, realmente duermes todo el tiempo?-pregunté, el chico me miró con curiosidad, como si fuera que jamás le hubiesen preguntado aquello.

-Quizás…-contestó.

-Como sea, levántate, ya llegamos-dije animándolo pero volvió a cerrar sus ojos-Vamos! El chofer debe irse.

-Ññoo…-dijo vagamente dándose la vuelta.

-Okey, no me dejas más opción-dije levantándolo entre mis brazos como si fuera un bebe. Shu se sobresalto e intento aferrarse más a mí.

Tuve que encorvarme un poco para que no chocara con el techo de la limosina.

-Tienes dos opciones: Salimos de la limosina en esta posición, tus hermanos se reirán de ti y tu imagen de malote se irá a la mierda, o, puedes bajar, mover tu trasero por la ciudad y tratar de divertirte porque tu cara muestra más aburrimiento que… que… no sé-dije mientras Shu trataba de agarrase lo más posible para no caer.

-Bájame-fue lo único que dijo, sonreí triunfante mientras lo bajaba cerca de la puerta para que no escapase. El chico bajo de mala gana y todos se sorprendieron al verlo.

-Que hiciste?-preguntó Reiji con los ojos como platos.

-Nada, nada-negué con la cabeza- Ahora vamos!-grité, todos se separaron en parejas, por lo que supuse que iría con Shu.

-Y a donde quieres ir?-pregunté al chico, pero el solo se encogió de hombros.

-Será aburrido…-dijo durmiéndose parado, negué con la cabeza.

-Bien vienes conmigo-dije mientras me acercaba a él- Súbete a mi espalda pequeño Shu, tú me acompañaras-dije mientras me daba la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a Shu.

No sentí su peso del cuerpo así que me di la vuelta y me encontré mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Que tienes con eso de cargar mi peso?-preguntó confundido.

-Nada, pero no puedo dejarte solo durmiendo en medio de la calle, no?-pregunté con una sonrisa- Eres muy vago, apuesto a que caminaras como muerto viviente toda la noche…-dije- Pocas veces salimos así que apúrate-dije señalándole mi espalda.

-Ah que vagancia…-dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí y se subía a mi espalda. Sonreí triunfante y emprendí mi camino.

**Shu POV'S**

Me aferre todo lo que pude mientras la chica me cargaba en su espalda. Su dulce aroma a vainilla invadía mis fosas nasales y me incitaba a dormir. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba atento a todo lo que sucedía. Los humanos nos miraban curiosamente mientras pasábamos por la calle.

-Hola!-gritó la chica saludando a un hombre que pasaba con la mirada seria. Pero siguió caminando como si nada- Es de mala educación no saludar-dijo imitando a una anciana, agitando su puño. Realmente hacia cosas estúpidas pero debía admitir que eran divertida y tuve que contener una risa ante su imitación.

-Quien era?-pregunté.

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros

Negué con la cabeza y rodee el cuello de la chica con mi brazo.

**Bree POV'S**

-Ayato que sucede?-pregunté.

Hace unos minutos habíamos comenzado a caminar por las calles pero Ayato seguía sin hablarme y parecía evitarme.

-Ayato-dije parándome frente a él, impidiéndole el paso-Ayato-repetí pero siguió ignorándome, me rodeo y siguió caminando.

Lo observé alejarse y me quede parada ahí hasta que desapareció. Me senté en uno de los bancos y miré a la nada.

No Brittany, No Ayato.

Volví a experimentar lo que era estar sola. Sentí una incomodidad en mi campera y miré con el ceño fruncido. Era la cajita que James me había entregado y decidí abrirla. Adentro había un collar con una pequeña mascara, o mejor dicho, un antifaz.

Sonreí, era bonito. Me lo coloqué alrededor de mi cuello y sonreí tristemente. Desearía no estar sola… pero Ayato estaba enojado con migo seguramente por James, aunque no sabía aún que parte le molestaba, que seamos amigos o no sé. Sé que estaba celoso, no era tonta, pero no sabía qué era lo que molestaba y no quería hablar con migo.

-Por qué?!-preguntó la voz de Ayato al frente mío, levante la vista y me miraba enojado.

-Por que que?-pregunté mientras me paraba del asiento.

-Por que te lo colocas?-preguntó enojado-El no es nada tuyo.

-Ayato-dije acercándome a él- James y yo no somos nada-dije sinceramente.

-Tú lo quieres más a él-dijo mirando abajo, mi corazón latió fuerte al verlo así.

-Yo no lo quiero más a él, él y yo somos amigos desde hoy-dije sonriendo, lo tomé del brazó y le di un largo beso en la mejilla.

-Pero tú le diste un beso aquí-dijo enojado, señalando un lugar cerca de sus labios, sonreí y deje un beso ahí.

Internamente, me preguntaba por qué Ayato no había intentado besarme antes. Digo, lo había intentado y me había escondido como idiota en su pecho. Pero tenía miedo, no sabía quién era en ese entonces. Había descubierto que Ayato me atraía de alguna manera, se comportaba como un niño caprichoso, pero lo hacía adorable a mis ojos. También me preguntaba qué era lo que había provocado aquella actitud, como ya hemos aprendido todos ante todas las historias de mis hermanas, el pasado es el que al parecer define tu actitud.

Lo miré a los ojos por unos instantes, su rostro no tenía ninguna emoción y parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos mientras me miraba.

Decidí que sería yo la que daría el primer paso…

Torpemente me acerqué a Ayato y puse una mano en su pecho mientras seguía observando su rostro que no sabía que significaba. Lentamente me puse de puntitas y rocé nuestros labios, traté de elevarme un poco más alto y lo besé. Ayato parecía sorprendido al principio, pero luego continuo el beso. Era un beso suave, dulce y delicado.

Cuando nos separamos, el rostro de Ayato tenía un mar de emociones, vergüenza, enojo y felicidad.

-P-por qué?!-Preguntó torpemente- Que es lo que haces?!-preguntó enojado.

-Hacer que?-pregunté confundida, no sabía de que hablaba.

-Me haces sentir raro y cuando estas cerca me siento estúpido y torpe-dijo moviendo sus manos tratando de explicar.

Sonreí sonrojada mientras lo abrazaba.

-Esa cosa rara cuando me abrazas…-dijo- Me hace sentir… cómodo-dijo más calmado.

-Nunca te han dado un abrazo?-pregunté. Ayato negó con la cabeza- Tu madre?-pregunté, parecía molestarse con la pregunta.

-Mi madre era una zorra-contestó apretando los dientes.

-Tu madre no te amaba…-pregunté, o más bien afirme.

-Ja-dijo riendo con ironía.

Quizás ahora entendía la actitud de Ayato. Era solo un chico que fue ignorado toda su infancia. Que no había tenido una madre que lo amase y cuidase. De hecho mi madre tampoco se había preocupado mucho por nosotras, pero tenía a mis hermanas. Aunque los hermanos de Ayato no parecían tener mucho afecto entre ellos.

Sonreí dulcemente a Ayato pero este giró la cabeza a otro lado con un leve tono de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Deja de hacerlo…-dijo- Me incomoda…

Di un saltito y deposite otro beso en su mejilla. Ayato me atrapo en los brazos y reí mientras el chico me miraba enojado y aún sonrojado.

-O-oi-dijo como pudo.

Comencé a correr mientras era perseguido por Ayato y llegamos a un parque. Corrimos por todos lados como niños.

-Te mache-dijo Ayato mientras tocaba mi hombro y corría como pudo por todo el parque, como loco. Toda la gente nos miraba correr de aquí para allá. Desesperados, como si fuera que moriríamos si nos atrapaban. Pero solo era el capricho de no querer ser el perseguidor en el juego lo que nos mantenía corriendo como locos.

Paramos cerca de un árbol. Ambos estábamos cansados pero reíamos como locos.

-E-eso fue divertido-dijo Ayato apoyándose en el árbol agitado.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras lo observaba. Jamás había esperado que Ayato se divertiría con migo, de hecho, cuando salí corriendo, pensaba que correría como loca y Ayato solo se quedaría observándome desde lejos.

Pero, no aquí estábamos los dos, apoyados en el árbol mientras le relataba mi historia a Ayato, y luego de eso, el me contaba la suya.

Por lo que me contaba Ayato, Cordelia, su madre, me parecía una reverenda zorra. Nos consolamos el uno al otro y finalmente quedamos en silencio. Pero el silencio fue interrumpido por unas risas. Nos levantamos confundidos, ya que conocíamos esas voces.

Lucy y Shu reían en el suelo del centro del parque. Parecían divertirse. Ambos miramos con ojos abiertos.

-Jamás había visto a Shu reír así desde que Reiji quedo atrapado en una caja-dijo Ayato observando.

-Yo jamás había visto a Lucy reír así desde que… espera como Reiji termino en una caja?-pregunté confundida, el se encogió de hombros y sonrío- Como sea, Lucy no acostumbra a reír demasiado. Siempre está en las nubes y le gusta divertirse, pero generalmente es distraída…-dije observando la escena.

Pero ambos parecían felices, y nos interesaba ver a nuestros hermanos en esa inusual felicidad.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí les dejo este capítulo del día con los Sakamaki en la ciudad, en el próximo capítulo me dedicare a las otras parejas y luego a los sentimientos de Bree. No quiero que este fic sea demasiado depresivo... Por eso... y ademas quiero pensar bien en como haré y demostraré los sentimientos de ella. Así que espero que les guste!**

**Gracias por los Reviews!**

**Y quería disculparme por mis pensamientos Ateos ._.**

**Sin más que decir, adiós!**

**SAYONARA**


	10. Capítulo 10: Noche en la Ciudad (Parte2)

Capítulo 10: Noche en la ciudad Parte (2)

**Parque de los Enamorados**

**Shu POV'S**

Me sentía mareado, porque me sentía que estaba moviéndome? Odio moverme, pero… yo no hago nada…

Que paso con el aroma de Lucy? Donde fue…

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me asuste cuando vi que estaba en una taza de colores gigantes como a la que se suben los niños humanos. Mire a mi alrededor y la taza estaba dando vueltas y había otros niños en las demás tacitas.

-Onii-chan!-me gritó un niño de la otra tacita- Onee-chan esta esperándote hace horas abajo!-gritó aún más fuerte.

Me senté tratando de buscar a Lucy en el publico y la divise abajo, era la única persona observándonos. Cuando su mirada encontró la mía, alzo sus pulgares sonriéndome.

Esta mujer va a pagármelas…

Las tacitas pararon y yo me baje rápidamente, avergonzado de salir de aquel lugar, aunque no lo mostré demasiado.

-Te divertiste Shu?-preguntó la chica.

Si la chica no me pareciera divertida y linda, la hubiese golpeado.

-No me pareció divertido-dije serio.

-Enserio? Jamás te vi caminar tan rápido que como cuando te bajaste de ese lugar-dijo-Yo se que te encanto!-dijo sonriendo burlonamente- Eso es para que aprendas a no dormirte en mi espalda.

-Tu quisiste cargarme-respondí mientras caminábamos por el parque.

-Sí, pero…-quiso hablar pero la empuje hasta un árbol. Y cuando estaba por acorralarla, fui tirado al piso.

-Iba a morderte-dije serio.

-Aún no puedes, tú lo dijiste-admitió.

-Que harás?-pregunté.

-Cuál es tu trauma Shu?-preguntó aparentemente frustrada- Eres aburrido.

-No te interesa…-contesté molesto.

-Créeme Shu, si no me interesara, no te preguntaría-contestó la chica.

La miré por unos segundos desde el suelo. Ella se encontraba sentada en mi estomago así que no podría hacer nada. Sus ojos turquesa me miraban con un brillo especial que no sabía definir y su cabello rubio brillaba a la luz de la luna.

-Hablando enserio Shu, no me contaste nada sobre ti-dijo.

-Tú tampoco me contaste nada sobre ti-dije en mi defensa.

-No parecía interesarte-dije encogiéndose de hombros. Se levanto de mi estomago y se paro, me extendió una mano y la tomé. Me paré y no solté su mano. La lleve por un sendero que había en el extenso parque y caminamos en silencio.

-Prometo hablarte sobre mí trauma, si tú me cuentas el tuyo-dije rompiendo el silencio, ella asintió en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Como sabes que yo he…?-dijo pero la interrumpí volviendo a hablar pausadamente.

-Tu hermana… habla sobre tu actitud extraña… supuse que algo había sucedido para que te lleve a aquella actitud…

La chica asintió y continúo caminando.

Pronto, por alguna razón, comencé a sentirme incomodo. Miré a la chica que caminaba normalmente y luego miré a todos lados tratando de saber que era lo que pasaba.

Sentí mi cuerpo caliente por primera vez en un largo tiempo, mire nuestras manos y sentí como su tibia y delicada mano rozaba la mía que se encontraba totalmente fría.

Pare por un segundo, provocando que ella también se detuviera, me paré frente a ella. Y lentamente la abrasé. Sentí mi cuerpo ahora más tibio y descubrí que era cómodo tenerla cerca, sus brazos al abrazarme provocaban una sensación de escalofríos y calidez a mi cuerpo. Y su aroma a vainilla que había pasado de gustarme a encantarme y a volverme loco.

Le di un beso mientras sentía su corazón palpitar una y otra vez. Nuestras lenguas jugaban suavemente y por alguna razón no quería separarme de aquel beso. Pero unas voces nos interrumpieron.

-Uuuuh-dijo una vocecita- Onee-san y Onii-chan se gustan!-gritaron unos niños. Me separé de Lucy y miré a los niños que estaban mirándonos desde unos metros allá.

-No molesten-dije con vagancia.

-Bribón-dijo uno. Lo miré confundido, preguntándome si realmente conocía esa palabra. Lucy se rio y luego me abrazó mientras sonreía.

-Perdónenlo, no sabe tratar con niños-dijo la chica agarrando mi mejilla- Pero vamos a perdonárselo porque es lindo, verdad?-preguntó la chica a los niños.

-Por qué es el novio de Onee-chan!-gritó una niña alzando sus brazos.

-Sí!-agregó otra niña.

-Está bien-dijo uno de los niños de mala gana y todos salieron corriendo mientras jugaban a la mancha.

Los niños desaparecieron de nuestra vista y seguimos caminando. Nos adentramos más al centro del bosque y nos cruzábamos con algo que ninguno de nosotros esperábamos ver.

Reiji y Elizabeth estaban besándose bajo un árbol, toda la elegancia y modales parecía haber desaparecido en ese beso.

Ambos miramos atentamente detrás de un árbol.

-Esto es raro…-susurró Lucy sonriendo, asentí mientras observaba a la pareja. Mi hermano menor, quien hubiese pensado que encontraría a alguien con quien disfrutar de un beso.

De la nada los niños volvieron, pero no aparecieron junto a nosotros. Si no junto a Reiji y Elizabeth quienes se separaron cuando escucharon a un niño gritar:

-Más chicos compartiendo saliva!-gritó uno. Lucy salió como si fuera un mounstro de detrás del árbol y corrió hacia los niños con los brazos extendidos.

-No arruinen el momento de mi hermana!-gritó mientras corría tras ellos- Saben cuanto debió costar sacar a mi hermana de sus libros?!

Los niños reían mientras corrían, parecía divertirles la voz gruesa que hacía Lucy tratando de imitar a un mounstro.

Reiji y Elizabeth se habían detenido a mirar como la chica los perseguía. Miré a Reiji con una sonrisa burlona.

Te atrapé Reiji.

Y mientras pensaba aquello caminaba lentamente por el pasto en dirección a la chica que había desaparecido hace unos minutos junto a los niños.

Luego de caminar por unos momentos me encontré a Lucy subida en un tobogán, parada mientras los niños se reunían alrededor de ella.

-Tengo algo que decir-dijo, esta vez parecía seria, me apoye en un árbol y me crucé de brazos mientras observaba desde las sombras. Los niños parecían curiosos acerca de lo que la chica iba a decir. Lucy suspiró pesadamente y luego gritó.

-EL MUNDO SE ACABA!-dijo agitando sus brazos- LOS ZOMBIES VIENEN! CORRAN NIÑOS!-gritó- CORRAN!

Los niños abrieron sus ojos como platos y pronto comenzaron a correr, desesperados, algunos caían y volvían a levantarse para seguir corriendo. Unos cuantos lloraban y llamaban a sus madres pero luego al ver que nadie contestaba, corrían con los demás.

Pronto observé que el parque quedo casi vacío. Miré por todos lados, ya no quedaba nadie excepto algunas personas mayores que caminaban alrededor. Claro que aquellas personas estaban lejos. El parque era un lugar grande.

Lucy se sentó en el tobogán y se deslizo por este.

Una pequeña sonrisa se poso en mi rostro. Al menos esta chica no me aburriría…

La chica camino por el parque, aun parecía no advertir mi presencia así que decidí seguirla a paso lento.

Por un momento la perdí de vista y miré a todos lados buscándola. Pero no la encontré. Camine sin rumbo fijo y luego sentí un peso sobre mi espalda.

-ACOSADOR-dijo una voz conocida en mi odio. Sonreí mientras la chica se aferraba más a mi espalda- Y dime, señor acosador, adonde vamos?-preguntó.

-No sé…-dije cerrando los ojos- Ya hice… demasiado por hoy…

-No seas vago-dijo- Yo sé que tienes energía…

-Prefiero guardármela para esta noche…-respondí sonriendo.

-Que harás esta noche?-preguntó y por un momento me sorprendió su inocencia. No respondí, si no que sonreí más, pasaron unos segundos y pareció darse cuenta del doble sentido de mi respuesta- PERVERTIDO-dijo dándome un golpe- NO AÚN!

Reí mientras seguía caminando. Hacía mucho que no reía…

Sentí como Lucy acomodaba su rostro en mi hombro.

-Estoy… estoy cansada… voy a dormir… un…-dijo pausadamente- rato…

Y con eso se quedo dormida, decidí que sería sentarnos. La quite de mi espalda y la recosté suavemente en uno de los asientos que había por el parque. Me senté a su lado y la deje que repose en mi hombro…

**Elizabeth POV'S**

Reiji y yo íbamos caminando, hace unos minutos nos habíamos separado y ahora íbamos mirando las tiendas que había a nuestro costado. Había unos cuantos humanos que nos miraban con curiosidad.

Cruzamos la calle y llegamos a un lugar donde parecía haber una fiesta. Había humanos en la vereda, conversando con chicas que llevaban faldas demasiado cortas para mi gusto.

De la nada se sintió un silbido y seguí caminando, otro silbido se escucho y esta vez me di la vuelta. Apoyado en la pared estaba un chico con el pelo revoltoso y castaño, llevaba su camisa abierta y me guiño el ojo.

Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando al lado de Reiji. Quien se había detenido para examinar al chico.

-Ven a divertirte conmigo…-gritó desde atrás.

Reiji se giró bruscamente y se acomodo los anteojos.

-Pienso que deberías dejar a la señorita en paz-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pienso que deberías meterte las palabras por el cu# !-respondió este riéndose.

-No se puede razonar con alguien tan descerebrado como tú-dijo Reiji calmado. El chico se enojo y se acercó.

-Buscas pelea, N-E-R-D?-preguntó.

Reiji lo miró por unos segundos y luego se dio la vuelta tomando mi mano.

-Vamos Elizabeth-dijo suavemente.

Sentí como alguien me agarraba de la cintura y me empujaba hacia atrás. Giré mi rostro como pude y me encontré con el rostro de aquel chico.

Comencé a forcejear tratando de irme pero me tenía atrapada.

-Oh, ahora la señorita Elizabeth no podrá irse con el señor N-E-R-D-dijo en tono burlista acariciando mi cintura.

Cansada de tanto manoseo, metí un codazo fuertemente en el estomago del chico, este se encogió de dolor y me soltó. Me giré rápidamente y lo vi tambaleándose.

Puse una mano en mi cintura y lo miré fríamente mientras este seguía lamentándose. Reiji camino hacia mí y levanto al chico de la camisa mal abrochada.

-Solo por si acaso…-dijo dándole un golpe en la cara. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, al ver aquello, pero Reiji parecía satisfecho y sonrió cuando el chico cayó al suelo.

Camino hacia mi y rozo su nariz con mi cuello.

-Ven, apestas a humano-dijo arrastrándome de la mano hacia una tienda de ropa femenina. Decidí que compraría ropa para quitarme ese asqueroso aroma a humano.

-Disculpe señorita, en que puedo ayudarla?-preguntó la chica, aunque parecía más atenta a Reiji que a mí.

-Em… supongo que voy a observar un rato que hay-dije- Te llamaré si necesito algo…

Ella asintió y luego se fue detrás del mostrador.

Comencé a ver algo de ropa, todo era demasiado corto. Al final me decidí por una camisa blanca, un tapado corto negro y una falda negra que me llegaba sobre la rodilla. Le dije a la chica que elegiría esa ropa y me la llevaría puesta. Reiji insistió en pagar por mí, según él por no haberme defendido cuando el chico me agarró.

Reiji era todo un caballero y debía aceptar que lograba llamar mi atención.

La chica, disimuladamente escribió su número en la cuenta, pero no logró escribirlo entero cuando, misteriosamente, la lapicera comenzó a arder y la chica la soltó con un pequeño gritito.

Reiji seguía matando con la mirada a uno de los chicos que trabajaba allí que me miraba como si fuera comida; así que no se dio cuenta del incidente con la lapicera.

La chica nos entrego la bolsa con una mueca de dolor.

-Adiós-dije amablemente sonriendo mientras agitaba la mano de un lado a otro.

La chica me miró por unos segundos con curiosidad pero no dijo nada. Reiji y yo salimos de la tienda. Mientras caminábamos, llegamos a un parque.

Reiji y yo nos adentramos y cuando estábamos en el centro, él rompió el silencio.

-Volvió-dijo sonriendo.

-A que te refieres?-pregunté antes de ser empujada bruscamente a su pecho.

-Tu aroma-dijo inhalando mi perfume.

Lo miré por unos momentos mientras me miraba con esos ojos rojos que brillaban a la luz de la luna, su sonrisa era perfectamente encantadora y por un momento casi se le caen los anteojos.

Y pronto hizo lo inesperado, bajo su rostro hasta el mío y me beso fugazmente al principio. Luego de separarse miró mi expresión confusa y sonrió aún más.

Volvió a besarme y esta vez yo seguí el beso mientras retrocedía unos pasos hasta dar con el tronco de un árbol, me apoye en este y Reiji puso una de sus manos sobre el tronco.

Seguíamos besando y yo coloque una de mis manos en su hombro para profundizar el beso. Nuestros anteojos chocaban por lo que decidí separarme de él y quitar mis anteojos.

Cuando me los saqué, tarde unos momentos en volver a ver todo bien. Miré el rostro de Reiji y me sonroje levemente al ver que este sostenía mi mirada sin pestañear.

Volvió a besarme pero no paso mucho cuando fuimos interrumpidos por un gritó agudo.

-Más chicos compartiendo saliva!-gritó un niño que venía acompañado de un grupo de niños y niñas.

-No arruinen el momento de mi hermana!-gritó Lucy saliendo de detrás de un árbol, comenzó a perseguir a los niños mientras gritaba- Saben cuánto debió costar sacar a mi hermana de sus libros?!

Los niños reían y corrían como salvajes. Reiji y yo miramos como los niños eran perseguidos con Lucy, preguntándonos donde estarían sus madres que se suponía que debían cuidarlos y procurar que no hagan algo incorrecto e indebido.

Shu salió de detrás del mismo árbol que mi hermana lo había hecho, miró a Reiji con una sonrisa burlona mientras que Reiji se tensaba a mi lado y se sonrojaba levemente.

-V-vamos, debemos ubicar el restaurante que reservamos-dijo tomándome de la mano. Yo volví a colocarme mis anteojos y continúe a su lado.

**Rose POV'S**

Tomé fuertemente la mano de Subaru, asustada de toda la gente que había a nuestro alrededor. Había jóvenes aquí y allá, chicas vestidas indecentemente que se lanzaban sobre los chicos como incitándolos a jugar con ellas.

Me repugnaban, no solo ellas, si no los chicos que le seguían el juego. Acosadores, mirando a cada chica que pasaba al frente de ellos, se vista provocadoramente o no, miraban a todas.

Tenía ganas de esconderme detrás de Subaru y evitar que me vieran, pero al mismo tiempo no quería soltar su mano. Su fría mano rozaba la mía y evitaba que sudase por el nerviosismo.

Al ver la sonrisa que Subaru me dedico me sentí segura y me tranquilicé un momento. Caminamos rápidamente, evitando a todos y atrayendo miradas de tanto chicos como chicas. Cuando una chica, casi desnuda se lanzó sobre Subaru.

-Hola-dijo- Son nuevos?-preguntó con un tono de seducción.

-Aléjate-fue lo único que dijo.

-No seas tan rudo…-dijo la chica sonriendo. Subaru la empujo y comenzó a caminar. Pero un chico comenzó a seguirnos.

-Oye, oye, no seas tan rudo con la dama-dijo notablemente ebrio.

-Ella no es una dama-respondió Subaru.

-Lo es… te gustaría que haga esto?-dijo el hombre empujándome brutamente. Me golpeé con la pared y caí sentada al suelo. Rápidamente me levante, ya que llevaba falda y seguramente se me vería todo.

Cuando me levante, el chico ya estaba en el suelo y sangre bajaba de su nariz. La chica que antes se había acercado a Subaru ahora se alejaba corriendo.

-Estas bien?-preguntó Subaru preocupado- Estas herida? Te ha hecho algo?-preguntó ahora enojado.

Negué con la cabeza mientras observaba con ternura a Subaru, por supuesto que él me gustaba y me alegraba saber que se preocupaba por mi tanto como yo por él.

-Vamos rápido de aquí-dije tomando su mano. En el camino nos apresuramos por salir de aquel vecindario. Pasamos por el frente de un parque y Subaru me detuvo.

Se separó de mí y por un momento me puse nerviosa, pero luego volvió con un ramo de rosas blancas y un color rojo en sus mejillas.

-S-son para ti-dijo extendiendo las flores, casi chocándolas con mi rostro en un intento de que no vea su sonrojo.

-G-gracias… S-son muy b-bonitas-dije también sonrojada, Subaru asintió lentamente mientras caminaba hacia el parque, yo lo seguí mientras observaba las rosas.

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos del parque en silencio. Ambos incómodos por la presencia del otro, pero no queríamos separarnos.

-Subaru-dije rompiendo el silencio-Cuéntame sobre ti.

-Que quieres saber?-preguntó el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-Algo sobre ti, no sé nada…-dije algo avergonzada.

Sabía que era un chico solitario, pero quería saber el porqué. Su actitud tan misteriosa me hacía querer conocerlo y su preocupación por mí me hacía quererlo más, casi amarlo tontamente.

Porque… quien no ama a quien realmente le importas?

Y sin pensarlo me acerqué a sus labios y le di un beso. Tratando de que entienda que me gustaba. Subaru se tensó y luego profundizo el suave y dulce beso. Cuando me separé oculte mi cara en su rostro y así nos quedamos hasta que llego la hora de reunirnos con nuestros hermanos.

* * *

**Holiis O.O! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Creo que haré Noche en la Ciudad Parte (3) Por que en este capítulo no puse ni a Pauline ni a Brittany, así que pronto lo subiré!**

**Gracias por los Reviews! Me hacen feliz)?**

**Sin mas que decir, adiós!**

**SAYONARA**


	11. Capítulo 11: C, C, P, y, J?

Capítulo 11: Noche, ciudad, celos, perverción y... Jesús?

**Pauline POV'S**

Kanato y yo comenzamos a caminar directos a la tienda de dulces, parecía conocer perfectamente el camino hacia ella. Quizás encuentre a Brittany allí, ella y yo compartíamos el gusto por los dulces.

Kanato se dedicaba a mirar a los humanos con desprecio cuando lo miraban con curiosidad. Su oso, Teddy, parecía llamar la atención. No solo se enojaba cuando lo miraban a él o a su osito. También dejaba muy en claro que le molestaba que me mirasen, por lo que me pareció tierno de su parte. Kanato podía ser muy bipolar, cambiando de humor repentinamente, pero aún así era dulce.

Abrimos la puerta de la tienda de dulces y una pequeña campanita sobre la puerta había anunciado nuestra llegada.

Cuando entramos, divisamos a unos niños haciendo berrinche en el mostrador, su madre no quería comprarle dulces. Sonreí por que aquellos niños se veían tan adorables, venían vestidos formalmente y se quejaban por la ropa que no los dejaba jugar normalmente.

Salieron de la tienda y los observé marcharse. Luego me giré para encontrar a Kanato armando una bolsa, metiendo dulces, chocolates y todo lo que pudiera encontrar.

Sabiendo que él no compartiría nada conmigo, decidí alzar una bolsa para recoger lo que yo quería. Comencé recogiendo algunos chocolates grandes. Luego gomitas con formas de osito de varios colores. Luego hubo algo que llamo mi atención: _''Grageas Bertie Bott'' _me detuve frente al estante.

Grageas Bertie Bott…

Me resultaba conocido.

-Son las de Harry Potter-dijo una voz detrás de mí, me giré para ver a un chico que lucía amable, su aura era cálida por lo que podía decir que la vida lo trataba bien.

-Harry Potter?-pregunté curiosa, miré por todos lados buscando a Kanato y lo encontré llenando una bolsa de gomitas mientras reía. Toda la gente tenía la vista en él.

-Sí, Harry Potter-respondió.

-El libro-dije por fin recordando. Había leído aquel libro que me había prestado Arya hace unos años. A la pequeña le gustaban aquellos libros, después de todo era humana, o había sido humana. Y de hecho, a mí también me gusto. Lo cual era raro porque generalmente no entendía los libros que los humanos creaban, no entendía el punto de vista de aquellos.

Me gustaban los libros fantásticos, se podría decir.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa y me incomodé un poco. Decidí alejarme un poco de él, ya que seguro Kanato lo golpearía si lo encontraba con migo.

Me di la vuelta y recogí una caja. Las famosas grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, no sabía que vendían de estas realmente.

Comencé a buscar malvaviscos cuando el chico volvió a acercarse.

-Cómo te llamas?-preguntó una vez que estuvo a mi lado, recogiendo unos cuantos dulces.

-Pauline-contesté amablemente, pero al mismo tiempo, buscando una forma de alejarlo. Volví mi vista a Kanato, quien parecía molesto porque una niña le había gritado que ya estaba grande para los muñecos.

-No la escuches Teddy-lo había oído murmurar.

-Tu Novio?-preguntó una vez que vio donde estaba mirando. Asentí, no muy segura. Aunque supongo que eso lo alejaría.

Kanato y yo no éramos novios, él era mi prometido, era lo mismo? Supongo…

-Luce interesante…-dijo con una sonrisa.

Me sorprendí por el comentario, me parecía extraño que un chico humano pensara en Kanato como alguien normal. Los humanos no estaban acostumbrados a lo diferente.

-Interesante?-pregunté. El asintió con la sonrisa.

-Quien sabe la gran historia de aquel oso?-preguntó- Para que lo lleve consigo a esta edad…

Asentí lentamente y me di cuenta, de que no tenía la menor idea de la historia de Teddy. De donde había salido? Y porque lo seguía teniendo, no creo que alguien le haya regalado un peluche cuando era mayor, así que supongo que se lo dio su madre o su padre.

Volví a asentir y lentamente me dirigí a la fila seguida de él. Ya empezaba a molestarme.

-Así que te gustan los libros?-preguntó detrás mío.

-Que estas tratando de hacer?-pregunté ahora molesta mientras daba un paso hacia la cajera quien era una chica joven, acompañada de otro chico que parecía ser su gemelo.

-Hola!-saludó energéticamente.

-Hola-respondí amablemente.

-Déjame cobrarte-dijo tomando las bolsas, asentí suavemente y mientras calculaba cuanto era todo.

-Son $64-dijo la chica entregando mis bolsas.

-Déjeme pagar por la señorita-dijo el chico atrás mío. Lo miré molesta- Que? Solo estoy tratando de ser caballero-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica nos miró confundida por unos momentos pero luego sonrió y chilló:

-Está bien.

-Puedo pagar yo sola-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Pero parece que tu novio, no está muy atento a su chica-dijo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta a la chica.

-Sí, mi NOVIO si está atento, solo que sus debilidades, son los dulces-dije mirando como observaba todo tipo de dulces.

-Enserio?-preguntó-Atento?

-SI, ENSERIO-dije remarcando las palabras.

-No lo está-dijo negando con la cabeza

-Sí lo está-respondí.

-No

-Sí

-No

-Sí

-No

Y justo cuando termine de decir NO, el chico me tomó de la cintura y me dio un beso que duro demasiado… más de lo que esperaba. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos e hice fuerza para separarlo de mí, pero no podía.

Cuando se separó de mí lo hiso con una gran sonrisa, tomo sus bolsas y camino hacia la puerta, con todas las miradas en él, excepto la de Kanato. Antes de salir por la puerta me sonrió y me guiño el ojo.

-Adiós Pauline-dijo con una voz seductora.

La cajera sonrió y aplaudió sonriente.

-Que romántico, no lo crees Jack?-preguntó la chica agitando a su hermano quien solo asintió molesto mientras continuaba la lectura de su libro.

Yo aun seguía asombrada por lo que había pasado, quien besaba a alguien que no conocía?! Y ese beso duro tanto… como no pude separarme?

Ese beso… duro…demasiado…

Lo pensé detenidamente y fue allí cuando me di cuenta.

DEMACIADO! Ese beso fue tan largo! Un humano no lo hubiese soportado… Hubiese necesitado más aire…

Quien era ese chico? Y allí también me di cuenta que ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre.

-Pauline, quien era él?-preguntó Kanato con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Aww, tu hermano esta celoso-dijo la chica detrás mío con su irritante voz.

-NO SOY SU HERMANO, SOY SU NOVIO-gritó Kanato molesto.

-Mia, no los molestes-dijo su hermano quitando la vista de su libro.

-Pauline, dime quien era?-dijo tirando de la manga de mi remera mientras seguía llorando-No me quieres!-dijo

-No, Kanato, no llores-dije tratando de consolarlo, alguna gente comenzaba a mirar en nuestra dirección. Lo abracé fuertemente, pero seguía llorando como un niño al que le quitaban su dulce.

-QUIEN ERA?!-preguntó entre dientes mientras me abrazaba demasiado fuerte-DIME

-N-no sé-dije como pude, solté un pequeño grito de dolor cuando Kanato apretó mi muñeca- M-me besó.

-TE BESO?! DONDE SE FUE?-dijo mirando hacia la puerta. Le tiró un fajo de billetes a la cajera y tomo las bolsas. Luego me llevo enojado hacia afuera.

-Hola Kanato-dijo Laito afuera de la tienda acompañado de Brittany, estaban por entrar.

-NO MOLESTES LAITO-gritó Kanato enojado mientras lo empujaba de su camino, Laito cayó en los brazos de Brittany algo sorprendido.

-El pequeño es fuerte-dijo Laito sorprendido, luego miró a Brittany quien seguía sosteniéndolo para que no cayera.

-He Brittany-kun es mi sexy salvadora-dijo sonriendo-Debería agradecer…

Pero Brittany lo interrumpió.

-Entremos-dijo y lo llevó adentro.

Kanato los observo entrar con molestia y luego se giró a mí.

-Dime-lloriqueo-Donde se fue

-No lo sé, ni siquiera lo conozco-dije encogiéndome de hombros apenada de que Kanato llorará por mí.

-LO QUIERES A ÉL!-lloriqueo y luego volvió a cambiar de humor y se puso enojado- TEDDY! DEBEMOS MATARLO.

-No lo quiero a él-dije negando rápidamente con la cabeza y luego miré a otro lado- A mí me gusta Kanato-kun.

-MIENTES!-dijo empujándome a la pared.

-No miento, me gustas. Ya te lo dije.

-Por qué me mientes? Si me quisieras no mentirías-dijo triste.

Me levanté rápidamente y lo empuje a un callejón donde nadie nos interrumpiría (e.e)

-Mira-dije, cerré mis ojos ante la atenta mirada de Kanato. Puse una mano en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón y comenzó a brillar con un brillo dorado. Como si fuera un monograma, le mostré mi corazón y deje que viera una parte de mis sentimientos hacía él.

Cuando volví a meter mi corazón, abrí los ojos y miré a Kanato que me miraba con curiosidad.

-No mentías…-susurró casi inaudible.

Me tomo de los hombros y lentamente me apoyo en la pared. Comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras gemía levemente.

-Ah, ya quiero… probar tu sangre…

Levanté su quijada con mis manos y lo miré a los ojos. Aún no era tiempo. Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo besé. El volvió a apoyarme en la pared y continúo el beso, esta vez más apasionado con Teddy separando nuestros estómagos. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca y comenzó a jugar con mi lengua. A veces soltaba pequeños gemidos y luego Kanato dejo caer su Teddy.

Siguió besándome hasta que nos separamos, pronto sería hora de reunirnos con nuestros hermanos.

Kanato levantó a Teddy del suelo y me tomo suavemente de la mano. Tomo mi brazo y miró mi muñeca.

-Te he dejado marcas-dijo acariciando mi muñeca-Ya pasará-luego la lamio un poco y dejo un pequeño beso en ella provocando que diera un pequeño gemido, Kanato sonrió triunfante y caminamos hacia donde pronto nos reuniríamos, frente al parque.

**Brittany POV'S**

Entramos con Laito a la tienda de dulces, y aunque no lo demuestre, seguía avergonzada por lo que había pasado no hace más de media hora.

_Flashback_

_-Oh mira, Brittany-kun-dijo Laito llamando mi atención-Una tienda de ropa._

_La ropa realmente no era algo que me interesara, pero sin embargo me di la vuelta para ver una tienda de lencería. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación._

_-Entra solo, puedo irme a la tienda de golosinas sola-dije comenzando a caminar. Pero Laito me atrajo con sus manos en mi cintura._

_-Ah pero Brittany-kun, yo no tengo aquellos… atributos-dijo susurrando en mi oído. Yo abrí mis ojos como platos cuando fui arrastrada hacía la tienda._

_-Q-que?-fue lo que logré preguntar, luego miré a mi alrededor, había gente en plena… actividad y chicos y chicas con poca ropa._

_-En que puedo ayudarla?-preguntó una chica que al menos estaba vestida. Miré a mi alrededor buscando a Laito pero no lo encontré._

_-Yo la ayudaré-dijo la voz de Laito detrás mío, me metió en el probador-Brittany, no seas tímida, soy tu P-r-o-m-e-t-i-d-o-dijo deletreando las letras, casi cantándolas. Tragué saliva- Si te escondes tanto en esa ropa no se qué talle eres._

_Me apoyo en la pared y abrió mi tapado, yo comencé a temblar. Miro debajo de mi remera y sonrió, luego me observo._

_-Eh? Brittany-kun, no haré nada malo-dijo juntando su cuerpo al mío- Te aseguró que cuando te haga mía te gustará-dijo ahora sonriendo, me tensé debajo de él- Aunque ahora no podemos divertirnos-dijo susurrando._

_Con aquello me alivie un poco, luego el salió del probador y regresó con ropa interior de color rojo._

_-N-no, por favor Laito-dije negando con la cabeza._

_-Tranquila, prometo que no intentaré nada-dijo, mostrando una cara que jamás había visto en él. Cuando lo miraba, ahora, parecía un chico normal, mirándome con una sonrisa que inspiraba tranquilidad y si estaba fingiendo, lo hacía muy bien._

_Laito salió del vestidor y me quede mirando las cortinas por un momento. Luego mire la ropa interior en mis manos y me sonroje._

_No me la pondría, pero como saldría de aquí? _

_Suspiré pesadamente y me quité la ropa, me cambie de ropa interior y luego me puse mi ropa de nuevo._

_-Brittany-kun. Ya te has cambiado?-preguntó Laito desde el otro lado de la cortina._

_-S-sí-dije entre dientes, nerviosa._

_Laito abrió las cortinas y lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos._

_-Q-QUE HACES ASÍ?-pregunté sobresaltada. Laito se encontraba solamente en bóxers y me miraba con una sonrisa._

_-Solo quería mostrarte como me queda… no sería justo que solo tú te muestres-dijo sonriendo-Ahora… déjame ver, volvió a abrir mi tapado y me quito la ropa que me cubría._

_Sentí como las manos de Laito temblaron por un momento sobre mi piel._

_-Te queda… muy… bien…_

_Rápidamente volví a taparme. Laito río y me dio un beso apasionado al cual correspondí por alguna razón. Cuando se separó de mí, el seguía cerca, toque su frío pecho desnudo y tomé la camisa de sus manos y se la coloqué. El luego se puso el pantalón y esperó a que me cambiara. _

_Salí, ya cambiada. Llevaba la ropa interior que Laito me había entregado y con las mejillas le entregué a la cajera para que me lo cobrara._

_Estaba muy avergonzada, jamás había estado tan avergonzada, Laito había visto mi cuerpo desnudo y yo había visto el suyo. Laito me miraba como si quisiera comerme en frente de todos y me puse más nerviosa. Tomé la bolsa, luego de haber pagado y me decidí a salir rápidamente de aquella tienda. _

_Fin del Flashback_

Y luego de aquello nos habíamos dirigido a la tienda de dulces, y aquí estamos.

No lleve mucho, solo chocolates grandes y algunas gomitas. Fui a la caja, aún seguida de Laito. Laito se puso a coquetear con la cajera mientras yo miraba atentamente los chocolates. La cajera también le coqueteaba a Laito, así que deje que ellos jueguen con ellos mismos solos.

-Lo siento-dijo una voz en frente mío susurrando- El es tu novio?-preguntó señalando a Laito, estaba por negar cuando él me interrumpió- Mi hermana a veces suele meterse con cualquiera, me molesta, algún día le harán daño. Pero ella y yo somos MUY diferentes-dijo con una mueca. Luego miré a la cajera, y noté que era la gemela del chico con el que estaba hablando.

-Yo también tengo una gemela-dije asintiendo con una sonrisa casi invisible- Te entiendo…

-Lo entiendes-dijo guiñándome un ojo- Soy Alex-dijo extendiéndome una mano, la cual tomé.

-Brittany-dije asintiendo.

-Quieres que la detenga?-preguntó y luego me abrazo de la cintura y habló muy fuerte- Pienso que eres muy linda…!

Lo miré confundida mientras me inclinaba hacia atrás. Laito y la chica se giraron a vernos y nos observaron callados. Laito estaba callado y parecía querer asesinar al chico con la mirada.

-Oh, es tu novia?-preguntó Alex fingiendo sorpresa- No lo sabía, como coqueteabas con mi hermana…-dijo sonriendo para luego fulminar con la mirada a su hermana.

-Brittany-kun esta celosa-dijo Laito con una sonrisa- Quien lo diría?

Yo miré a Laito con una ceja enarcada. Y aproveche que la cajera no estaba hablando para pedirle que me cobrara. Le entregué el dinero y volví a mirar a Laito.

-Claro, Laito, claro-dije con sarcasmo.

-Si, estas celosa-dijo mientras salíamos hacia afuera, me paré frente a él entrecerrando los ojos mientras hacía un baile raro- Porque en el fondo, Brittany-kun me ama.

Comenzamos a caminar para reunirnos con nuestros hermanos, Laito tenía sus manos en el bolsillo y miraba con una sonrisa al cielo mientras continuaba hablando.

-Porque ahora, solo seré tuyo…-pero luego borró su sonrisa- Y tu… serás SOLO mía.

Luego de caminar unos minutos, llegamos frente al parque y allí se encontraban alguno de nuestros hermanos. Cuando llegaron todos, nos marchamos al restaurante en el que teníamos reservación.

Eran las 2 a.m de la noche, pero los restaurantes seguían abiertos ya que eran viernes. Nos sentamos en la mesa mientras algunos hablaban entre ellos. Pero de la nada, la voz de Lucy llamo la atención de todos.

-Mira Shu! Es Jesús-dijo Lucy señalando hacia afuera.

-Mmhm…-dijo Shu quejándose, luego abrió un ojo y luego el otro y se quedo viendo fijamente hacia afuera.

-Por qué siempre hablas cosas sin sentido?-preguntó Elizabeth molesta.

-Pero mira!-dijo sobresaltada señalando hacia afuera. Y cuando Elizabeth giró su rostro, todos nos dimos vuelta a mirar lo que Lucy señalaba.

-S-si se parece-dijo Reiji sorprendido entrecerrando sus ojos.

Todos asentimos al mismo tiempo mientras mirábamos al hombre que había afuera, quien conversaba con el portero para que lo dejen entrar al restaurante. Era como la viva imagen de lo que los humanos representaban como Jesús.

Por un momento el hombre se giró y todos volvimos a fijar nuestras miradas en los platos que se encontraban al frente de nosotros.

-No hagan contacto visual, no hagan contacto visual-susurró Lucy con una gotita de sudor cayendo por su frente, al igual que todos.

Jesús entro al restaurante y Lucy se puso más nerviosa cuando el hombre se acerco a nuestra mesa.

-JESÚS NO TE ENOJES-dijo lloriqueando.

-Q-que?-preguntó el hombre- Y-yo no soy Jesus-dijo el hombre mirando raro a Lucy- Soy Mateo, un amigo de su padre… Él, junto al señor Sakamaki, me ha pedido que les entregué esta carta…-dijo poniendo una carta en las manos de Lucy, ella asintió seriamente y miró a Shu quien se encontraba a su lado.

-Léela-dijo Shu.

-''Queridos Hijos''-dijo Lucy comenzando a leer la carta-''Me comunico con ustedes para informarles que, hemos decidido que el primer compromiso se llevará a cabo en una semana. Pensarán que es un periodo corto para prepararse, pera ya lo tenemos todo planeado. Haremos una ceremonia, los invitados ya están informados y sus asistencias confirmadas. Los compromisos se realizaran en orden de mayor a menor. Por lo que Shu Sakamaki y Lucy Mathers serán los primeros en comprometerse… Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes'' ''Tougo Sakamaki y Marshall Mathers''

-Era obvio-dijo Shu cerrando sus ojos. Lucy seguía mirando la carta y luego la paso a Elizabeth, quien comenzó a leerla con Reiji a su lado.

-Bueno, supongo que vamos a comenzar con esto de una vez por todas…-dijo Elizabeth acomodando sus anteojos, todos asintieron lentamente. Luego de haber pagado la comida, salimos, cada uno pensando en el futuro que nuestros padres habían creado para nosotros, el futuro del que no podríamos escapar, pero que… no nos molestaba…

* * *

**Hola! Tengo tanto que contarles! Comenzando por:**

**-Gracias por sus Reviews! Me hacen feliz.**

**-Como ya han leído, se aproximan los compromisos de las hermanas Mathers con los hermanos Sakamaki. Lo que no sé, es... como haré el matrimonio de un vampiro y un ángel. En una iglesia? No lo creo... supongo que intentaré hacer algo especial... ACEPTO IDEAS! O a lo mejor lo hago en el castillo de Papamaki o Papamathers. **

**-Y como saben, luego de los compromisos, viene la ...dhsauidhias NO PUEDO DECIRLO! ME DA VERGÜENZA!-se esconde en algún lado sonrojada- Así que, como me han dicho que querían lemmon, su escritora les dará lo que quieren. Me han pedido que haga lemmon con cada uno de los hermanos (las pervertidas)yo también soy medio perver... pero es que son sexys!- Así que, si quieren saber sobre eso, sí, pondré lemmon.**

**En el próximo capítulo pienso dejarles un bonus de como Reiji se quedó atrapado en una caja, posss, algunas me lo habían preguntado XD**


	12. Capítulo 12: Noche de los recuerdos

**HOY VA A SER UN DÍA ESPECIAL POR QUE SU AUTORA FAVORITA (Okno) VA A CONTESTAR A LOS COMENTARIOS QUE LA HICIERON FELIZ!**

**Comencemos por el primer review de:**

**-NekoTsundereNya: **Gracias por tu review! Si, Lucy ya se va a casar! Noche de bodas e.e! Al final deje el bonus!

**-kaori komaeda: **Kanato llora, claro, psss es todo un sensible. Y Laito siempre es pervertido. Al final aparecerá el tan esperado Reiji atrapado en la caja XD

**-Gominolaa: **Todas somos perverts e.e Al igual que todas quieren ser Lucy (yo sé ;) ) A mi también me gusta Subaru aunque se la dejo a mi prima que es toda una tsundere... PODES CREER QUE NO QUIERE A SUBARU?! Para mí ella, Kanato y Subaru son la misma persona, pero no quiere aceptarlo!

**-Gatzing: **Me da pena hacer lemmon :s pero todas quieren lemmon, hay que hacer lemmon e.e

**-P.M Merkins: **Gracias por tu super review largo! Me gusta tu idea de hacerla en el castillo. Ya pensaré en eso o hacerla en un lago como me lo recomendó otra chica. Si, tengo pensado que Lucy haga una tontería pero no voy a spoilearte, ya la tengo planeada. Gracias!

**-diabolikgirl: **Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Haré algo especial con los hermanos Mukami y Tsukinami, pronto lo verán, luego de eso, iré directamente a los compromisos.

ESO FUE TODO! DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO!

* * *

Capítulo 12: La noche de los recuerdos.

**Shu POV'S**

Entre a la habitación de Lucy sin golpear. Estaba cansado, había caminado desde mi habitación hasta la suya. Pero es que la curiosidad me había llevado a hacer tal esfuerzo.

Cuando entré, no la encontré por ningún lado. De hecho, cuando entre, la habitación entera estaba oscura. Y aunque pudiera ver en la oscuridad, no podía ver si se encontraba allí o no. Por un momento, el relámpago de la tormenta que se estaba desatando afuera y un pequeño gritito se escucho debajo de la cama.

Con el ceño fruncido me dirigí hacia donde el grito había provenido y prácticamente me tiré en el suelo para ver qué era lo que había allí. Lucy se encontraba debajo de la cama, con una manta turquesa cubriendo todo su cuerpo. No se veía nada, pero sabía que era ella porque un mechón dorado salía de donde supuse que estaba su cabeza.

-Que haces…allí?-pregunté vagamente.

-Q-que haces a-aquí?-preguntó ella.

Me negaba a hablar así… Así que metí un brazo debajo de la cama y la atraje hacía mí. Lucy quedo encima de mí aún cubierta con la manta. No podía ver su rostro pero sus ojos turquesa brillaban como siempre. Sentía su cuerpo temblar sobre el mío y me pregunté qué era lo que sucedía.

-Y-yo les tengo miedo-dijo.

-A que te refieres?-pregunté vagamente. Un trueno fuerte se oyó en la habitación y Lucy instantáneamente me abrazó.

Allí fue cuando entendí todo, pero aún así me quede callado mientras la chica seguía temblando. Ella estaba arrodillada sobre mí, con las piernas a cada lado, así que fue fácil abrazarla y otra vez sentí ese dulce olor a vainilla. Suspiré una vez más y traté de sentarme con ella encima de mí.

-Dime-dije, ella me miró confundida por unos momentos- Por que le tienes miedo…

Su rostro cambio repentinamente de confusión a seriedad, miró mis labios y se quedo viéndolos por varios instantes, lo que me puso incomodo y a la vez confundido pero no dije nada, ni tampoco di señales de estar incomodo.

-Cierra tus ojos-susurró, pero al ver que no hacía nada, alzó su mano y suavemente me lo paso por mis ojos, cerrándolos- No pienses en nada…-susurró otra vez, acostándome en el suelo.

Pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos y una cálida sensación sobre mi pecho.

Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré en una playa, confundido miré a todos lados, preguntándome donde se había ido Lucy y donde estaba parado en este momento. Pronto divise a dos figuras corriendo por la arena y vi que eran dos niños. Una niña que reconocí como Lucy y un niño que no sabía quién era.

Ambos corrían por la arena, Lucy siendo perseguida por el niño mientras corrían.

-Jamás me atraparas, Bryan!-gritó Lucy mientras seguía corriendo.

-No se vale, tu eres rápida-se quejo el pequeño mientras paraba de correr.

-Está bien, está bien-dijo Lucy mientras paraba de correr y el niño también- Tu corre y yo te persigo, te voy a dejar espacio, cuando tú me digas, te perseguiré.

El niño asintió y corrió un poco lejos, luego alzó sus manos y gritó ''YA''. Lucy salió corriendo y el niño volvió a correr más. Camine hasta donde ellos estaban corriendo y Lucy por un momento se tropezó con su vestido largo y elegante por lo que supuse que se había escapado de donde sea que viviese.

Miré con una sonrisa triste, como el niño se acercaba a Lucy para ayudarla. Ambos me recordaban a mí y a Edgar, escapar de casa, jugar con un niño humano.

-No te burles tonto-se quejo Lucy- Ayúdame- estiro una mano y cuando el niño la tomo para ayudarla, Lucy lo tiró a la arena con ella.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y se quedaron observando al cielo por unos instantes.

-Estoy cansada-dijo Lucy para luego suspirar pesadamente.

-Yo también-asintió el chico- Eh? Ya se está haciendo de noche, deberías irte.

-Tienes razón-asintió Lucy, se paró del suelo y luego miró al chico con preocupación- Bryan…-lo llamó, el chico se levanto y la miró por unos segundos, confundido- Ven conmigo a casa… allí te trataran bien, mi madre no te golpeara, te lo aseguró-dijo Lucy tomando su mano- Ven…

-Lucy-dijo el chico sonriendo- No puedo abandonar a mi madre, mi padre seguirá golpeándola…

-Pero también te golpeara a ti, no puedes detenerlo-lo interrumpió Lucy.

-No puedo dejarla, yo..

-Que venga con nosotros, tu madre-dijo

-Lo dices enserio?-preguntó Bryan con los ojos iluminados- Gracias Lucy-dijo y luego la abrazo.

-Nos vemos mañana en la mañana, en la noche vendrán a nuestro castillo.

-Le diré a mi madre que prepare sus cosas y que en la noche venga aquí-dijo, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Debo aceptar que me sentí celoso de solo pensar que un niño ocupó el corazón de Lucy por varios años, pero me pareció estúpido sentir celos de solo un niño.

Lucy asintió sonriendo mientras ambos se separaban con un leve sonrojo. La imagen se volvió algo borrosa y re aparecí en la playa, esta vez era de día. Lucy y Bryan jugaban a la orilla del mar. Lanzándose agua el uno al otro mientras reían. Me senté en la arena y los observé jugar.

-Tonto!-gritó la chica sacándole la lengua, luego le tiró agua al niño.

-Tonta!-gritó el chico repitiendo la acción. Siguieron riendo y como si fueran segundos, la mañana pasó y llego la tarde.

Lucy salió del agua mientras el niño seguía jugando en el agua. Tomo una toalla y se envolvió en ella. El cielo se volvió oscuro y comenzó a llover.

El niño observo con una sonrisa el cielo gris y siguió nadando.

-B-Bryan, vuelve-gritó Lucy pero el niño no la escuchaba. El niño se dio la vuelta para saludar a Lucy con la mano, ella solo le hizo señas para que volviera, pero no lo hizo.

Lucy corrió hacia el agua cuando una gran ola envolvió al chico. Vi como saco dos pequeñas alitas blancas que apenas podían volar bajo la pesada lluvia.

Sabía todo lo que iba a pasar. Lo veía obvio, pero… aún así vi como Bryan era tragado por el mar. Vi como Lucy lloraba y gritaba sobre el mar, buscando a su amigo, pero, no lo encontró.

Un silencio pareció armarse en la playa mientras Lucy volvía volando hacía la arena, se dejo caer en la arena mientras los truenos se hacía oír. Lucy corrió hacia fuera de la playa cuando una señora vino corriendo, desesperada, mirando para todos lados.

Supuse que era la madre de Bryan. Un rayo cayó en la arena y por un momento la señora quedo estática, para luego caer pesadamente en la arena.

El grito agudo de la niña se escucho al ver el cuerpo caer a la arena, pero luego no pude verla bien, solo sé que corrió lejos. La imagen volvió a ponerse borrosa y cuando volvió a la normalidad, solo vi como Lucy lloraba al lado del cuerpo de Bryan, si es que se podía llamar cuerpo…

El niño brillante y pequeño que había visto hace unos momentos, ahora era un cuerpo desgarrado, con varios golpes. Ahora estaba siendo comido por varios cuervos mientras Lucy observaba petrificada el cuerpo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré de nuevo en la habitación de Lucy. Pero Lucy ya no estaba sobre mí, sino que estaba sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida en las sabanas y aún tapada con su manta.

Me levante pesadamente del piso, como si me hubiera levantado de una larga siesta y me senté en su cama. Lentamente la acosté en la cama y me coloqué al lado de ella.

Como consolar a una chica…

No tenía la menor idea.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando al techo mientras sentía la lluvia caer. Lucy tomo mi mano fuerte cada vez que un trueno sonaba. De repente la luz se corto y sentí como se tenso a mi lado. Se levantó de la cama y saco de su cajón una vela. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando encendió una vela.

En un intento torpe de levantarme de la cama, caí al suelo.

-Shu, que haces?-preguntó Lucy.

Aparecí al lado de la vela y la apagué rápidamente.

-No juegues con fuego-dije tirándome en la cama pesadamente.

-No estaba jugando…-dijo, pero yo no contesté nada, la tomé de la mano y la volví a tirar al lado mío.

El silencio volvió a inundarnos y el techo volvió a atraer nuestras miradas.

-Le tengo miedo al fuego-solté de una vez, luego cerré mis ojos. Lucy no me contestó, así que continúe- Yo también tenía un amigo, Edgar… Reiji incendio su hogar, y yo no pude detenerlo cuando entro a su casa en un intento de salvar a su familia…

-Qué triste-susurró.

-Entra…-dije, no contestó nada, pero supe que estaba confundida- Entra en mis recuerdos… se que puedes hacer eso…

-No es necesario, ya…

-Entra-la interrumpí- Así no estarás asustada por la tormenta…

-Pero…

Cerré mis ojos, deje mi mente en blanco y esperé a sentir los suaves labios de Lucy.

**Lucy POV'S**

Caminé entre los recuerdos de Shu buscando a quien se suponía que sería mi guía. Una pequeña manito tiró de la manga de mi remera y miré abajo.

-Quien eres?-preguntó la vocecita del mini Shu.

-Aaaawww-dije mientras me arrodillaba y miraba al niño con ternura- Eres la cosa más bonita del mundo…

El niño sonrió, rojo como un tomate.

-Que adorable-dije apretando una de sus mejillas- Puedo darte un abrazo? Déjame darte un abrazo…-dije y no le di tiempo, lo abracé y lo estruje fuertemente- Mi nombre es Lucy-susurré en su oído.

No sabía que decirle, ''Hola, soy Lucy, tu futura esposa'' no sonaba bien, por lo tanto no era una opción.

-Señorita Lucy… es extraño-dijo pensativo- Nadie venía a visitarme últimamente, ni mi ''yo'' actual ha echado un vistazo a sus recuerdos. Supongo que no quiere recordar nada.

-Pequeño Shu, me temo que tu ''tú'' actual, es un vago que duerme todo el día-dije mientras le pellizcaba su mejilla suavemente por lo que el niño rió.

-Señorita Lucy… que es lo que ha venido a recordar?-preguntó. Miré al niño con una sonrisa triste.

-Eh… bueno… yo…-no sabía que decir- He venido, por los recuerdos de Edgar…

El niño asintió con una sonrisa triste y me sentí el peor mounstro del mundo. El pequeño Shu tomo mi mano y me condujo por varias puertas. Pasamos por varios pasillos de lo que parecía ser un castillo y llegamos a una puerta que estaba aislada de los demás.

Cuando entré, todo era caos y confusión. Fuego, fuego por todos lados.

-Edgar! No entres!-gritó Shu mientras su pequeño amigo corría hacia una casa en llamas.

-Debo ir por mi familia-le respondió el pequeño, no pude ver su cara. Entro en el edificio y no volvió a salir.

Shu tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y con sus pequeñas manos seco sus lágrimas. Un pequeño Reiji apareció detrás de él. Avisándole fría y seriamente que su madre lo esperaba en el castillo, que tenían que irse.

Mi respiración se detuvo por un momento… pobre Shu…

La habitación quedo en blanco y salí. Ya afuera el pequeño Shu me esperaba con una mueca, o mejor dicho intento de sonrisa. Pero estaba demasiado deprimido para intentarlo. Me agache y lo abrasé, el pequeño Shu poco a poco comenzó a llorar.

-Siento haberte hecho recordar aquello-susurré- No llores pequeño…

-N-no importa-respondió aún llorando.

El siguió llorando por varios minutos, poco a poco se quedo dormido con la cabeza en mi cuello.

Shu estaba durmiendo, así que lo alcé en mis brazos y caminé hasta que llegué a otra puerta. Cuando la abrí, vi a Shu durmiendo en un sofá, diría que seguía teniendo la misma edad de cuando Edgar murió.

-No me molestes, madre-se quejo mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos- Ve a molestar a Reiji, a él le gusta ser molestado, a mí no!

-Shu, como cabeza de la familia, debes aprender y cumplir con tus obligaciones-le contestó la mujer, tan parecida a Shu.

-Déjame en paz!-gritó Shu sentándose en el sofá.

-Tu padre sabrá sobre esto-dijo mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con llave. La habitación volvió a quedar en blanco y salí de allí. Cuando cerré la puerta, el pequeño Shu en mis brazos se despertó.

-Señorita Lucy…-dijo tallándose los ojos-Me quede dormido…

-No es raro, el Shu actual también se duerme con el aroma a vainilla, por alguna extraña razón-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-S-señorita Lucy…?-me llamó- Es usted mi novia?

-Porque lo preguntas?-pregunté con una sonrisa.

-B-bueno, usted parece saber mucho de mí, y que mi ''yo'' actual se quede dormido con su aroma significa que son muy cercanos…

-Soy tu novia-dije asintiendo, decirle que era su prometida a un niño…le daría un paro cardiaco.

-Eres linda…-susurró sonrojado- Y amable.

-Tú también eres lindo en el futuro… no tan adorable como tu-dije guiñando el ojo, el niño se sonrojo más y sonreí- Y aunque no lo demuestres… eres amable y tienes un gran corazón.

-G-gracias, señorita Lucy.

-De nada, pequeño Shu…

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, luego comencé a hacerle cosquillas para que riera un rato.

-Pequeño Shu… debo irme-dije.

-Fue un gusto conocerla señorita y novia del futuro, Lucy-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Adiós-dije mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza y me concentraba por salir.

Cuando desperté, lo hice en mi cama y con Shu cerca de mí mirándome con su cara de aburrimiento que siempre tenía.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y cerré mis ojos.

-Lindo, amable y con gran corazón?-preguntó en un tono burlista, abrí mis ojos de golpe y salté sobre él.

-Mirón!-grité sonrojada. El solo río.

-Tú te metiste en mi mente-se defendió.

-Eras más agradable de pequeño-dije sonrojada.

-Tú me dijiste que era lindo… apuesto a que sueñas que haces cosas pervertidas con migo-dijo- Y coqueteas con mi ''yo'' pequeño.

-No es cierto-dije negando con la cabeza- Y no tengo sueños pervertidos contigo.

-Si los tienes mujer pervertida-dijo sonriendo.

-Que no soy pervertida…

-Dime mujer pervertida… quieres hacer cosas pervertidas ahora, conmigo, cierto?-preguntó mientras acariciaba mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi trasero.

-PERVERTIDO-grité y golpeé una y otra vez su pecho. El volvió a reír.

-El próximo fin de semana nos casaremos-susurró- Y tendrás que hacer cosas pervertidas con migo…

-Shh no hables de eso ahora-dije tapando mis oídos.

-Pareces una niña-se quejo.

-No te burles-dije sacándole la lengua con las manos aún en mis oídos.

Shu me quito las manos que cubrían mis oídos y susurró sensualmente (''Te daré como a Brasil, duro y en tu casa'' okno)

-Tendremos sexo juntos-susurró y al ver mi cara sonrojada y nerviosa, solo se río más.

-No juegues con mis sentimientos-dije mientras escondía mi cara en su pecho y me desinflaba como un globo.

-Tienes que aprender-dijo Shu divertido.

-No sé nada de eso-dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y me cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues yo te diré-dijo mientras abría sus ojos, me empujo al lado de él y se subió sobre mí.

-Primero… nos besamos-dijo robándome un beso lento y suave- Luego te quito la ropa-intentó abrir mi camisa pero no lo deje. Puso los ojos en blanco y luego toco mi parte intima- Luego meto esto…-dijo poniendo una mano en su miembro-…Aquí-dijo señalando mi parte intima.

-Soy inocente!-grité avergonzada.

-Ya lo veremos la noche del Sábado-dijo tirándose al lado mío y cerrando sus ojos. Negué con la cabeza. Luego miré a la ventana, la tormenta había parado y el día estaba por comenzar. Así que decidimos dormir. Cerré las cortinas y me metí en mi cama, que había sido usurpada por Shu.

Elizabeth POV'S

-Hmh, sabía que tenías tu lado pervertido-dije cruzándome de brazos mientras Reiji me acorralaba en la pared.

-Tú también lo tienes, solo que aún no lo has dejado ver…-contestó- Y no es un lado pervertido, si no que tengo curiosidad…-dijo mientras rozaba su nariz con mi cuello.

Me apoye más en la pared.

-No puedo sentir tu sangre desde lejos, pero cuando me acercó demasiado, puedo notar el minino aroma dulce…

-Es por protección-respondí.

Reiji me miró por unos segundos y luego sonrió raramente.

-Q-que? N-no hagas eso.

Reiji había comenzado a besar mi cuello y no dejaba de dejar pequeños mordiscos, sin chupar mi sangre, pero aún así los dejaba.

-Carla anda detrás de ti-dijo sonriendo- Llego a verte con él y te castigaré…

-No tengo interés en Carla, que él venga detrás mío no significa que yo lo siga-respondí.

-Yo solo lo digo. Últimamente los Mukami y los Tsukinami andan juntos, traman algo, lo sé-dijo serio, otra vez. Volviendo a ser el Reiji de siempre.

-Como sea-dije encogiéndome de hombros- Mientras no se metan con nosotros, no armes problemas.

Reiji asintió y me dejo libre. Con una mirada de desaprobación, me retiré de la biblioteca dejando a un Reiji sonriente tomando el té.

**BONUS EXTRA #.#**

-MaMAAA!-gritó, pero nadie lo escucho- MAMAAA!

Donde demonios estaba esa mujer? Seguramente estaba con Shu.

Pero donde esta esa mujer cuando la necesito? Me he quedado atrapado en esta caja y no puedo salir! Lo he intentado varias veces!

Yo estaba tranquilamente caminando por el sótano, buscando los libros viejos de literatura que mi padre había pedido que lea y quede atrapado en esta extraña caja de hierro. O mejor dicho, mi trasero quedo atrapado. Intenté levantarme y caminar pero no puedo, no me queda otra que pedir ayuda.

Shu vino corriendo de no sé donde y cuando me vio, comenzó a reírse como loco.

-Oi, de que te ríes?-preguntó la voz de Ayato que vino. Shu siguió riéndose mientras me señalaba y se reía, pronto Ayato apareció en la puerta y comenzó a reírse también.

Me crucé de brazos, sonrojado y con una mueca de molestia.

-Idiotas, vayan por la mujer que se hace llamar mi madre o ayúdenme-dije seriamente, pero ambos seguían riendo-Sáquenme de aquí!-grité mientras intentaba pararme pero me caí más adentro de la caja y las pequeñas puertas se cerraron. Las risas de los dos enfermos mentales se hizo más fuerte, Shu se había tirado al suelo mientras Ayato reía abrazando su estomago.

Golpee las paredes de metal e intente salir.

-Ayato, te dije que fueras a estudiar!-gritó la voz de la nueva esposa de mi padre, Cordelia.

Los dos idiotas dejaron de reír y Ayato habló.

-Mamá, Reiji está en esa caja…

Supuse que Ayato señalo a la caja en la que estaba atrapado así que volví a gritar.

-Enserio?-preguntó Cordelia, y luego comenzó a reírse- Jaja, que idiota.

-Cordelia, de que te ríes tan fuerte?-preguntó la voz de mi madre… al fin esa mujer se dignaba en aparecer.

Esa puta me las pagaría.

**FIN**

* * *

**Holaaas! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Les gustó a REIJI EN LA CAJA? Yo se que sí. **

**Dejen Reviews! Cuanto más haya, más rápido actualizaré!**

**Sí! Sí haré lemmon! Todas somos unas pervertidas e.e acéptenlo.**

**SAYONARA **


End file.
